A Whirlwind Romance
by jojodie13
Summary: When Jo Harvelle meets a man named Crowley on the side of the road her life will never be the same. This is an A/U where everyone is human and living normal lives. Lots of fluff and starting in chapter 3 there is smut, so read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny Saturday morning in late March and Jo was driving down to West Point, Nebraska from her apartment in Sioux City for a gun and knife show. She was hoping there would be something to add to her growing collection of knifes, but even if there wasn't at least she was getting out and doing something other than work. Her restored 1957 Chevy pickup rambled at a good pace down the highway, it was her most prized possession, given to her by her family four years ago for her 21st birthday. Singer and Son Restorations/Auto Shop, where she worked, had been in cahoots with her mom and dad to make sure the truck had been restored to perfect condition and painted a deep metallic blue, just for her. No gift before or since had came close to topping it. The truck was a gas sucker but she couldn't bring herself to drive anything else.

She felt that when her mom had helped get her this truck she had finally accepted Jo's professional choice. She worked for Bobby at Singer and Son Auto and she wouldn't be going back to college. She had found her true calling and she was the best at her job. She would track down old cars that clients wanted and broker the deals for the shop. If you wanted your car restored, if you wanted to find a car for Bobby and Dean to restore for you, you went through Jo. She was also very good at convincing people they should get an old car to restore instead of just buying new. She knew her stuff and she knew how to sell it. The fact that she drove around a perfectly restored classic truck only helped her get business, whenever someone admired it, she made sure to give them a Singer and Son Auto card.

On her down time she liked indulging in her other passion. Knives. She kept herself up to date on when and where gun and knife shows would happen in Nebraska and the surrounding states, and this weekend there was one in West Point, only about an hour away from her home in Sioux City. It wasn't until half way through her drive when things got interesting. As she came around a corner she saw a brand new Mercedes S550 along the side of the road. The hood was up and there was a man looking at the engine. He was older than her but is was hard to judge how much older and he was dressed in an expensive suit and tie. His hair was dark and short with a receding hairline, even so he was still very handsome. He also looked like he had no idea what he was doing. If Jo had to guess she would say he had never seen what was under a hood in his life. Jo sighed and pulled her truck in front of the fancy car.

The man looked toward her truck with some suspicion. When her door opened and she jumped out his eyebrows rose up in surprise. Jo smirked at him.

"Hey there guy, you having car trouble?" Jo asked as she walked up to him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. My bloody car just quit on me." said the man. This time it was Jo who raised her eyebrows in surprise at the incredibly deep, scratchy voice and British accent.

"You want me to take a look?" asked Jo with a small smile.

"Be my guest." He gestured at the car with a look of acceptance. He seemed resigned that his car would never work again, Jo wanted to laugh but held it back.

Jo smirked at him then looked down into the motor, she wasn't usually on this side of the car but she knew the basics, you don't work at an auto shop as long as she has and not learn some things. She quickly checked the oil and the lines to the battery. They both seemed fine.

"Well, I can't see anything obvious, I think you are just going to have to get it towed to a shop." She turned around to look at him. He had waited silently beside her watching with interest as she poked at the engine.

"Bollocks...I don't suppose you know any? I haven't been here very long, and getting an mechanic on speed dial never crossed my mind." He sounded disappointed, but Jo didn't know if it was that his new car was on the side of the road or something else.

"You're in luck, I know the best mechanic in three states!" Jo smiled at him, "That is if you're near Sioux City?" she asked.

He gave her a little smirk back, "Yes, actually that's where I am based for now. Do you have the number?"

"Yeah, but let me call, I work for him and it will be easier for both of us if I talk to the cranky old bastard." Jo laughed and took out her phone. "Where were you headed if you don't mind me asking? You're a ways out from Sioux City?"

"Ah, yes, well I was headed to..." He pulled out his phone to look at it, "Somewhere called West Point. They are having a gun and knife show." he looked up from his phone at her, "Guess I'll be missing all the fun." He had that disappointed look on his face again. Jo couldn't help but think it was kinda cute, just that small hint of pout and the narrowed eyes.

"No shit. That's where I'm going!" Jo smiled at him, "I'm Jo by the way." She held out her hand realizing she hadn't even introduced herself when she pulled up.

"Crowley, pleasure to meet you." He took her hand but instead of shaking it he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. Her eyes went wide, she'd never had a man do that in real life.

When he released her hand Jo dropped in to her side awkwardly, he seemed amused by her wide eyed shock. "So, Mr. Crowley would you like a ride to the show? I'm going anyway, and it will probably be awhile before Bobby can get here."

Crowley seemed to study her for a moment, "I wouldn't want to put you out." he started to say.

"No, no, it's fine. Here, let me call Bobby, you get your stuff, lock the car and put the key on the back tire, then we'll head out!" She flashed him another big smile, then turned around to make the call.

Crowley thought about it for a moment before shrugging and doing what she said. This had been his first attempt at doing something other then work in this god forsaken country, he had been ready to give it up as a terrible idea, go back to his office and stay there until his work here was done and he could go back to England. But now a beautiful young lady wanted to give him a ride to a knife show. He couldn't argue with that. He grabbed his over coat out of the front seat, made sure he had his phone and wallet. He locked the car and put the key on the back tire like she had told him and made his way toward the beautiful truck. His car tastes is cars had always ran more towards the absolute newest and best, but he had to admit this vehicle was a thing of beauty, and he was sure it was older then both himself and Jo.

Jo hung up the phone and motioned for Crowley to get in the truck. "Bobby will be here as soon as he can for the car. He'll call me when he has it, and I'll drop you at his shop once we're done with the show. Sound good?" Jo slammed her door and looked over at Crowley who was looking around at the inside of her truck.

"Yes, that sounds fine, thank you." He gave her a bit of a smile. "Are you sure you are ok with taking a stranger with you? I could be a homicidal murderer you know." His smile turned into a smirk as Jo laughed at him.

"Well, you could try to murder me, but I can tell you, I probably have more knifes on me then you do." She shot him a grin as she fired up the truck.

Crowley seemed pleased with this answer, "A woman after my own heart. I have about 300 knives in my collection. Mostly antique, but also some new reproductions. Are you a collector?"

Jo's eyes darted over to him in interest, "300? That's so cool." she said impressed, "I have about 50 right now. Only 3 are antique, but they came from my family. I have a sword that my however many greats grandfather used in the Revolutionary war, a knife from the civil war that was also used by a family member, and the last one is a bowie knife my Grandad used in World War 2. I guess that one isn't technically an antique, but it's still older then all the newer ones I have."

"Very nice, I have several that family members used in various wars as well. That's how my collection started. I love old swords and spears. Anything used in times past for military purposes. I have a few other weapons as well, but I am mostly interested in swords and knives."

"Nice, I only have one other sword but it is a reproduction of Sting from the Hobbit." She grinned thinking about it, "It was a Christmas gift last year. Not what I usually go for, but it's still sweet."

As the rest of the car ride went on they chatted away, completely at ease with one another. There was none of the awkward silences Jo had experienced with meeting new people in the past.

The knife show was fun for both of them. They looked at every table, each of them buying one or two things through out the show. Crowley bought Jo lunch at a local cafe before they started the drive back to Sioux City. They talked all the way back and when they didn't the silences were comfortable. Jo didn't want it to end, she hadn't had so much fun with someone in a long time.

When they finally made it to Singer and Son Auto, Jo introduced Bobby to Crowley. It was funny seeing them side by side. Crowley in his nice suit and Bobby in dirty overalls. Oddly enough they seemed to have the same instant connection that Jo and Crowley had. When Bobby started smarting off to Crowley about his car, Crowley gave back as good as he got. Jo could tell Bobby was impressed with Crowleys wit, not many people could deal with Bobbies cranky, snarky attitude but Crowley seemed to enjoy it.

It turned out that there was nothing seriously wrong with the car, it was ready to go when they got there. But the three of them spent some time chatting and laughing. When Crowley was getting ready to leave Bobby took himself back into the shop leaving Jo and Crowley standing by the black Mercedes.

"So, it was great meeting you. I had a good time." Jo wasn't sure what else to say.

"I did as well. Maybe you would like to do something again?" Crowley asked sounding hopeful.

Jo smiled widely at him, "I was going to ask the same thing, I'd love to get together." Jo took out her phone and handed to it him, "Give me your number?"

Crowley smiled back and took her phone to type in his number when he was done he took a selfie to link to his number. Jo laughed at him, "Thanks for that." said Jo as she took her phone. "Now give me yours." She held out her hand.

Crowley pulled out his phone and tossed it to her, she caught it but gave him a look. She dreaded the idea of dropping his fancy phone. She typed in her number and also took a selfie for his phone with a big smile on her face. Crowley laughed about it as he took his phone back. "Thanks, I look forward to seeing you again." He flashed her a smile, got into his car and headed for home.

Jo watched him drive away with a stupid smile on her face. She didn't notice Bobby as he came to stand next to her so she startled when he spoke. "He's too old for you."

"Fuck, Bobby, don't scare me like that...and I think he's a perfect age for me." she smirked at him. Jo had always had a thing for older men, much to her mother and fathers concern.

Bobby sighed. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that." he shook his head and walked back into the garage. Jo could hear him yelling something at Dean. She just looked down at the picture in her phone and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo spent the first half of her week texting Crowley, and when she wasn't texting him she was thinking about him. In the middle of the week they went to lunch together. Crowley took her to an fancy restaurant that she felt super under dressed for when she got there. But the staff must have already known Crowley because they didn't even bat an eye at her work boots, stone washed jeans, green tank top, and unbuttoned flannel work shirt, even though every other patron there was in a suit and tie.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me we were coming to a swanky place, I would have at least put on a freaking dress or something." Jo leaned close to him to admonish him.

Crowley just sent her a smirk, "I think you look lovely, darling. Did you really just say swanky?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I think this place qualifies as swanky, you smart ass." she laughed along with him.

"So do you have a wine preference?" he asked her as he looked through the menu.

"It's the middle of the freakin' day, I have to go back to work after this!" she rolled her eyes and looked at her own menu.

Crowley sighed "Fine, be boring. Order seltzer water like an old lady." he raised his eyebrows at her over the menu.

"If I knew what seltzer water was I would. Don't you have to work too? If I came to work buzzed Bobby would be all over my ass. What would your fancy boss say?" Jo asked him as she put her menu down.

"I am the boss, but I suppose I do have a meeting this afternoon. I can guarantee you it would be a much better meeting if I could drink during it." he set his menu down as well, as he gestured for the waitress.

They ordered their meals before returning to the conversation. "You are your own boss, I guess that makes sense. What is it you do, anyway? I've been wondering."

"Regionally I have a tech manufacturing and distributing center. It's basically an experiment at this point to see if it is financially viable to branch out from our traditional business and location. In England Macleod Inc. is a financial consulting and investment management firm. So, I'm boss on this side of the pond but in England there are two people above me, but soon enough it will be all on me." he replied.

Jo scrunched up her eyebrows, "Hostile takeover?"

Crowley let out a bark of laughter, "No, inheritance. My father has given a good portion of the responsibilities over to me already, but while I'm here he's taken back full management in England. The other is my grandfather who is technically retired but I think even when he dies he'll still demand updates on 'his' company."

"Holy crap, family business. Nice. How old is your grandfather?" asked Jo with interest.

"Oh, he's in his late 90's now. You wouldn't know if from looking at him though. He's still as active as he was when I was a kid. He is actually caring for my son while I'm away. My Father is there as well of course but with me state side he has much more work."

"You have a son?" Jo asked.

"Yes, he's three now, and going to nursery school part time. And before you ask, yes, I have an ex-wife as well. She was never really interested in being a mother, she made that very clear after he was born when she demanded a divorce and a hefty settlement to not cause problems for me."

"What kind of problems?" Jo asked with a wrinkle in her brow.

Crowley gave a shrug, "She didn't want Will for herself, but she was perfectly willing to try and sue for full custody of him if she wasn't properly compensated." Crowley took a drink of water, obviously the situation still bothered him.

Jo was pissed. What kind of woman ransomed her own kid to his father. She took a deep breath, "How long ago was this?" she asked.

"Oh, several years now. I still see her once in awhile, she has attached herself to another wealthy family in England, so there are parties and events I see her at. For the most part she ignores me. Or looks down her nose at me." Crowley just shook his head then gave a small smile and thank you to the waitress who had just brought their meals.

Jo thanked the waitress as well, and when she had left, Jo looked back at Crowley. "Yeah, knowing she was a uppity bitch before you married her might have been a good thing." She took a bite of the tender steak in front of her and almost moaned at the amazing flavor.

Crowley just shot a grin at her and nodded. It would have been good to know. But the past is what it is, and he likes to think he had learned from his mistakes. He started to eat his own meal of lamb chops.

"You said Macleod Inc? So is your name Crowley Macleod?" Jo had been trying to weedle Crowley into telling her his whole name since they met.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at her, "You are never going to stop asking are you?"

Jo laughed at him, "Of course not, I told you my whole name, and seriously you're not Madonna you don't get to have just one name."

"Joanna Beth Harvelle. What a lovely name it is." He gave her a charming smile.

"That won't work on me, Mr. Crowley." Jo gave him a serious look, but her eyes were laughing.

Crowley sighed, "You are a stubborn little thing aren't you." He raised an eyebrow at her, she just smirked at him and gestured with her hand that she was waiting for him to answer. "I don't like my name." he muttered more to himself then to her.

"A lot of people don't like their names, I know I didn't like mine when I was younger, but it's a part of me none-the-less." replied Jo.

"My mother named me after my grandfather, she had no idea he didn't like the name either, she just thought she was honoring him. He and I like to reminisce on how we both despise it. Then my ex-wife named my son the same without asking me, I wasn't even called to the hospital until he was already born and named. So you can see where I might have a certain hate for it."

"You said your son's name is Will...so what William?" Jo asked, not giving up on cracking him.

"No, William is his middle name. My grandfather is Fergus Iain Macleod, mine is Fergus Rodrick Crowley-Macleod, and my son is Fergus William Crowley-Macleod." he didn't seem happy to be telling her, but he told her anyway which he noticed seemed to make her happy.

"Ok, I can see why you don't like it. Fergus is a terrible name." She teased.

"Yes, it is. But it's apparently a family name at this point. I am very much hoping Will is the last Fergus. Let it die out with him, I say."

"I've never met a Fergus...but then I don't think I have ever met anyone with a hyphenated last name either."

"Ah, yes. You see, my mother was an only child and the last Macleod. My father was working at Macleod Inc. when he met my mother, so when they married she and my grandfather asked that any children would have both names so that the Macleod name didn't die out completely. My father was just fine with that as the Macleod's where an aristocratic line and the Crowley's most assuredly were not. My father married far above his station, a hundred years ago the match would have never happened. But he's worked very hard to get where he is in life."

"Wow, who knew I was having lunch with such a Lord." Jo joked.

"Well, you're not exactly wrong. Technically my title would be Lord Marquess of Powis. When my grandfather passes I will be the Duke of Skye. " Crowley enjoyed her shocked face.

"What seriously?"

Crowley let out a chuckle, "Yes seriously. I told you, aristocrats. Here I live in a penthouse apartment, in England I live at Park Hall, our family manor. We also have Dunvegan Castle on the Isle of Skye in Scotland, we only go there every couple of months, but in the summer and Christmas we go for longer periods."

"I don't know if I believe you or not, are you messing with me?" Jo just couldn't believe anyone really lived in a manor, hell she had a hard time thinking about a penthouse, much less a freakin' castle.

"Now darling, why would I lie?" He smirked and took a drink from his water glass, enjoying her shock. Her reaction was amusing because in England everyone in his social circle knew him, and probably knew his families exact worth. It was a novelty to speak with someone who had no idea.

"I can't believe you even want to have lunch with me, much less talk and stuff." Jo said, suddenly feeling very out of place.

Crowley suddenly sat up straighter and dropped his amused smile. "Why on Earth wouldn't I?" he asked sharply.

"You do realize I'm a college drop-out who works at an auto shop right?" Jo asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, and I never even attended college, I simply went into the family business because it was expected of me. If I hadn't I would probably be somewhere in Europe three sheets to the wind and playing drums in a crappy cover band. Just because there is money in my family doesn't make it any different then yours. Trust me on that." He leaned closer to her and took her hand, "I like talking to you, we have so much in common, please don't think anything else matters. You've become such a good friend to me in the short time we've known each other. I don't want to loose that over something so stupid." He squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

Jo looked up at him searchingly, "Right now you're the best friend I've ever had, and I don't want to loose that either." She replied quietly as she squeezed his hand in return.

"Good." he smiled at her, but didn't let go of her hand.

"So...a drummer, huh?" Jo said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh Christ, I was hoping you wouldn't notice that part. You're like a bloody bloodhound, I swear." he grumbled good naturedly.

"Of course I noticed."Jo laughed, "Are you a drummer Crowley?"

He grinned at her when she used Crowley instead of calling him by his first name. In the past when he had told someone his real name they had used it, even when they knew he hated it. "Yes, I was a professional drummer from age 15 til 21. After that I started at Macleod Inc."

"That's so great." Jo said looking at him intently.

"Why?" asked Crowley confused.

"I've always liked drummers the best." she shot him a flirty grin, "I'm not sure I can handle any more perfection from you." she shook her head at his laugh, "Next you'll be telling me that under that fancy suit you have tattoos and that would be that." she laughed.

Both of Crowley's eyebrows rose as she said that. "What would happen if I had tattoos?" he asked.

"Well, I would probably have to marry you." She sent him another flirty smile.

"My, my. I think that's the quickest marriage proposal I've ever gotten. We haven't even known each other for a whole week Ms. Harvelle." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her fingers where their hands were still clasped.

"I said if you had tattoos." Jo said with an amused expression.

"Yes I know." He sent her a wide grin, and stood from the table, using their clasped hands to help her up. "Lunch was wonderful, luv, but Daddy needs to get back to work." He kissed her on her cheek, then on the back of the hand he was still holding. He held it a moment longer before he let go, only to move his hand to her lower back to escort her to the front of the restaurant to pay for their meal.

Jo had so many questions running through her mind. Did he really have tattoos? Where? When could she see them? But she held her questions, too distracted to speak. When they got outside Crowley smiled at her and said he would text her. He slid on his sun glasses and strode to his Mercedes. Jo stood on the sidewalk and admired him until he was in his car and leaving. "Get a hold of yourself Harvelle." she said sternly to herself as she walked to her truck to head back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Every Saturday night the Harvelles had their patchwork family over for dinner, the family included Jo's parents, Ellen and Bill, Bobby and his adopted sons Dean and Sam, and recently it also included their friends Ash and Charlie. Ash worked at the Roadhouse doing Jo's old job as bartender and waiter, while Charlie worked as a mechanic with Bobby and Dean at Singer and Son Auto. So far Sam was the only family member not working at the garage or the bar, he had been the most ambitious of the kids and actually went to college, graduating with honors as a lawyer. He had recently moved back to their hometown and was working for a local law firm. He kept saying he was going to get an apartment, but for now he was sleeping on Deans couch.

Jo was helping her mother put dinner together before everyone arrived. As Jo was pulling the rolls out of the oven her phone began to ring playing _I Will Always Love You_ By Whitney Houston. Her eyes widened, damn Crowley, she knew he had messed with her phone the night before while they were out to dinner, but she didn't realize he had changed his ring tone to the most embarrassing song in history. Jo made a dash for the phone where it was sitting on the kitchen counter, She picked it up but she could already see her mom watching her with wide eyes. Jo gave a nervous chuckle, "Never leave your friends alone with your phone, right?" she said to her mom before answering the phone.

"Oh my god, you prick," she said as she answered the phone, the only response was Crowley laughing on the other end at her greeting, Jo sighed and walked into the dining room and away from her mom who was trying to pretend she wasn't listening.

"You didn't like my ring tone, sweetheart?" Crowley said smugly.

"No, it was terrible," Jo laughed despite herself. "So whats up big Daddy?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing, I'm bored, we should go out." he replied.

"I would if I could, but at the moment I am getting ready to have family dinner. I've just been helping mom in the kitchen, but we should only go for a couple of hours, you want to meet after then?"

"Sounds good to me, any ideas of what to do?"

"I have no idea, I'll probably want to just veg out to be honest."

"We could do that, how about you come to my place? We'll watch a movie."

"Perfect, text me your address, I'll pick up some ice cream on the way, any flavor you like?"

"Anything is fine, get some mini m&ms too. If we're having junk food we might as well have the good stuff."

Jo laughed, "No problem, I'll text you when I'm on my way. I think I just heard the door so everyone is probably here so I should go, I'll see you soon."

"Alright, luv. See you soon, and if Robert is there give him a kiss from me."

Jo snorted, "Yeah I'm sure he'll love that. Bye." Jo hung up on Crowley as he was still laughing. She knew she had a dopey grin on her face as she looked down and the phone. She turned around to head back into the kitchen only to find her mother, father, and Dean standing in the doorway looking at her. "Are you kidding me? Don't you people have better things to do then listen to me on the phone?" She crossed her arms and frowned at all three of them.

"Why didn't you tell us you have a new boyfriend?" asked Bill gruffly.

"Yeah, you could have invited him to dinner tonight." Said Ellen.

Jo laughed outright at that. "Oh sure, invite a guy I only met last week to dinner, with you vultures? No way." Jo pushed by them and went back into the kitchen.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked her mother sounding cross.

"It means that every time I have brought someone over here to introduce you, you all have scarred him away. It's happened what, three times now? I'm not risking that this time." replied Jo as she gathered up the dishes to take to the dinning room.

She pushed past the three of them again and started setting the table. Her father and Dean both slunk in the room to help her set up while her mother sent her a glare and went back into the kitchen to start pulling things out of the oven.

About an hour later everyone was sitting around the table, pleasantly full. There was a lull in the conversation and Jo had started to believe that her parents were going to let the matter go. She forgot about Dean.

"So, Jo has a new loooover," sing songed Dean to the room. Everyone turned their eyes to Jo, she could feel herself turning red.

Jo shot a Dean a glare, "We are just friends, you asshat. Not that it's anyone's business."

"Please, your phone played _I Will Always Love You_ when he called." replied Dean.

"That was his idea of a joke, and how do you know that, you weren't here when he called." Snapped Jo.

"Your dad told me." Dean snarked back.

Jo sent a glare at her dad was was looking at the ceiling, trying not to face his daughters death glare.

"All of you are a bunch of freaking gossips." Jo turned her glare on the rest of the room.

"Honey, we're just curious about it, especially when you get all cagey and won't even tell us who this person is." said her mother in her 'be reasonable' tone.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I met him last weekend, his car was broke down so I called Bobby to come get it. Turned out he was heading to the same knife show as me so I gave him a ride. I like him, so we've been talking and hanging out all this week...Happy?"

"Joanna Beth! No, I am not happy, you picked up some weirdo on the side of the road? How could you?" Ellen said angrily, her voice rising with each word, "We have been teaching you stranger danger since you were three, you would think it would have sunk in by now!"

Charlie had a pensive look on her face, "Last weekend, the only car we got in last weekend was that Mercedes."

Jo looked away from her still fuming mother, "Yeah that's his. It's a pretty thing."

"Pretty?" Deans eyes were wide, "That's an almost 200 thousand dollar car!"

Jo opened and closed her mouth a few times, "No shit?" she asked, "Huh, no wonder it's so nice inside." she commented.

Bobby cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him, "So you seeing him tonight?" he asked with a casual air.

"Yeah as soon as I'm done with this interrogation. He sends you a kiss by the way." Jo grinned at the old man.

"You tell him to stop trying to kiss me, I ain't that kinda girl." snarked Bobby. Jo just laughed as the rest of the table stared at Bobby like he'd grown a second head, "I have a book for him in my truck, when you go take it to him, tell him I expect a call in the next few days to talk about it."

"No problem Bobby." Jo smiled at him.

Ellen had a pissed look on her face, "So Bobby gets to meet him but your parents don't?" she asked is a pissy voice.

Jo sighed, "Mom, Bobby worked on his car, that's how they met. Whatever they have going on now has nothing to do with me." she shot Bobby a wink.

"Ain't nothin' going on. We just like the same books is all. And he's a terrible flirt." groused Bobby.

Jo nodded in agreement, "He is that!" Jo turned to look at her Ellen again, "Look for now he is just a friend, I'm hoping for more, but for now, that's all. And I'm sorry but after what happened with Gordon, I'm not in a rush to bring anyone over here to meet you people." Everyone at the table except Ash and Charlie (who hadn't been part of the family at the time) looked ashamed of themselves when Jo mentioned Gordon.

"Anyway, I have places to be. Bobby is your truck open so I can grab that book?" Jo stood up from the table as she spoke.

"Yeah, kiddo, I didn't lock it." He gave her smile.

"Great, I'll see you all later." Jo walked out of the house, ignoring Ellen calling her name. She grabbed the old book out of Bobbies truck before getting into her own truck. She pulled out of the drive her tires squealing on the pavement. She gave a brief wave to her mom who was now standing on the porch with her arms crossed, looking upset. Any other time Jo might have knuckled under, stopped the truck and got back out to listen to her mom lecture her, but tonight she was tired of it. She knew the next time she saw her mom she would pay for it, but for now she just didn't want to deal with it.

She pulled out her phone to check the address for Crowley's place before she stopped at the first grocery store she came across to grab the junk food for movie night. She made it to Crowley's apartment building fairly easily. He was in one of the newer high rise buildings downtown. She found a parking spot and headed to the main door. There was a nice lobby and a set of elevators. She walked over to them and pressed the button. She got in and pressed the button for the top floor. Her stomach gave a lurch as the car started rising, she hated elevators.

She exited the elevator into a short hallway with just one door. She hefted the bag of groceries higher and walked to the door to knock. Crowley answered quickly, as soon as he saw her he smiled. She noticed right away that he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans instead of his usual suit and tie. It was a surprising change, but a good one. She smiled widely at him about to say something before she noticed that he did indeed have tattoos, she could see the edges below the sleeves of his t-shirt. Her eyebrows rose, she couldn't tell what they were from just the edges but they were colorful.

Crowley noticed her staring at his arms and laughed, "At least come in if you are just going to ogle me." he joked.

Jo startled, "Oh, right, sorry." she walked in the door he was now holding open for her, "Where do you want the snacks?" she asked.

He placed his hand in the small of her back and led her further into the room. It was an open floor plan, so they walked into the sparse living room which flowed into a very modern and sleek kitchen. Jo couldn't help but notice that there wasn't anything personal anywhere. It looked more like a hotel room then someones home. She unpacked the ice cream while Crowley watched. When she found the tube of mini M&Ms she tossed them at him. He caught them easily and started to open them.

"I've been wanting these all day." he grinned at her, then proceeded to eat some of them.

"Happy to help." she smiled back, then turned to put the ice cream in his freezer. "So what are we watching?" Once she was done she turned and walked back towards him.

"Horror movie?" asked Crowley as he walked over to the large sectional couch in the living room, in front of it, mounted between two windows, was a huge flat screen TV.

"Sure, I like horror." Jo plopped down on the sofa next to him while he grabbed the remotes off the coffee table. There was some space between them as he got the TV set up on Netflix and started looking through the movie options.

"Old or new?"he asked.

"Lets go old, so we can make fun of it." answered Jo as she relaxed further into the cushy couch.

"Wonderful." he replied " I love doing that." He shot a grin at her.

"Oh, I would never have guessed." she replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at her and went back to searching through the movies, "How about _Drag Me To Hell_?"

"It's not that old, but sure, could be fun." Jo kicked off her shoes and folder her legs under her.

Crowley started the movie and they proceeded to rip it to shreds as they watched. Both of them telling the characters what they should do then mocking them for their bad decisions. They both laughed at the end when the main character was dragged to hell despite trying the whole movie to get rid of her curse. After the movie they got up and ate ice cream in the kitchen while discussing what they thought would happen to the main girls boyfriend now that he had the cursed button. When they were done with the ice cream they sat back down on the couch with glasses of wine. This time they were pressed close together as they sat.

"Want to watch anything else?" Asked Crowley as he angled himself so he could look at her, their legs still pressed together.

"Meh, whatever." Jo leaned her head on the back of the couch but turned to look at him. "Whatever you want." she smiled softly at him.

"That is a dangerous thing to say." he grinned at her, then flipped the TV to a music channel and turned the sound down low.

Jo smiled and scooted herself closer so they were pressed further together, "Ooo I like a bit of danger. Are you ever going to show me your tattoos?" she poked at his arm where she could see a glimpse of them under his shirt.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he teased.

Jo chuckled "I would have to take off my pants to show you mine."

Crowley raised his eyebrows,"You naughty girl. I would never have guessed."

Jo outright laughed, "Mine is on my right leg and hip, goodness the dirty mind you must have." She ran her hand from where it was on his sleeve up to his neck and gently brushed at his hair.

"Where are you planning for this to go?" he asked her suddenly seriously while looking into her eyes.

"Well, I did already ask you to marry me." she grinned.

"That is true, we are practically engaged, aren't we luv?" he leaned further towards her.

"That should at least warrant a kiss, shouldn't it?" she murmured with her eyes already half closed.

"Definitely." He took her glass of wine and set it on the end table with his then closed the gap between them to press his lips to hers.

She pressed closer and angled her head more, she could feel the rough scratch of his 5 o'clock shadow and couldn't help but let out a little moan, making her lips part. Crowley used this to his advantage and deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue press to her lips, so she opened for him. She reached her other arm up to wrap around his shoulders to bring them even closer. He leaned in more, so she allowed him to press her down to lay on the couch with him over her. They kissed deeply and pressed close to each other for several minutes before the broke apart to take several deep breaths, while gazing at one another. He leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth, then her cheek, then another just behind her ear, making his way down to leave kisses down the long column of her neck. She ran her hands through his hair, encouraging him with small pleased sounds in the back of her throat. She ran her hands down his back and tugged at his shirt.

Crowley chuckled, "You just want to see the tattoos don't you, sweetheart?" he said in a low voice next her her ear, his cheek pressed against hers.

Jo giggled and rubbed her cheek against his, liking the scruff. "You caught me, this is all a ruse to see your ink." She could feel the rumble in his chest as he chuckled at her.

He leaned up and off of her, kneeling between her legs. He grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head one handed. Jo sat up to run her hands over his lightly haired chest then up over his shoulders and down the colorful inked dragons that decorated his upper arms and shoulders.

Crowley raised his eyebrows at her, she just grinned back at him and leaned in to kiss him again. After a moment she pulled away again, "So, are we going to make out on this couch like teenagers, or are you going to take me to your bed, so I can show you my tattoo?" She gave him a flirty smile.

She laughed as Crowley practically jumped off the couch to stand, he reached a hand out for her to take. She put her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to his bedroom. The first thing she noticed was how huge the bed was, a California King, at least. The bedding was all crisp white, to the right side was a walk in closet that was open, she glanced a lot of suits inside. To the left was a set of french doors that led to a patio. The curtains were open and she could see the street lights in the distance.

As they reached the bed Crowley pulled her to him and kissed her again. He only pulled away to remove her shirt, then his lips where back on hers. She felt him unhook her bra and she gladly let that drop as well so she could push her bare chest to his as they kissed. She moaned as his chest hair scratched against her sensitive nipples. He groaned in response, then wrapped an arm around her waist to lift her and lay her down on the bed.

"Lets see if I can find this tattoo." He grinned at her and unbuttoned her jeans then pulled them off and dropped them on the floor. He ran his hands up her legs from ankle to hip. She smirked at him then pulled her right leg over her left so he could get a clear look at the tattoo that was high up on her leg and hip. In stark contrast to her pale skin was a black ink tattoo of of an old fashioned pocket knife with a wooden handle (like the one she often carried with her he noted) behind it was a sprig of flowers in bloom.

"I've always meant to get it colored, but I haven't had the time." She looked down at it as well.

Crowley ran his hand over the ink, it was just slightly larger than his hand. "It's beautiful as is, but I could see it in color as well." he smiled at her, "I like it, it looks like your knife,"

Jo grinned, "I showed the artist that very knife and this is what he came up with. For a whole year now this has been my little secret, now you know too."

Crowley scrunched up his eyebrows, "You didn't tell anyone you have a tattoo? Why?"

"Because I knew it would get back to my Mom if I told any of my friends or family, they are all horrible gossips." Jo laughed. She moved her leg back down and sat up, Crowley's hand remained on her leg over the tattoo. She brought her hands up to the button of his pants and unbuttoned it. She grinned up at him and slowly lowered his zipper. Crowley was breathing harder and staring very intently at her. "It hardly seems fair that you're wearing pants and I'm not." she said as she pushed his pants down, leaving him in only a pair of dark red boxers. She could see the outline of his hard cock through the fabric, as she ran her hand over it she couldn't help but be surprised and pleased with how big he was.

Crowley reached down and grabbed her hand, he pressed a kiss along the side of her hand before dropping it and crawling onto the bed with her. They both scooted around on the big bed until they were laying properly, Jo tugged him until he was on top of her pressing her into the bedding and kissing passionately. As they kissed they worked their underwear off so that nothing was separating them, as soon as her panties were gone Crowley had his thick fingers pressing into her wet center. She moaned into his mouth then pulled away to pant. He buried his face in her neck to lick and suck the soft skin there, leaving small marks. She could feel his heavy cock rubbing against her hip, she reached down and took a hold of him, letting her hand squeeze him then feel his length from root to tip.

"Where were you hiding this thing?" she asked breathless. She could feel him chuckle against her neck.

"You just weren't looking close enough," he murmured into her ear, he curled his fingers inside of her and pressed his thumb to her clit.

"Oh, Fuck. Crowley." she moaned as she orgasmed around his fingers. "Oh god, please want you in me." she begged as she squirmed around and clenched her inner muscles around his fingers.

"Anything you want, luv." he kissed her mouth, then pulled his fingers out of her so he could lean over to his night stand for a condom.

Jo ran her hands over whatever part of him she could reach while whispering for him to hurry. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on with shaking hands. He leaned back over her, grabbing the back of her left knee to pull her leg up higher, and slid into her with one stroke. Jo threw her head back and moaned as he filled her up. Crowley leaned down to kiss her, pressing her knee towards her chest. Jo wrapped one arm around his neck to encourage the passionate kissing and ran her other hand over his back, her nails scratching lightly. She wrapped her free leg around his waist and squeezed her inner muscles around him to encourage him to move.

Crowley pulled away from her mouth and cursed at the feeling of her clenching him tight. He started to thrust shallowly into her, grinding his hips after each thrust. Jo was panting and moaning and encouraging him any way she could. After a few minutes of this slow torturous fucking Jo couldn't take any more, "Please, please just fuck me?" she moaned into his ear before biting at the soft skin below his ear. She could feel him grin against her neck before he pulled back to look at her.

"As you wish." his voice was wrecked, and even deeper than usual. She moaned at the sound of it, then let out a half shout as he thrust hard into her.

"Yes!" she gasped out and pushed back against him. The room was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and moans as they ravaged each other. Jo's nails scratched his back as she arched and came again while calling out his name. As he felt her clamp down on him he shuttered and moaned her name into her neck as he came. They laid there and panted for a minute. Jo realized she had clamped her hand in his hair, she released it and proceeded to pet his hair as they caught their breath. He moaned happily and snuggled further into her neck, making her giggle as his breath tickled her.

After some time passed he sighed and leaned up to pull out of her so he could clean up. She watched him walk into the bathroom before willing herself to move so she could get under the blankets. Just as he came back she had settled under the cool cotton sheets. He grinned at her and joined her in bed. He wrapped her in his arms and they fell asleep together for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo woke up slowly, she stretched, one hand touching the warm skin of another person. She smiled to herself and rolled over to snuggle against Crowley's back.

"You awake,luv?" his voice was even more scratchy then normal. Jo nodded against his back.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily, she could feel his arms moving.

"Just checking my phone, the Boss never gets a day off you know." he grumbled.

Jo giggled at him and leaned up to peak over his shoulder and kiss his stubbly cheek, he turned enough to kiss her properly. She pulled back to smile at him, "Fuck it." he said and tossed the phone onto the night stand. He fully turned over to take her back in his arms for a proper wake up.

Jo walked through the door of Singer and Son on Monday with a big smile on her face. She had spend the whole weekend with Crowley. Just an hour ago she had rolled out of his amazingly comfortable bed, shared a shower with him in his stupidly big bathroom, and had a quick breakfast before heading to work.

Jo got herself situated at her desk and checked her email and messages to prioritize what needed to be done first. She had just got off the phone with a client when Bobby knocked on her open office door.

"Hey Bobby, what do you need?" Jo smiled up at him.

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up." he said with a serious face.

"Oh?" asked Jo with a frown.

"Yeah, your mama is spitting fire about how you left on Saturday. She was ranting and raving, then yesterday she called me and yelled some more because you weren't at your apartment and weren't answering your phone." Bobby gave her a significant look. "She was also grilling me about Crowley. I didn't say much, but she kept trying."

"Crap, Bobby, I'm so sorry. I should have known she wouldn't just leave it alone." Jo said with a frown.

"I've been dealing with your moms crazy a lot longer then you have. But if I were you I would be prepared for her to come in here today. You should have just answered your phone when she called." He groused.

"I had the phone on silent from when we had dinner, then I left it in Crowley's living room and just forgot about it. I only saw it this morning that mom had called like five million times and left me a bunch of, I'll just say rude, voice mails." Jo ran a hand down her face, "And now I am trying to charge my phone and get the morning business done before I call her."

Bobby raised his eyebrows "So I take it your more then friends now?" he gave a significant look towards her neck where several small hickeys could be seen, "Do I need to call him and have a talk about seducing young girls." he asked jokingly.

"Ha no, it was mutual. And I'm 25 I don't need to be protected, Bobby." She shot him a playful glare.

"Yeah, it will be fun when your mom and daddy find out you are dating a man who is only a a couple years younger then them." he reminded her.

Jo sighed, "You didn't tell them how old he is?" she asked.

"Naw, didn't tell them much of anything except his name, your mama got mad at me when I couldn't tell her a last name. Told her how he and I both read history books and classic literature. That's about all I had to tell her." he shrugged.

"Thanks Bobby." she muttered.

Bobby nodded and grunted. "Well, I have work to do, try to not let your mama kill you."

Jo gave a small laugh and waved him off. When he left she got some more work done, about an hour later she she sighed and picked up her cell phone to call her Mom. Before she could dial the number Ellen walked through her door. "Mom, I was just about to call you."

"Oh? I'm sure," was the sarcastic reply," After all you've been ignoring me for almost two days, I figured you would just keep doing it." Ellen snarked.

"Mom. Come on. I wasn't ignoring you. My phone was on silent and I left it in the other room. I am sorry. But I don't appreciate the nasty voice mails you left me. I am a grown adult, I don't answer to you and you talking to me like that, makes you the childish one." Jo gave Ellen a serious look.

"I am your mother, Joanna Beth! I have every right..."

Jo cut her off, "NO, you don't. I have let you control my life, and chase off my boyfriends and generally act like a crazy person for far too long. I'm done, mom. I love you, but it's just too much. I just need you to back off. I'm sorry, but that's what I need." Jo looked at Ellen imploringly.

Ellen glared at Jo for a moment before she turned around and left without a word. Jo sighed and put her head down on her desk.

For the next two weeks Ellen gave Jo the cold shoulder. At family dinners Ellen didn't say more then a few curt words to her. At the end of the last family gathering Jo's dad had given her a one armed hug and said he was sorry about Ellen being so curt. Jo had just smiled at him and told him it wasn't his fault. He has been doing his best to not get in the middle, but with a hard headed daughter and an even harder headed wife, he was stuck. Bill had always been a strong, steady, and mostly silent presence in her life. Always there for her when she needed him, but when it came to raising his daughter he always tended to follow Ellen's lead.

Twenty minutes after the awkward dinner had ended Jo opened the door to Crowley's apartment with the key he had given her. She had only been back to her place in the last two weeks to pick up her mail, water her single house plant, and to grab more of her clothes.

She kicked her shoes off and went to the kitchen to put away the leftovers she brought back from dinner. Crowley wasn't going to be back for another two hours max, he was schmoozing some investors at some fancy bar across town. She wished she had blown off family dinner to go with him.

She sighed and decided to crawl into his huge bed and wait for him there. She grabbed her lap top from the kitchen island where she left it that morning and headed to the bedroom. She pulled off all of her clothes and stole one of Crowley's shirts from the laundry to wear to bed, she wasn't planning on wearing it long after he got home anyway. She crawled into bed and dragged her computer closer.

She checked her email, nothing except a funny cat video from Charlie. She watched it and wrote her back thanking her for the amusement. She checked when the next gun and knife shows were happening. Then she started window shopping on eBay, she watched some cool vintage clothes just to see how much the auctions went up to. It didn't take her long to get bored, she put on Netflix, but was still bored, she knew what she wanted to be doing, but he was off in a bar somewhere.

She glanced over at the closet and caught site of herself in the mirror that hung in the back of it. She knelt up and looked at herself. Her hair was roughed up from how she was laying and Crowley's shirt fell over one shoulder, she angled herself a bit and she could see her tattoo peaking out below the dark cloth of his shirt. She grinned to herself and got out her phone. She had to take 10 pictures of herself in the mirror before she got one she really liked, she wanted to make sure she was all covered but still sexy. She took a deep breath and texted it to Crowley with the caption, "I hope you don't mind I borrowed your shirt, miss you xoxo." She flopped back down on the bed and waited for a reply. She really hopped he had the sound turned up on his phone.

Crowley was sitting at a table with four other gentlemen, all of them older then him by at least five years. They were having drinks and discussing business opportunities in Sioux City and the surrounding area. At least that's what they were suppose to be talking about, somehow they had gotten off topic and were now trying to one up each other on who had the best golf story. He was bored out of his mind but kept a smile on his face. These men could make or break you in this area of the world. Just when he was thinking of getting a refill he heard _Uptown Girl_ by Billy Joel coming from his pocket. All the other men stopped talking and looked at him.

He chuckled, "Must be my girlfriend." he slipped his phone from his pocket to check it. He opened the text and his eyebrows went up as the picture came up on his screen. "Well...it seems I have a prior engagement gentlemen." he stood up.

"Oh, you're not running off home because the lady called are you?" ribbed Carlson the oldest of the group.

"If you saw the picture I just got, you would be going home as well. Night boys." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the bar.

Jo pouted when Crowley didn't answer, he probably has his phone on silent she thought to herself. She stretched out and let her eyes close while listening to the movie she had playing on her computer. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew she was being kissed awake. She couldn't have slept long because the movie was still playing. Crowley pulled back and smiled at her, "You send me a picture like that, then I get home and you're sleeping?" he asked with a grin as he stared unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

She stretched out again and gave him a sleepy smile, "You didn't answer, I thought you were busy." she pouted.

He chuckled at her and finished opening the shirt, he ran his hand over her stomach and up to cup her breast and tease her nipple. She arched her back and moaned, "As soon as I got that picture I came home." he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him to pull him down on top of her.

An hour later they were sitting against the head board, sides pressed together and one of Jo's legs slung over Crowley's. They were eating ice cream out of one bowl and watching the movie Jo had on before Crowley got home.

"So how was family dinner." asked Crowley in between bites.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Well mom barely said two words to me but she glared a lot. Dad told me he was sorry about it. I feel bad for him actually, he has never know what to do when we fight. Dean kept asking me inappropriate questions, while Charlie winked and giggled. I swear they are both like children. And I caught Sam giving me worried looks. Ash didn't show up because he is in some sort of video game war with his online nemesis. Bobby was the only one who was acting normal, which he also sent along another book, it's on the coffee table."

Crowley sighed and hugged her closer. He knew this rift between her and her mom was chewing her up inside no matter how much she tried to blow it off as nothing. "Is there anything I can do?" he murmured against her hair. Jo let out a small sigh and rubbed her face into his chest.

"No, I think if we did go over there together she might be more angry. I know we will have to do it, I don't want to hide you or make you into my dirty secret. But I think we should let her cool off before we unleash you on her." She smiled as she felt him chuckle against her.

"Anytime you're ready I'll be there." he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I did have a question for you though."

Jo leaned back to look at him, "Good question, or bad question?"

He smiled, "I think it's good. Next weekend I am going back to London for three days. I was wondering if you would come with me. I'd like you to meet my family." he looked at her hopefully.

Jo's mouth was open in shock, "Really?"

Crowley cleared his throat, "I have told them about you, they want to meet you. And honestly I have to to go home, I need to see my boy, but I really don't want to be away from you for three days, as cheesy as that sounds."

"I don't want to be away from you either." She leaned into him for a quick kiss. "When do we leave?"

He grinned at her, "Thursday afternoon, then we'll head back Sunday. Hopefully be back in time for work Monday."

"I'll have to tell Bobby I need Thursday and Friday off, seeing as I've never taken a day off in five years, he should be fine with it."

"We'll just promise to bring him a book or two, he won't be able to resist." Crowley grinned.

Jo laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. "I've never actually got to use my passport! I'm excited! Tell me what airline and I'll look up how much my ticket will be." Jo leaned away from him to grab her lap top.

"Ah, well, you see, I already got you a ticket when I bought mine."

"That was very presumptuous wasn't it?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well if you said no, I just wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Are you kidding? Plane tickets aren't cheap!"

Crowley shrugged, "I could probably commute to England every weekend for years and not make a dent in the family holdings, Jo." he said seriously.

"I just...can't even." Jo said starring at him dumbly.

Crowley shrugged, "The money doesn't mean anything to me compared to you. I can easily afford an extra plane ticket to take you with me if you want to go. So please just, let me do this for you?" he pulled her close to him again.

Jo sighed. "It's hard for me, my family has always been stubborn about what they see as charity. It was drilled into me as a kid that you work hard and support yourself." she wrapped an arm around his neck and nuzzled his cheek.

"The difference is that this isn't charity. I have every intention of being with you as long as you'll have me, which means what's mine is yours." he looked at her seriously. "I know it hasn't been very long but I lo...care about you deeply." he stopped himself before he said love.

"You idiot, were you about to say you love me? We've known each other 3 weeks, and..."

Crowley cut in "I know, I know, I don't want you to think you have to..." Jo pressed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't think for an instant that I don't love you too. It's just so dumb. It's so fast, but it doesn't mean that I haven't loved you from day one." Jo removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth, kissing him deeply. He made a pleased sound and rolled her under him to kiss her lips in a series of pecks, then he kissed her cheek, and the tip of her nose.

"Best news I've heard in years." he mumbled as he then started kissing her neck from on side to the other, then down her chest. She laughed and smoothed her hand over his hair, down his neck and over his shoulders. He looked up at her and grinned "Still can't stop touching the tats, huh?"

She shook her head and ran her hand over the colorful dragons again. He smirked back and ran his hand down her body to her hip where her tattoo rested. They smiled at one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby stared at Jo with his eyes narrowed, "You...YOU want time off? You've never asked for a day off in your life." he groused at her.

"Yeah well, now my boyfriend wants to whisk me away to London for the weekend, soooo I need a couple days off." Jo raised her eyebrows at him, "If it makes it any easier we were thinking about bringing you home a couple of books?" she weedled while giving him a big smile.

He gave her a considering look, "I'll send Crowley a list of the books I'm looking for. Are you going to tell your mama that you're fleeing the country?" he grumbled.

Jo puckered her lips and glared at him, "I'm not fleeing, we'll be back on Sunday. I could send her an email from the plane? Would that count?"

"Yeah, if you're a chicken shit." he glared back at her, "You know if you don't tell her, I'm gonna be the one who gets hell? She thinks we are in cahoots, she informed me that I wasn't your father and that I shouldn't know more about your life then she does. It was **not** a comfortable conversation, luckily Bill took the phone from her before she could really get going, but it was enough, believe me." He gave her a tired look.

"Ah fuck Bobby, I'm so sorry. When we get back I'll just bring him for family dinner and end this. At least that way she will yell at us and leave you alone. I really don't understand what's going on with her lately." Jo said in a contrite voice. She couldn't believe her mother was talking to Bobby this way, they had been friends since before her parents had been married.

"You don't understand? She thinks she's loosing you Joanna. She is panicked and lashing out, I don't think she knows what else to do. I tried to tell her that her own attitude is a big part of the problem but you can imagine where she told me stuff my opinions." he pulled off his hat and ran a hand over his head before cramming the dirty thing back on his head, "She keeps saying 'this Crowley person' is leading you astray. I tried to tell her that wasn't true either, but you know Ellen."

"Crap. This is just great. I just wanted us to be a couple for awhile and get to know each other without the rest of my family butting in." Jo sighed. "Was that really so selfish?" she asked him with a sad look.

"No, I don't think it was. You've had bad luck with introducing people to this crazy ass family of ours, but I think Crowley can handle it. He seems like enough of an asshole to fit in perfectly. I bet Dean's gonna hate him though. You know how he is."

Jo snorted out a laugh, "Yeah, he's gonna think Crowley's talking down to him." She rolled her eyes.

"My thoughts exactly. Look, just tell Ellen where you're going, and tell her you're gonna bring him for dinner the next week. I wouldn't tell her until you are about ready to go though, as soon as she finds out you are leaving the country she will try and stop you." He threw her a wink.

Jo threw back her head and laughed, "You bet your ass she would try and stop me. Why do you think I haven't got to use my passport yet? She doesn't want me to fly. She's sure the plane'll crash." Jo shook her head, Ellen was the pentacle of the worrying mother.

Bobby patted her shoulder, "You go and have a great time, Jo Jo. But don't forget my books." He walked out of her office and headed back to the garage.

Jo laughed to herself and sat down at her desk. She had a lot of work to do if she was taking Thursday and Friday off. She shot Crowley a text letting him know she got time off and to expect a book list from Bobby.

The week went by super fast and very slow at the same time. Jo packed her bag at least three different times. Before she knew it, it was Thursday morning. She and Crowley were in his car and heading towards the airport, Jo had her phone out trying to psych herself up to call her mom. Crowley had one hand on her knee as he drove, but didn't comment. He knew it was a tough situation for her.

She finally just hit the button to call her mom and put the phone to her ear, Ellen answered on the second ring, "Well, this is a surprise. You haven't called me in weeks Joanna Beth." said Ellen as a greeting.

"Hey mom, yeah well, things have been kinda strained, haven't they? I didn't think you would want to hear what I had to say. But I needed to talk to you, I certainly didn't want you yelling at poor Bobby again when he knows something you don't."

"He shouldn't know anything before I do Joanna. It's not his place, if you would just talk to me instead of everyone else."

"Mom, that's not what's going on and you know it. He's my boss, and he's Crowley's friend as well. And you would know plenty if I didn't feel like you were going to be confrontational every time I did try to share something with you."

"I just don't understand why everything has to be so secretive with you. I'm assuming you have something to say to me if you actually took time to call me." Ellen sighed.

"Yeah, I do. I am currently on my way to the airport, Crowley and I are heading to London so I can meet his family." Jo waited for her mothers reaction, but there was silence on the other end of the phone, she pulled the phone away from her face to make sure it hadn't disconnected. It wasn't so she brought it back to her face. "Mom? Are you still there?"

Jo jerked the phone away from her face when her Mom started screaming on the other end. Crowley shot her an alarmed look at the sounds coming out of the phone. "MOM, mom! Oh my god, calm down! Just listen!" Jo waited for Ellen to quiet down, "It's only for three days mom, and next weekend I'll bring Crowley over to family dinner so all of you can meet him."

Ellen was silent for a few more seconds, "Joanna, you bring him this weekend, I don't want you getting on a plane. It's dangerous." Ellen said in a stern voice.

"Sorry mom, we are already at the airport. I'm going. I love you, and I'll see you next week."

"Joann Beth Harvelle you better not hang up, we are not done."

"Bye Mom." Jo hung up the phone even though she could hear her mom cussing.

"Well that was stressful and I wasn't even on the phone," remarked Crowley as he parked the car.

"Yeah, no shit." Jo's phone started buzzing, it was her Mom calling back. Jo turned her phone off, and looked at Crowley, "Lets go, Crowley." Jo grabbed her duffle bag out of the back seat while Crowley got his fancy roller suitcase out of the trunk.

The flight to England was pretty uneventful, they had a short layover in New York to change over to a bigger jet. At first Jo was surprised to find out they were flying first class, then she realized it had probably never occurred to Crowley to fly any other way. By the time they made it to England it was 1 AM the next morning. There was a chauffeured Rolls-Royce waiting for them at the airport, Jo was so tired she barely noticed the drive to the more rural outskirts of the city as she was mostly asleep on Crowley's shoulder. When they pulled up to the ivy covered front entrance Crowley shook her awake. His father was waiting at the door with a smile. Crowley was surprised, he assumed that everyone would be asleep.

Crowley helped Jo from the car while the chauffeur pulled their bags out of the trunk. Crowley had his arm around Jo's waist as she looked around bleary eyed. "Father, you didn't have to wait up." Crowley smiled at the older man.

"It was no trouble, I had a conference call out of country so I was going to be up late anyway." he clapped Crowley on the shoulder, "Now, who is this lovely young lady?" He extended his hand towards Jo.

Jo reached out to shake his hand while Crowley introduced them, "Father, this is Joanna Beth Harvelle. Jo this is my father, Roderick Crowley."

"Nice to meet you, sir." smiled Jo.

"And you as well, my dear. Welcome to Park Hall Manor. You look exhausted, Crowley take her to bed. I made sure your room was aired out today and ready for your stay."

"Thank you Father, just have someone leave our bags outside my door would you?" replied Crowley as he started to lead Jo into the house.

"Of course, son." Roderick waved them away with a smile.

Crowley led Jo up the center staircase then took a left towards the family wing of the house.

"This place is fucking huge." Jo muttered to him sleepily.

Crowley chucked, "It's not as big as some."

Jo snorted. This was the biggest house she had ever been in. Crowley led them into a large bedroom, unlike the penthouse in Nebraska, this room was definitely Crowley's, there were swords mounted to the walls, as well as family pictures. Jo wanted to look around more but the bed looked so good. She pulled away from Crowley and flopped face first onto it. She could hear Crowley laugh at her but ignored it.

Crowley sighed and started pulling off her boots. She grumbled but turned over to watch him. He dumped the boots on the floor, then started on the rest of her clothes, when she was down to her panties she tried to crawl under the covers but Crowley made her put on one of his shirts first.

"Why?" she grumbled some more.

"You'll be thankful to have something on when my son runs in here to get in bed with us in the morning." he laughed. Jo sighed and buttoned the shirt on before promptly pulling the covers over her head and closing her eyes. Crowley just shook his head, put on some pajama bottoms, and joined her in bed. She murmured happily when he pulled her close, her head resting on his chest. They were asleep in minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Jo wakes to the sound of tiny giggles and the bed slightly shaking. She cracks open her eyes to see a tiny boy on Crowley's chest. Crowley has a huge smile as he kisses the little boys giggling face. She can't help but smile herself. She stretches and the sounds go quiet. She opens her eyes back up only to see two pairs of identical eyes watching her. She flashes them both a smile, "What time is it?" she asks.

Crowley smiles at her, "It's just after 9, luv. Time for breakfast I think."

"Mmm, sounds good." She smiles at the little boy, "Hi there little guy."

Will leans into Crowley shyly and whispers hi back to her. Crowley gently bounces the little boy. "Will, this is daddy's girlfriend, Jo. Remember I told you about her." Crowley looks back to Jo, "Jo this is my son, Will." Crowley squeezes him a little tighter for a moment.

Jo pulls herself up to lean against the headboard, "I'm so happy to finally meet you Will." She reaches out a hand towards him to see if he'll shake it.

Will looks from her face to her hand for a moment before deciding he wants to take her hand. He delicately takes her hand for a soft shake, then tucks the hand between his body and his daddy's chest. Jo smiles widely at him. "So, whats this about breakfast?" she asks.

Crowley laughs and swings his legs out of bed. He gently places Wills feet on the floor. "Run off to breakfast while Daddy and Jo get dressed. We'll be right down." he pats Will on the butt to send him on his way. The little boy runs out the door without any more prompting.

"He looks so much like you." whispered Jo.

Crowley turned around to smile at her. "You've seen pictures!" he responded.

"Yeah but, it's so different in person. He has the same expressions, and eyes. He's so freaking cute." Jo laughed.

"Glad you think so, just wait til he warms up to you, then you'll think he's a terror." Crowley said as he made his way to the closet.

Jo laughed, "Aren't all kids terrors at some point?" she asked as she got out of bed, "Hey, do you know where my bag is?" she asked looking around.

"Ah, hold on a sec." Crowley peeked out the door. Both their bags were sitting right where he thought they would be. He pulled them inside. "Here you go, sweetheart." he tossed her bag on the bed in front of her.

Jo gave him a quick kiss as a thank you and then opened her bag. She grabbed her bag of toiletries off the top and set them to the side then pulled out some fresh clothes and put them on. She draped the shirt she slept in on the end of the bed. Once she was dressed Crowley opened the door next to the closet, it opened into a very nice en-suite bathroom. She grabbed her toiletries bag and followed him in. They were used to getting ready in one bathroom at this point, they moved around each other easily while brushing their teeth and hair. When Crowley pulled out his shaving stuff, Jo put her hand on his arm. Crowley looked at her questioningly.

"You could let it grow out a bit." she smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he said skeptically.

"Oh yeah. I'd like to see you with a beard, a short beard, not like Grizzly Adams." she laughed, then leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips, then rubbed their cheeks together. "You don't have to, but I wouldn't mind." she sent him a wink then walked back out to the bedroom.

Crowley followed her out a moment later, still scruffy. She grinned at him and he smirked back. He held out a hand for her to take. She grabbed a hold and let him pull her out the door. Now that she was awake, she looked around interested at the house. There were paintings of people and landscapes on the walls, and beautiful runners in the hallway to cover the hard wood floors. She loved the wide staircase with is carved banisters that went down to get to the first floor. He led her through several doors to a small dining room. It was painted a pale blue with wide windows that let in the natural morning light, it was lovely but small enough to be cozy. She saw Will right away, he was seated in a high chair while he waiting patiently for an old man to cut up a small slice of ham on his plate. Jo also recognized Crowley's father, from the night before, he was reading a newspaper and sipping at a steaming cup of tea.

"Good morning everyone." said Crowley as they entered. Three pairs of eyes turned to them. Crowley led Jo over to the table and pulled out a chair for her next to his Father, once she was seated he took the chair between her and Will. "Grandfather this is Joanna. Jo this is my Grandfather."

"It's very nice to meet you, sir." Jo smiled at him.

"None of this sir business young miss. Just Grandfather is fine. I'll shake your hand after breakfast. But until then, you can answer me a question." He looked at her intently.

"Oh, yes si...I mean of course Grandfather. Anything you want to know." She gave him a hesitant smile.

"You're a pretty young thing, aren't you? How'd you end up with an old man like my grandson?" Grandfather barked out with a laugh.

"Dammit old man I knew you were going to say that!" said Crowley as he threw a soft bread roll at his grandfather who just laughed louder.

Jo let out a relieved laugh as Rodrick started laughing as well, Will joined in, but probably because everyone else was laughing as opposed to understanding the joke. She cleared her throat, "Well, I found him along side the road and thought he looked lost, so I decided to keep him." Jo joked back.

Grandfather barked out another rough laugh, "Sounds like him. Well I'm glad you found him and not some ax murderer."

"Oh, I never said I wasn't an ax murderer." replied Jo with a smile as she scooped some eggs onto her plate and then on Crowley's. "I just decided he was too cute to kill." She looked over at Crowley with a wink and a saucy smile.

Crowley looked back with a similar smile. "And Father said my good looks wouldn't get me anywhere." Crowley joked back. Jo replied with a surprised laugh.

Roderick just shook his head, "No, I said even _if_ you had good looks, they wouldn't get you anywhere."

Crowley grabbed his chest like he was wounded. "Ouch, that hurt Father. I mean, real down deep. I'm in pain." he said sarcastically. He shot his dad a grin then picked up his fork to try the eggs.

"Did Will wake you up this morning?" asked Grandfather.

"Oh yeah," said Crowley, "he was there bright and early." he ruffled the little boys hair.

Will was too busy eating his ham and eggs to pay too much attention, but he did send a big smile at his father when he ruffled his hair.

They all fell to a comfortable silence as they ate breakfast, when they were all about done Jo decided to break the silence, "So what are the plans for today? Do you two have to go into work?" She aimed the question at the two older men who were already dressed in suits.

Grandfather answered, "No, we both took the day off. We've missed our boy around here." he smiled at Crowley.

"Oh, sorry I just assumed because you are both wearing suits you were going in to work." she apologized. She was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt that had Singer and Sons Logo across the chest while Crowley was wearing some black slacks and a a deep purple button up shirt. He had left it un-tucked and the top two buttons undone, to make it casual. Little Will was still in his pajamas.

Crowley snorted, "They always wear suits. We could take them to Aruba, they would still wear suits." he said to her.

"No, I would wear a speedo. Just to embarrass you." said Grandfather.

The other two men at the table made disgusted noises while Jo laughed.

"God, Grandfather, I'll never get that image out of my mind. Thank you so much." said Roderick.

"I just had breakfast, I don't don't need to imagine that Grandfather!" remarked Crowley with a frown.

Grandfather just cackled at them.

Jo shook her head at all of them, "At least now I know where Crowley gets it from." she remarked.

"Indeed, he came by it honestly." replied Grandfather with a grin.

"So, no work to do for any of us. Whats the plan? I haven't had a Friday off in ages." smiled Jo.

"And what is it you do, young lady?" asked Rodrick with interest.

Jo shot him a charming smile, "Why, I convince nice gentlemen, like yourself, that they would look great behind the wheel of a fully restored classic car."

Roderick's eyebrows raised, "Is there good business in that line of work?" he asked interested.

"You wouldn't believe. We restored 20 cars last year. Which is a huge number seeing as we have only 3 full time mechanics. We do hire on extra people as we need them, but other then that, just the four of us work there full time. Our reputation is doing us a lot of good, if we keep going like we are, we'll be hiring on more people in permanent positions. I've actually had to turn several customers away this year because we've been so booked." Jo seemed very pleased.

"What sort of cars do you get in, then?" asked Grandfather.

Jo pulled out her phone, "This is a picture of my 1957 Chevy. The guys at the shop fixed it for me for my 21st birthday. Years ago now, but she still runs like a dream." Jo handed her phone to Grandfather to see the picture of her beautiful truck.

"That is a pretty truck!" he smiled at her and handed the phone to Roderick to see.

"Very nice." said Roderick.

"I wanna see!" Will piped up.

Roderick handed the phone over to his small grandson with a smile. The little boy looked at the picture for a moment. "You drive this?" he asked Jo.

"Sure do. I was driving that when I met your Daddy, when his fancy new car was broke down in the middle of no where." Jo shot Crowley a smug look.

Will giggled and handed her phone back, "Can I ride in it?" he asked.

"Sure, little guy, when you come to visit Nebraska I'll take you for a spin." She smiled at him as he cheered.

Crowley smiled brightly at Jo as he grabbed her hand to bring it to his lips. Jo rolled her eyes at him but smiled anyway.

"So, there is that small party at Cristoph's tonight," started Roderick, "I believe you said you wanted to do shopping and lunch in London before that, Crowley?"

Crowley tore his eyes away from Jo, "Yes, that's the plan. Sound good to you, luv?" he asked Jo.

"Sure, I'm up for whatever. Is this a fancy party?" asked Jo worriedly. She had only brought casual clothes.

"It will be a cocktail party. Don't worry about it, we'll find you a cocktail dress in London." Crowley smiled widely at her.

Jo rolled her eyes, "You just want to buy me stuff. You're getting a weird obsession!" she observed.

Crowley laughed, "Then allow me to feed my obsession,darling!" he helped her out of her chair and into a kiss. Jo pulled away and punched him in the shoulder. Crowley just grinned at her then turned to his son, "Better get you dressed or we'll have to leave you here alone to wreak havoc on the house while we're out." Crowley picked him up out of his high chair and put his feel of the floor. Will giggled and ran for the door. "Did you bring a jacket or a sweater, Jo?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah it's in our bedroom, do I need it?" she asked.

Crowley nodded, "Yeah it can be nippy out, I'll grab if for you while I'm upstairs making sure Will is dressed properly. Father, mind coming with me? I'd like to talk with you."

Jo nodded in agreement with his comment, but otherwise let him leave unmolested with Roderick beside him. She and Grandfather made their way into the foyer while making small talk.

Roderick studied Crowley as they walked because breaking the silence, "What do you need, son?"

Crowley took a deep breath, "I wanted to ask you about mother's ring."

Roderick stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. "You mean the engagement ring?" his voice breaking a tiny bit.

Crowley turned to face him when he realized he had stopped. "Yes, the one Grandfather had made for Grandmother...The one you gave Mother."

Roderick drew in a deep breath, "You've only known her a few weeks, Fergus." he said seriously, "You knew Vicky for 10 years before you married, and you never asked for that ring."

"I think that says something as to how I feel, doesn't it? How long did you know Mother before you knew she would be it for you?" Crowley asked. He felt apprehensive talking about it, he and his Father never spoke of his Mother. Crowley didn't remember her, all he knew was his Father had spent the last 42 years in mourning, never re-marrying and always wearing his wedding ring. He always carried her with him, even though she had now been gone much longer then she had ever been alive.

Roderick drew in a shuttering breath at the question, his son never asked him questions about his Mother. He asked Grandfather, but never his Father. Roderick flexed his left hand fingers around his wedding band and gazed at his son. "I knew the moment I met her," he said in a sad whisper.

"Then you understand. The moment she jumped out of that pretty blue truck and flashed me that smile, I knew. I never felt that with Vicky. Never. And I know I won't feel it again with anyone else. She's it for me, Father." Crowley answered seriously.

Roderick had tears at he edge of his eyes, "Well then, follow me." he led Crowley down the hall and to his bedroom. Roderick went in, he walked straight to the dresser where there was a large wooden jewelry box sitting. Crowley waited by the door, watching. Roderick opened the chest and pulled out a ring box. It was a well made and old fashioned brown leather box with a gold clasp.

Roderick turned and walked back to Crowley handing him the box. Crowley accepted it from his Father and slowly opened it. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw it. He had only seen pictures of his Mother and Grandmother wearing the ring. Seeing it in person was much more breathtaking. The center diamond looked huge to him, it was an old European round cut diamond with rose cut diamonds in the setting. It was beautifully set in 18k bloomed yellow gold and platinum. The wedding band next to it was simple yellow gold with an etched floral pattern to match the flower like setting of the engagement ring. The inside of the wedding band was engraved with the date his grandparents had gotten married in 1948. He looked up at his father questioningly.

"I got your Mother a new wedding band when we married. That one was your Grandmothers. They were made as a set. Your Mother was buried with the wedding band I had made, but we kept the engagement ring for you, like she wanted." he explained.

Crowley closed the box and lowered it to his side, "Thank you, for keeping it for me." he leaned in and gave his father a brief hug before hurrying down the hall to his own sons room. He helped Will straighten his outfit of a green shirt and a pair of black corduroy overalls. Then he tied the little boys tennis shoes for him and helped him into a small tweed jacket. Once he was done he sent Will downstairs and then he went back to his own room to put the small box away and grab Jo's leather jacket from her bag.

Roderick watched his son walk away with a sad smile. It was his own fault that his son was so much closer to his Grandfather than himself. Roderick had spend all of Crowley's childhood working while Grandfather had raised the boy. For years Roderick was unable to look at his son, who looked so much like his beautiful Mother. His own grief and loss weighed to heavily to think about the young boy who would never get to know his Mother. Now after 40 years he could look back at his younger self and curse how selfish he had been. After his own grandson had been born and Crowley's ex-wife had left, they had reconciled, but the damage of years of neglect was already done. All he could do now was try and make up for it with the years he had left.


	7. Chapter 7

When Crowley came back downstairs he had Jo's leather jacket over his arm and her beat up black leather purse. Jo smiled and took it, "Thanks, I would have forgotten it." She set it on the floor in front of her and shrugged on the jacket which hugged her figure. Crowley was wearing a nice dark gray, knee length over coat. His father came down the stairs a moment after him.

"Are we taking two cars?" asked Roderick.

"Yes, I think that would be more comfortable. Lets head to the garage." replied Crowley. He put his hand on Jo's lower back and and lead them out the door. They walked around the corner of the house where they was a large detached garage. Will was running in front of the adults trying to get to the garage first, bringing smiles to every ones faces.

Jo's eyes went large when the garage doors opened. The place was huge and there was at least 10 cars housed inside. Crowley peeked into the window of a four door land rover, he saw Will's booster seat already in the back. "Jo, Will, and I will take this, you old men fend for yourself," he grinned at his father and grandfather while picking up Will to sit him in the booster seat in the back of the car.

"Where are we heading?" Asked Jo as she walked to the passengers side door.

"We are going to Bond Street, best place to go shopping." Crowley said from the back seat where he was buckling Will's straps. Jo watched Roderick and Grandfather get into a flashy sports car with a wave.

"Sounds good," said Jo even though she had no idea where Bond Street was.

Crowley grinned. He was going to have a good time, he knew it was going to be an uphill struggle but he was going to buy Jo things today. He pulled the car out of the garage smiling as Will and Jo chatted with each other. His Father was already way ahead of them on the road. 'Speed freak' thought Crowley amused.

When they finally made it to Bond Street Crowley parked in front of Louis Vuitton. He could already see his Father and Grandfather walking towards them from down the street. He unbuckled Will and sat him on his hip then came around the car to take Jo's hand. "We're going here first." he smiled at her.

She looked up at the building curiously, "Why do you want to go to Louis Vuitton?" she asked him.

"For you, sweetheart." he grinned at her.

"I don't need anything." she grumbled at him as he pulled her into the store.

As they walked in a sales associate walked up to them with a smile, "Hello, my name is Tessa. May I help you find anything?" she asked with a posh accent.

Jo shook her head but Crowley spoke, "Yes, as a matter of fact. My girlfriend and I will be traveling between here and the states quite a bit in the coming months and she needs a nice travel bag." he gave Jo a smile as she looked at him in shock.

"Of course, sir! Right over here." She led them to a display of travel bags in the signature brown leather with the LV monograms on them. Crowley sat Will down who wrapped an arm around Crowley's leg to stay close. Crowley was looking at the bags and listening to Tessa talking about them.

Jo kinda rolled her eyes, then started looking around. There was a display of purses so she walked over to look. She saw one she liked it was black on the top in a horizontal stripe, and the bottom was three different vertical stripes of different leathers, the middle being the classic LV monogram brown leather. She reached out to check the price tag, her eyes got huge and she pulled her hand away quickly. 2,800.00 Euros. She didn't know the conversion rate, but she knew the amounts weren't that different from US currency. She turned back around where Crowley was handing a medium size soft sided travel bag to the associate and nodding. She walked back over to him but reached past him to check the price tag on one of the other travel bags on the stand. Before she could reach it Crowley grabbed her hand.

"Nope. Don't even look." he laced their fingers together and started to pull her away to look around some more.

"It's too expensive." she hissed at him trying to let any employees hear her. Without a thought she bent down and picked up Will who had moved himself to hold her leg. She balanced him on her hip as she followed Crowley.

"Ok, how about this. Don't look at the prices." He smiled at her then leaned in and kissed Will's head when they stopped to look at each other. Jo had a scowl on her face and Crowley had a smug smile.

"I already looked! That purse I liked was over 2000.00 freaking dollars!" she said in a low voice.

"What purse?" he asked.

She turned around and walked back to the purse stand and showed him the one she had been admiring. "This one. It's insane, it's just a purse!"

"It's nice" shrugged Crowley. He looked around until he saw Tessa and signaled to her. She smiled and started walking towards them.

"What are you doing?" growled Jo. She adjusted the little boy on her hip who was fiddling with the small hoop earrings she was wearing.

"Nothing, luv. Don't worry about it." He gave her a charming smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Tessa as she walked up, her smile slipped as she saw Jo's look but Crowley was smiling so she wasn't sure what the situation was.

"We want this purse as well." Crowley told her and pointed to the purse Jo liked.

"No!" said Jo with alarm.

"Yes!" grinned Crowley, he turned to Tessa, "Definitely yes, add that to our order. Thank you." he said to her with a smile.

Her eyes darted between Crowley and Jo, but she nodded and headed to the back to get one out of stock.

Jo just starred at Crowley, "You can't be serious."

Crowley just shook his head with a laugh. He put his hand on her back and started leading them around again. "Anything else catch your eye, sweetheart?"

"That bag is more then 4 months rent on my apartment." she mumbled.

"I said don't look at the prices, darling. Just find something else you like. Then we'll go to another store to find you a cocktail dress." he smiled at her.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Jo asked him seriously.

"No, I'm not. Just accept it,luv." he ran his hand up and down her back in encouragement.

Jo sighed and looked around wondering what else in the store she might like. She noticed a shoe section and headed towards that. She didn't care for the heels, but she noticed they had a selection of boots. She adjusted Will again, then reached out with her free hand to pick up a ankle high boot. It reminded her of a work boot but it had a small platform. It was black but had Louis Vuitton brown straps around it. She liked them, they were stylish but she could see herself actually wearing them to work. She had a few pairs of boots that were almost like this. But she was sure these ones probably cost more then her whole closet full of clothes and shoes back home.

Crowley grinned at her intent face as she looked at the shoes, she reached up and placed it back on the shelf, "You like those?" he asked. He had already waved for Tessa again.

"Yeah. But.."

"No Buts." He interrupted. Tessa was there and looking between them again. He smiled at her, "The boots there, she likes them."

"Wonderful. What size, ma'am?" she asked Jo.

"Oh, uh. In US sizes I'm a 7. I'm not sure here." replied Jo.

"That's fine, we can measure and see. It's always good to try them on first anyway. Have a seat I'll go get the measure." She gestured at the bench that was next to the shoe stand.

Jo nodded. She handed Will over to Crowley and took a seat on the bench. She sat her purse next to her, untied her beat up old converse shoes, and toed them off.

Crowley bounced Will a little bit to make him giggle, then looked around to see if his Father and Grandfather were near by. He saw them over in the mens department looking at a display of wallets. He smiled. They looked like they were arguing over the different styles. He shook his head he had missed his family while in the states. He cuddled his son closer and kissed the side of his head. "I missed you so much dear boy" He whispered to him.

Will smiled up at him and touched his cheeks with both hands, "Missed you too, Daddy."

Crowley smiled at him then turned back around to see how Jo was doing. She was standing in a pair of the boots she liked, looking at them in a low mirror. He walked back over to get a better look. She was a bit taller then a few moments ago, but no taller then when she wore heels.

"What do you think?" She asked him looking down at the boots.

"They look good, luv. But the real question is if they fit well?" he asked.

"Yeah they are actually really comfortable." She gave him a reluctant smile.

"Wonderful." he smiled at Jo then turned to Tessa, "We'll take those as well. Thank you." Tessa just smiled widely and nodded.

"Would you like to wear them, ma'am?" she asked Jo.

"Ummm, no. I think we are going to walk around, I don't want to get blisters." Jo said as she sat down to take them off. She got them off quick and put them in their box. Tessa just nodded and smiled. She took the shoes when Jo was done.

"Will there be anything else today?" Tessa asked Crowley.

"No I think that's it for today. Jo, do you want to use the new purse?" He asked Jo all the sudden.

Jo looked at her old purse and thought for a second,then she nodded yes at Crowley before leaning over to tie her converse back on.

"We'll take the purse with us as is, the shoes and the travel bag can be packed up to go. Thank you, Tessa." Crowley told her.

When Jo stood up Crowley passed Will back to her. "I'll go settle the bill, then we'll load your things in the car are walk a few blocks to a lovely dress store I know of." he kissed her lips briefly then started walking in the direction Tessa went. Jo sighed and decided to follow after she picked up her old purse.

Roderick and Grandfather joined her in waiting for Crowley, Jo didn't see how much the total was for her two bags and pair of shoes. She thought that it would probably be better if she didn't know, she would probably faint. Crowley pocketed the receipt, then handed her the new purse. The shoes and travel bag were packed in a couple of fancy gift bags with Louis Vuitton tissue paper. Crowley grabbed those two bags, and they all headed for the doors. They put the two gift bags in the back of the car, then Jo took a moment to change purses. When she was done she put the Louis Vuitton bag over her shoulder and smiled at Crowley.

"All done, where now?" she asked her little group of men.

"Just a couple of blocks up this way." Crowley wrapped an arm around her waist as they started their walk up the sidewalk. Will was running a few steps ahead of them, while Roderick and Grandfather walked on either side of them. They chatted as they walked and made sure to keep a close eye on the tiny boy ahead of them. By the time they were done with the short walk Will was being carried again, this time by Roderick.

"Well, you too have fun in the dress shop, I think Will and I are going to pop into another store up here. How about we meet at the Ritz at 12?" Asked Roderick.

"Sounds fine, Father. Grandfather, are you going with them or with us?" asked Crowley.

"I'll head along with the boys. You two have fun, now." he winked.

Crowley rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Oh, Grandfather, you remember what I wanted, yes?" asked Crowley.

"I'm not senile yet, dear boy." Grandfather replied sarcastically, then turned to continue the walk up the street. Roderick just laughed, he clapped Crowley on the shoulder and went to follow his father-n-law. Will waved at Crowley and Jo over Roderick's shoulder. They both waved back then turned to go into the store.

"What did you ask him to get?" asked Jo curiously.

"Nothing important." he replied with a smile.

Despite the small facade, the dress store they entered was quite large on the inside. Jo started looking around at the dresses, "So what are we talking here? How fancy do I need to be?" Jo asked with a laugh.

"Nothing too grand. It's not like if the Queen will be there, so semi formal should work." he said casually.

Jo stopped and looked at him, "What if the Queen _was_ there?" she asked.

"Ah, in that case, it would be a floor length gown, proper jewelry, even a tiara." he said offhandedly. "This is a small affair, some nobility, lots of businessmen." he shot a grin at her.

"Crap..." she muttered and went back to looking at the dresses.

"Don't worry about it, you are charming and beautiful. Just be yourself and you'll do fine. These people rarely leave their close circle of friends and acquaintances, a charming girl from America will be the highlight of their week. I can guarantee you that after this party, tomorrow morning we will have a slew of invitations to other parties because people will want to meet you." he said as he followed her around the store.

Jo furrowed her brow, "I don't get it. Why?" she asked.

"Because they all lead boring lives, darling. Right now me being in America for business is probably the best gossip. Then I come home with an amazing beautiful woman, they will all be curious." he took a hold of her arm and spun her back to him. He kissed her lips briefly. "I love you." he muttered into her ear.

Jo chuckled, "I love you too. What's that have to do with the conversation at hand?" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Nothing at all, luv. Just hadn't said it yet today." he kissed her again.

"Wow, you're getting all mushy!" she joked, but hugged him tighter.

"True. Ok, lets find you a dress." he let her waist go and looked around. They were in a section that was all red dresses. "Nope, not red." he said, then took her hand to pull her to another section. When he finally found the black dresses he stopped. "This is better." he smiled at her.

She nodded, "Much better." she started looking though the dresses, until someone who worked there finally noticed them.

"Hello, may I help you?" said the older lady. Jo looked at her name tag.

"Yes Helen, I need a cocktail dress. Preferably in black." said Jo.

"Of course, dear. Would you like full length or knee length?" Helen asked politely.

"Knee length." responded Jo.

"Just this way, dear." Helen lead Jo and Crowley further back into the store to another display. One of the mannequins was wearing a a lovely black dress, it went just below the knee. It was an off the shoulder design with ¾ sleeves. It was plain except for the bottom of the dress that had floral inspired gold appliques. Jo fell in love with it instantly.

"That one." said Jo, pointing at it.

Helen gave her a smile, "You have good taste, dear. What size?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry." replied Jo with a blush.

"Not a problem, lets just check." Helen pulled out a measure tape.

Within 20 minuets Jo had the dress in a shopping bag and they were leaving. Once again she couldn't bring herself to ask how much the dress was.

"You'll need shoes for that dress," Crowley said with a grin as they left the store.

Jo glared at him, "You are loving this aren't you? You're so weird!" she couldn't help but laugh.

Crowley shrugged and lead them to a shoe store. By the time they met the other men of the family at the Ritz, Jo had not only the dress but a pair of heels and underthings as well. She had made Crowley wait outside while she went into a lingerie store to buy underwear for the outfit. When he asked why he couldn't come in she laughed and told him it was a surprise for him tonight. He couldn't argue with that.

After they had lunch they decided to head home. Will was already nodding off after the long morning. It was almost 2 pm by the time they got back to the manor. By then Will was completely asleep. Crowley carried him upstairs while Jo carried her shopping bags. The two older men went to sit in the library and relax for awhile.

While Crowley went to put Will down for a much needed nap, she went to Crowley's room to sort through her new things. The first thing she did was take the new dress out, put it on a hanger and hang it on the closet door so it wouldn't get wrinkled. She placed the shoe bag and lingerie bag under the dress for easy access later. Then she opened the Louis Vuitton shopping bags. She took out the shoes, she opened their box and looked at them. She owned Louis Vuitton shoes. How was this her life, she wondered. She put the box down on the bed and opened the other bag. The travel bag Crowley picked was a good size, but she should still be able to use it as a carry on. She pulled her old duffle closer and opened it. She dumped all of her stuff out of her old bag, then folded the duffle bag up and put it in the bottom of her new travel bag. She then re-folded all of her stuff and put it in the new bag. It didn't even fill it half way. She smiled, well next time at least she would be able to bring more clothes. She paused for a moment. Next time. She was already planning to come back here with Crowley. She let a smile take over her face. She startled when she heard Crowley speak from the doorway.

"What's that smile for?" he asked in his rough voice.

"It's for you." she smiled at him.

"I like to hear that." he grinned, "Did you get everything in the new bag?" he came towards her to look for himself.

"Yeah, way more then enough room. Next time I can bring more stuff." She smiled softly at him.

"Already planning next time?" he asked hopefully.

"Well yeah, I mean I have a travel bag now, the world is my oyster." She grinned at him.

He chuckled, "Where ever you want to go, sweetheart. Just let me know and we'll go."

Jo looked at him sharply, "I think you really mean that."

"Of course I do." he moved in to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"I just want to be where ever you are." she whispered against his lips.

"Well, right now I was thinking of going to the shower. You want to join me?" he kissed her lips again.

Jo pulled away and laughed, "Sounds wonderful." she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

After a very long and very dirty shower, Crowley took Jo out to show her the gardens. As it was April the gardens had already started to bloom. They had a lovely walk around the property, Crowley had introduced her to the gardener who was working in a back section of the garden. On the way back towards the house Jo asked, "So you have a gardener. Is there people who help in the house as well? The place is huge I assume your dad and grandfather don't do it?"

Crowley laughed,"I don't think Grandfather has ever cleaned a thing in his life. I doubt he would know how to start a vacuum. Father grew up dirt poor in an orphanage in London, so he probably knows his way around, but he's much too busy. There are two maids who come in three times a week, at the end of summer they come in for a week straight and do a deep cleaning. There is also a lovely gentleman by the name of Charles who lives here. He has been here almost as long as me if I remember correctly." Crowley smiled at her, "He does the cooking, keeps up the maintenance inside the house and helps Grandfather with day to day life. He also babysits when needed. I remember him watching me as a lad. Now he watches Will on occasion. He's getting a bit on in age now, he's a bit younger then my father if I remember rightly. But he says he'll retire when he's dead, so I'm assuming he'll be around a bit longer. He has a younger helper these days, I think hes training him to take over the job. They are both nice men. You probably won't see them unless you need them for something though."

Jo nodded like she understood, but really, she didn't get it. "So...this Charles, he never married? Or wanted his own place or anything?"

"Actually he dated a lot, but he was really picky. He and Grandfather used to sit and chat together when I was younger, he always had some sort of complaint about the woman he was dating on any given week. As for wanting his own place, he renovated the old servants quarters himself. He turned them into an amazing apartment on the first floor. It's bigger then the penthouse in Nebraska. His section of the house is also more modern then the rest." Crowley smiled at her.

Jo nodded, now that she could get. If he fixed up the place over the last 40 years she could see not wanting to leave. "So this became his home as well." she remarked.

"Definitely. The house used to support about 10 live in staff to run the place. Now days there isn't as much need. The lady of the house doesn't need two maids to help dress her in forty layers each day, and carry her bathwater to the third floor after heating it on a stove. Things are much easier now. We could probably get along without having Charles living here, just learn to cook our own meals, hire someone to come in and fix things when they break. But Charles is a part of the family."

Jo nodded. "I'd like to meet him when there's time."

"Of course." he smiled at her.

Before she knew it Jo was getting dressed to go to cocktail party. She shooed Crowley out of the room so she could get ready without him hovering. It only took him about two minutes to put on his tux, so she didn't need him trying to 'help' and making her take twice as long. So she kicked him out with the promise to meet him downstairs.

She put on her new matching panties and strapless bra first. It was made of delicate lace, and more for Crowley to admire after the party then for actual function. Then she put on the garter belt she had purchased among with the matching sheer thigh high stockings. She clipped them to the garter belt and tested her movement in them. She was used to pantyhose when she actually had to dress up so the garter belt and stockings were new and exciting. She hoped Crowley thought so as well because she wasn't exactly sure she liked them. She put on her new high heels next. They were black to match the dress. They had a pointy toe that only covered her toes, the rest of her foot was bare except where they came up on the back of her heel where there was a strap to buckle around her ankle, they had a bow that covered the clasps on either side. She stood up in them, the heel wasn't too high, but they made her legs look great.

She looked at herself in the mirror in just her underwear and high heels, she grinned, oh yeah he was gonna love this she thought to herself. She went into the bathroom, she pulled her hair up to the top of her head and pinned it into a bun. She did her make-up carefully, she was never one to wear a lot in the first place so she went light. She did some soft color on her eye lids, then used her eyeliner and mascara gently. She looked at herself critically. She decided to wear a bright red lipstick to match her nails and to add a pop of color. She grinned at the result.

She went back into the bedroom and slipped the dress on. It fit her like a glove. The top was form fitting down to her waist, where it gently puffed out into the skirt. She spun in from of the mirror, and grinned, "Looking good, Harvelle!" she said to her refection. She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture in the mirror then posted it to her facebook with the caption Going to a fancy part with the boyfriend, wish me luck! She closed the app, then took her phone,tube of lipstick, and a small pile of business cards with her out the door. She didn't have a clutch purse to put them in (She hadn't even thought about that when they were shopping) so she was just going to make Crowley put her stuff in his pocket.

Several thousand miles away (and 6 hours earlier than in London) Charlie's phone binged with a facebook update. She paused her work on the engine of a 53' Ford to see what it was. She opened facebook and her eyes widened at the picture of Jo that came up, holy crap on a cracker! Charlie looked around the Garage to locate Dean. She found him updating their progress on the Ford on the old garage computer in the corner. She skipped over to him, "DEAN!" she squealed at him scarring him half to death.

"Fuck, Charlie! Are you trying to kill me?" he asked as he turned around.

"Noooo, but you have to see what Jo just posted on facebook!" Charlie held up her phone for Dean to see.

He sighed and took it, his eyes widened. "Holy crap, she's all dressed up."

"Yeah she says shes going to a fancy party with her boyfriend!" Charlie took the phone back to look at the picture again, "She looks hot, right?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, no shit," said Dean, "I wonder if her mom has seen this?" he and Charlie looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What are you idjits doing?" Came Bobbies voice from behind them, "This is work time, not gossip like little girls time!" he barked.

Charlie just grinned and held up the phone,"Look Bobby!"

Bobby peered at the phone, then nodded, "Looks like she's having a good time at least." he grumbled.

"So come on Bobby who is this guy she's dating anyway?" asked Dean. "He must be rich right? With the car, and the trip to London?"

Bobby sighed, "I'm not gonna gossip about them."

"Hey it's not gossiping. She's our family. We just want to know more about this guy whose stealing her away." grumbled Dean.

"He's not stealing her Dean, and you had your chance, you turned her down, son. You have to stop trying to get rid of every man she dates just because you fucked up," Bobby said seriously.

Charlies jaw dropped, "You and Jo?" she asked Dean.

"She had a crush on me when we were younger. Nothing ever came of it." Dean grumbled while looking at the floor.

"Nothing came of it because you were stupid and told her no. Now she's moved on. She's happy Dean. They love each other." said Bobby.

"Already?" asked Dean skeptically. "Didn't they only meet like a month ago?"

"I don't know if they know it, but any idiot who sees them together can see it. And she flew to England to meet his family and his kid. I think that means a commitment." said Bobby.

"Holy shit, he has a kid?" asked Dean loudly.

Bobby cleared this throat and looked around awkwardly, he hadn't meant to say anything about Crowley they didn't already know, he couldn't believe he let that slip out. "Now you don't go running your big mouth to Ellen you hear me? This is Jo's life, she needs to tell her parents in her own time." Bobby poked Dean in the chest with a finger, "Are we clear, boy?"

"Yes, sir. Jeez man calm down. Stop poking me." Dean pushed Bobbies finger away from his chest. "Why don't you lecture Charlie?" he asked.

"Because Charlie knows how to keep her mouth shut, that's why." said Bobby sternly. He shot Charlie a stern look just in case.

She nodded quickly, "Sure, Bobby. It's her life. We're just curious."

"Well you'll meet him next week at dinner. That will have to be soon enough to ease your curiosity." Bobby turned around to leave, "Now get back to work you bums!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Charlie and Dean looked at each other with twin sighs and went back to their jobs.

When Jo came downstairs Crowley and Roderick were waiting for her in the foyer. "I'm ready when you are." Jo smiled at them.

Crowley hadn't taken his eyes off her since she appeared at the top of the stairs. "You look amazing." he said as he went to take her hand, but her hand had several things already in it, "What's this?" he asked.

"Oh, can you put this in your pocket? I forgot I don't have a clutch, or pockets." she laughed.

He shook his head and smiled putting her things in his pocket. "I think you are also missing something else." he said and looked at her seriously.

Jo scrunched her eyebrows together and tried to figure out what she forgot, "What?" she asked.

"These." said Crowley and handed her a pale blue box with a white ribbon tied around it.

Jo looked down at the small box in her hand. She felt like she recognized the color but couldn't remember where. She pulled the ribbon and under it _Tiffany & Co._ was scrolled across the top in silver script. She looked up at Crowley in shock. "What did you do?" she asked in a small voice.

"Open it and see," he smiled at her.

Jo took a deep breath and pulled the lid off the small box, inside the box was a small blue velvet bag also with _Tiffany & Co._ written on it. She pulled out the little bag and dumped its contents into her other hand. In her hand was a pair of pearl earring set it gold acorn tops. She looked up at Crowley, "When did you even..." she looked back down at the earrings.

Crowley chuckled, he reached out and took the box and the small velvet bag, he put them back together and placed them on the table behind him. "I had Grandfather pick them up while we were shopping. Do you like them? We can always go and trade them for another pair tomorrow if you don't like them."

"No, no I love them. Thank you." she said still shocked. She reached up and took out the small gold hoops she had been wearing all day and replaced them with the pearls. "Do they look ok?" she asked.

"They look perfect." he said with a wide smile.

Jo leaned in and kissed him as another thank you, she pulled back with a smile, "Well then, lets go!" She took Crowley's arm and the three of them left.

Just as Crowley had predicted Joanna was a hit at the party. She had given out all of her Singer an Son business cards within an hour. It seemed even rich old British men liked talking about vintage cars with a pretty young lady. She had little hope of any of them actually getting a car through Singer and Son, but it didn't hurt to network. She had got a few cards in return for different companies in England and mainland Europe, including one Duke who had a sizable collection of un-restored, vintage Italian sports cars, he seemed very interested in selling some of them to people who actually wanted to drive them. It had been his fathers collection and he had no idea what to do with them. Jo had promised to contact him so he could email her some pictures of the cars.

It was after midnight when they finally got in the cab to take them home. Roderick had left two hours before them, claiming he was too old to stay out so late, so they were alone in their cab. Jo yawned and rested her head against Crowley's shoulder. "That was actually fun." she said softly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he said with a smile and a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm not sure today was real," she said quietly into the silence of the car.

"What do you mean, luv?" Crowley asked just as quietly.

"Crowley, you do understand where I'm from, and what my life has always been right?" she pulled away from him to look at him.

Crowley pulled his eyebrows together, "Umm.." he said inelegantly.

Jo sighed and huffed a small laugh, "Do you know how many people I've known in my whole life who have even been in the same room as a Louis Vuitton bag? Zero. The only time I have ever seen anything from Tiffany's was on antique roadshow. I've met Dukes, Crowley...DUKES. One is your freaking grandfather, he keeps calling me dear girl, and wants me to call him Grandfather. Then the other wants to sell me some cars and insisted I call him Freddie. I mean it's like I didn't wake up this morning, and I'm still asleep. But I've pinched myself, so I must be awake. I've been thinking all day, how is this my life?" she took a deep breath then dropped her head back down onto his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, quite the opposite... I'm overwhelmed at how generous you are."

Crowley cleared his throat softly, "You are the least ungrateful person I have ever met. Trust me on that. I have met ungrateful people, Jo. You aren't dreaming, you're here, with me." he pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear,"I love you."

"Love you." she whispered back, "I would love you even if you worked at the gas station, and we had to live in a van down by the river."

Crowley barked out a laugh. "Same, darling. Think or thin. It's me and you. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," she leaned up to kiss him deeply.

The driver of the car cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt, but we've arrived."

Crowley looked up to see they were indeed at the house, "Sorry about that," he said to the driver sheepishly, he paid the man and gave him an extra big tip, "Thanks, mate." he said as he got out of the car, he turned around to help Jo out as well.

They walked into the house and up the stairs hand in hand. Once in the bedroom, Crowley pulled his bow tie off, then shucked the coat off. He started unbuttoning his shirt when he noticed Jo was just watching him, not making any move to undress. "Something wrong, darling?" he asked, leaving his shirt half way unbuttoned.

Jo enjoyed how he looked for a moment before speaking, "You know, I had got you a present as well, but I'm not sure mine could ever top yours." she reached up and touched her earrings lightly.

"Oh? I think I would love anything you want to give me." he replied with dirty smile.

Jo threw back her head and laughed, "I believe that!" she grinned. She reached behind her and unzipped the dress, letting it slip down her body, revealing her black lace underwear. She raised and eyebrow at him, "What do you think?" she asked in a fake innocent voice.

Crowley let out a growl in the back of his throat, "I think you win this round of gift giving," his voice came out even deeper then usual. He could see Jo shutter at the sound, it made him grin. He stalked over to her, unable to resist touching her any longer. He put his hands on her thighs, then ran them up her body, over the garter belt and underwear, then up her bare sides, all the way up to the delicate lace bra that clung to her breasts with nothing but hope. He followed the lace around to her back where he ran his fingers over the clasp.

She shuttered against his hands, then pressed herself against him. She ran her hand up his chest to where his shirt was parted, she let her hand rest there against the bare skin. She wound her other arm around his neck so she could touch the hair at the back of his head.

He pressed in and took her mouth with his, kissing her passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance. He used one hand to flick the clasp of her bra so it fell to the floor, the other hand he ran down her back until he was clasping her butt cheek, he liked the feeling of silky skin and textured lace. He used that hand to pull her closer to him so she could feel his hard cock against her. She moaned into his mouth and rubbed against him harder.

After a few moments of rubbing, she pulled her lips away from his, "I need these shoes off, and we need to get into bed," she whispered harshly against his cheek.

"Fuck yes." he loosened his hold on her so she could walk over to the bed.

She sat down on the edge then held one of her feet up towards him, "A little help here, handsome?" she raised her eyebrows.

Crowley grinned at her as he walked over, he undid the small clasp on the buckle and pulled the shoe off, he dropped it carelessly to the floor. She smiled and raised the other foot for him to repeat the process. While he removed that shoe, she released the clasps that held her stockings on. Once he dropped her shoe, he rolled down her stockings one at a time. She unbuckled the garter belt and tossed it to the floor as well. The next few moments was Crowley stripping himself of the rest of his tux and Jo removing her underwear. She got done before him so she arranged herself on the bed while watching his strip.

She giggled and said, "I wish I had some stripper music for you."

Crowley dropped his underwear to the floor then crawled across the bed towards her, "You want me to put on a little show for you, sweetheart?"

She let out another giggle but shook her head, "No, I just want you over here on top of me."

"That I can do," he grinned. He pressed their bodies together tightly and kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around and legs around him to pull him as close as possible. He angled his hips and slid his cock easily into her wet center. Jo pulled her mouth away from his to gasp in some air.

"Yesss," she groaned, "Hard, come on, please, fuck me hard." She gasped out as she rocked her body against him.

He groaned into her neck, then braced his forearms on either side of her head, and did what she asked. He fucked her hard until the only sounds he could hear was her cussing and groaning in his ear, her nails leaving welts down his back, until finally she she let out a half shout and her walls clamped down on him as she shuttered. He pushed in deep on last time and came hard. He let his weight rest fully on her and she hummed happily. She loved his weight on her, he was always worried he would crush her, but she would always hold him tight so he wouldn't move away.

"Love you," he rasped against her neck.

She moved one hand up and into his hair, "Love you, too." she said against the side of his head where her cheek was pressed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jo slowly woke up, she could feel a small body pressed against her. She cracked her eyes opened and looked down. All she could see was Wills dark soft curls, he had his small body pressed against her, his face buried in her upper chest. She had a moment of panic, because she was sure she fell asleep naked the night before. She moved slightly to check, and she could see she was wearing one of Crowley's shirts. She let out a sigh of relief, he must have put it on her at some point during the night.

Jo leaned down and pressed a kiss to Will's soft hair, and breathed in his baby smell. At three years old he probably wouldn't smell that way much longer. She felt his small body shift so she pulled back to look at him, he raised his head and smiled at her.

"Hi, Jo." he said sleepily, but with a smile.

"Hey there baby boy." she said softly and kissed his forehead. "Where is Daddy this morning?" she asked him.

He thought about it for a moment before pointing at the bathroom door.

"Ah I see. Has he been in there long?" she asked.

"No," he said with another shake of his head.

"You're quiet aren't you?" Jo said and pressed another kiss to his hair.

"Yup," he nodded.

Jo laughed. She moved her hand down to his side to gently tickle him. He squealed with laughter. Jo stopped when she heard her phone buzz on the nightstand. She sighed but reached other to grab it, then rolled back to lay next to Will. She brought the phone up to her face to look, she had several facebook notifications and one text, she opened the text, it was from Roderick saying breakfast was ready. She rolled her eyes, this family and their texting.

"Take picture?" asked Will, from where he had been watching her.

"Sure, if you want, come here baby boy." she pulled him closer, they put their heads together, she quickly opened the camera on her phone and took a picture of them together.

"I want to see." he said seriously.

Jo let out a laugh, he sounded like a tiny version of Crowley. She handed the phone to him so he could look at the picture of them together. He had to hold it with both hands as he looked at the picture with interest. "What do you think? Does it look good?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said in the same tone of voice and handed the phone back to her.

She took it and looked at the picture. Her hair was a mess, you could see some red marks on her neck,and the shirt she was wearing was obviously borrowed from Crowley. Will looked tiny next to her, he was wearing blue and green stripped jammies, and his dark curls were tousled. He had a small smile on his cute face, his dark eyes glancing at Jo. "Should we post it?" Jo asked him.

He nodded and smiled at her.

"Ok let's post it." she opened facebook to post the image with the caption My new favorite Mr. Crowley she giggled to herself, then showed it to the little boy. He smiled at her happily.

Crowley walked out of the bathroom in nothing but p.j. bottoms hanging low on his hips. He smiled at Jo and Will sitting together looking at her phone. "Good morning, my loves" he said as he crawled onto the bed with them. He kissed Will's head, then Jo's lips. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"We are taking pictures. Join us?" said Jo as Will nodded in agreement.

"Sure," smiled Crowley. They arranged them selves so that Crowley had his arm around Jo's shoulders while Will snuggled in between them, Jo held the camera out and snapped another picture, she let Will take the phone to look at the picture. Crowley and Jo looked over his shoulders to see the screen, Jo smiled widely at the picture. You could clearly see Crowley's tattoos, Wills eyes had closed when he smiled, and Jo was looking at Crowley with a sappy smile on her face. She knew right away she was going to make it the background on her phone. "Do you like it?" Crowley asked Will.

"Yeah," Will smiled up at Crowley.

"Me too," Crowley said and smiled over at Jo. "Text it to me will you, sweetheart?" he said to her.

Jo grinned and nodded. Will handed the phone back to her and started to climb out of the bed. He tottled out the door yelling breakfast at them as he left. Jo and Crowley laughed at the little boys antics. "Actually your dad did send me a text saying breakfast was ready." As she spoke she texted the photo to Crowley.

"Of course he did, the lazy bastard," he said with a smile. He got back out of bed, "You want to go down?"

"Yeah, let me get dressed and comb my rats nest." She pulled herself of out bed, "When did you manage to put this shirt on me anyway? I almost panicked when I woke up and Will was with me, I thought I was naked." she said as she grabbed some clean clothes out of her bag and headed towards the bath room.

"I woke up before you, and I know Will, if I'm here he'll come in. So I just slipped it on you. You tried to hit me but you weren't exactly coordinated about it, and you didn't even come close to waking up."

Jo laughed. "I needed my sleep." she called from the bathroom. "I'm getting in the shower real quick, you coming?"

Crowley grinned and followed her into the bathroom.

Breakfast went by quickly, then Crowley offered to give Jo a tour of the house, Will came with them both running ahead and getting carried at intervals. He showed her the formal dining room with its huge table, next to that was what would be traditionally called a ballroom but at the moment it was being used to store some furniture his father bought and hadn't used yet. It was a large room with a parquet floor, fancy walls, several crystal chandeliers, and floor to ceiling windows along one wall. Then there was a large family room with couches and chairs around a fire place and TV. Lastly he led her down a wide hall, to a double door. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door and opened it so she could go in ahead of him.

The warm moist air hit her in the face and the smell of water surrounded her. Her mouth dropped open as she walked into the huge room that held an indoor pool. The far wall was nothing but floor to ceiling windows, there was a large mural painted on one of the walls. She walked closer to the edge of the pool. Will had followed her, but he laid down at the edge of the pool to dip his hand in the water.

Jo turned to look at Crowley, "If I had known there was a pool I would have brought a swim suit." she grinned at him.

Crowley came over to her, wrapped his arm about her waist and whispered in her ear, "We can come down here tonight and go skinny dipping."

Jo laughed "You are so bad, what am I going to do with you?" she kissed his whiskery cheek.

"Me too!" said Will standing in front of them, he put his arms to be picked up.

Jo picked him up and kissed his cheek as well. She balanced him on her hip. "Anything else to look at?" she asked.

"Puppies!" exclaimed Will.

Jo raised her eyebrows and looked at Crowley. "Puppies?"

"That's a good idea, Will-I-am. I haven't said hello to the hounds yet this visit." Said Crowley.

"You have hounds?" Jo asked as they walked back towards the door.

"Yes, we have Scottish deerhounds." Crowley locked the door behind them and led them to a door that exited to a side yard where there were several large dog houses set up. Crowley let out a sharp whistle. Two enormous dogs came running from the other side of the house.

Jo's mouth dropped open. They were huge lumbering dogs. Will could easily ride one if they had a small saddle. Crowley snapped him fingers and both dogs sat down in front of him.

"This is Juliet and Growley." Crowley introduced the dogs. Will wiggled so Jo sat him down. The little boy went right up to the dogs and hugged the closest one. He looked even smaller next to the huge dogs.

Jo walked over to them slowly, she reached out a hand to let the dogs sniff.

"They are very gentle, don't worry." Crowley said as he pulled her hand to Juliet's head.

"So they look frightening but they're just teddy bears?" asked Jo as she ran her hand over the dogs head. The dogs tongue lolled out of her mouth and she looked very happy to be petted.

"Yes, exactly. Unless they think there's a threat. But they are very well trained." He ruffed Growley's neck. Will was now hugging Juliet, the dog gave his face a gentle lick, making the boy giggle.

They spent about an hour with the dogs, throwing a couple of balls for them to chase. Jo had Crowley take a picture with her phone of her and Will with the huge dogs, Jo posted it to her facebook.

By the time they were done with the dogs Will was asleep on Crowley's shoulder. They walked back into the house. Jo followed Crowley as he led them to another part of the house. He opened a very heavily carved door and let her go in first. She walked into a huge double leveled library that had painted ceilings. Roderick and Grandfather were already there, seated near a lit fire place that had several couches and chairs around it.

Crowley walked around Jo who was just starring at all the books, he laid Will down on one of the couches and covered him with a throw from the back of the couch.

"Wore him out, did you?" asked Grandfather.

"Yes, we were out with the hounds." replied Crowley as he took a seat on the couch next to Wills feet. "Wore myself out as well." he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"You were always happiest with a hound at your side," smiled Grandfather. He looked over at Jo was still just looking around. "Why don't you come join us, dear girl." he called to her.

Jo turned to look at where the men were seated, she walked over and dropped next to Crowley on the couch. "This is amazing. You know I think Bobby would come in here and never leave." she commented.

Crowley chuckled, "Yes, I believe you're right. He does seem to devour books."

"This is your book friend? The one I picked up the books for yesterday at Peter Harrington?" asked Grandfather.

"Yes, that's the one, did they have at least one or two on the list?" asked Crowley.

"Three, actually. All lovely editions. I was tempted to keep the Dickens for myself. But I managed some restraint," Grandfather said, "They are over there on the table." he pointed to bag sitting on a side table.

"I applaud you for your restraint Grandfather." said Crowley dryly. He got up to retrieve the books then sat back down to look at them.

"I had forgot about Bobby's list," muttered Jo as she looked at the books in Crowley's hands.

"I was worried about that, which is why I gave the list to Grandfather, he was going to Peter Harrington yesterday anyway." said Crowley as he looked at the books before putting them back in the bag, "These should please him." he smiled at Jo.

"My book club will actually be talking about that Dickens next week,you tell him he can join us if he wants." said Grandfather.

"Oh yes, I'm sure he'll just pop right over." snarked Crowley.

Grandfather raised an eyebrow, "Well, we have all this fancy technology, can't he just do a twitter or whatever these kids do?"

Jo and Crowley both laughed, "That's not what twitter is Grandfather," Jo said kindly, "But we could try Skypeing him. Its like a video call. All you would have to do is set a laptop in here hooked up to the internet that had Skype on it, he could join your meeting that way, if he wanted. You know we could ask him. It's what 7 am there now? He would be awake. We should facetime him. That way I can show him this library as well. Introduce all of you bibliophiles face to face."

"Sounds agreeable to me," said Grandfather pleased.

Jo smiled and pulled out her phone, she opened the app and dialed Bobby. It rang a few times before he answered, his face way to close to the screen, "Bobby! Back up, you're too close!" Jo laughed.

"I hate this thing, why are you calling me this way?" Bobby groused.

Crowley pushed his face next to Jo, "She wanted to show you the library and introduce you to my Grandfather."

"Well make it quick, I need to get to work soon." he he replied.

Jo just laughed at him, "Ok here's the library." Jo stood up and turned the phone around so he could see the huge room piled with books.

"God damn." was all Bobby could say.

"I know right!" exclaimed Jo as she turned the phone back around to her face. "Its huge, and there is a second story!"

"It's amazing," said Bobby looking stunned.

"You're welcome to visit anytime." said Crowley pushing his face into frame again."Also, Grandfather wants to meet you,so he can ask you to join his super special book club." Crowley shot him a grin.

"What?" asked Bobby before the screen was filled with an elderly gentleman. "Oh, Hello." said Bobby.

"Good afternoon, or morning I should say. I am Iain Macleod, Crowley's Grandfather." he said into the screen.

"I'm Robert Singer." replied Bobby. "Everyone calls me Bobby. Except for Crowley, but he thinks hes special." groused Bobby.

Grandfather laughed, "He's always thought that." he replied. "I acquired your books for you yesterday while my grandson and his young lady were busy. I noticed you had _Barnaby Rudge_ by Dickens on the list. I was able to get you a nice early edition. My book club is currently reading that very book. I was wondering if you would like to join us for the discussion next week? Joanna tells me there is a way to bring a computer in so you could see us like on this phone."

Bobby was shocked for a moment, first that the book he had been wanting was found and he was going get it and second he was invited to a book club, "You don't even know me. I could be an idiot." said Bobby.

"Nonsense, Crowley tells me the two of you have been trading books for weeks now, and discussing them. If you can do that with Crowley then I can guarantee you will be fine with my little group. I'll have Crowley give you my card so we can speak further and I can give you the details of the meeting. It was nice to meet you Bobby." Grandfather replied then handed the phone back to Jo.

Jo turned the phone around so she could see Bobby. He looked shell shocked so she giggled at him. "Hey Bobby, we'll see you on Monday, ok?"

Bobby finally seemed to notice Jo was back on the phone, "Yeah, yeah, I'll see you Monday. Have a good flight and all that." he grumbled before hanging up.

Jo just shook her head and pocketed the phone. "Sorry about him, Grandfather. He's so smart, he just doesn't see it. He thinks he's nothing special, even though he's read more books then anyone I know."

Grandfather wrinkled his brow, "From what Crowley has told me he has a lot of insight into what he reads and can debate very articulately. Why would he think he is less than smart?" asked the older man.

"I'm not completely sure, but my Mama always said Bobby's dad was a mean drunk who never said a kind word to him and that it messed up his self esteem. I think he would be a literature or history professor if he had gotten to go to college. His house is just stacked with books." she replied.

The other men all nodded and the room fell silent. Nothing but the sounds of pages flipping could be heard until Jo's stomach growled quietly. Crowley laughed, so Jo hit him with a pillow. "We better feed you." He remarked standing up from the couch. He held out a hand to help her up. "We're heading to the kitchen, anyone want anything?" the older men just waved him off. He rolled his eyes. Then shook Will awake to come with them, he carried the little boy on the way to the kitchen

The three of them had lunch in the kitchen then made their way to Will's room because he wanted to show Jo his toys. They spent a pleasant afternoon playing with the little boy and his toys. Will and Jo spent at least an hour at his Lego table making a castle while Crowley gave them advice and took pictures. Jo started throwing Legos at him until he helped them build. After they were done with the Legos they went back down to the sitting room they had walked through on the earlier tour. Crowley put on a kids show for Will on the large TV while he and Jo sat on a love seat next to a window.

"It's our last night," Crowley said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to bring her closer."Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Mmmm, like fancy go out to dinner or normal go out to dinner?" Jo asked against his chest.

"Either one, we could go somewhere nice so you could wear your new dress again, or we could go get fish and chips at a corner shop." he kissed her hair.

"Well, fish and chips does sound good. But, I wouldn't mind wearing the dress either. Oh, decisions!" she sighed.

Crowley chuckled against her hair. "So wear the dress and we'll go get fish. Whatever you want."

Jo snorted, "Naw. I'll just wear what I'm wearing."

"Sounds good to me." replied Crowley.

A couple hours later found them sitting in a small restaurant eating fish and chips and talking.

"I think maybe I should try to have lunch or something with my Mom and Dad this week. Tell them more about you instead of just surprising them. I really don't want you to see a big family fight the first time I introduce you."

Crowley just shrugged, "You don't have to, it could be fun. Nothing like some dinner theater. I do love a good drama." he grinned at her.

"My parents are only like 3 years older than you. I know they aren't going to be happy about that. It's one of the factors that they used to run my last boyfriend off and he was only 8 years older then me. They had a field day with it. Can you imagine when they find out the 20 year gap between us?"

Crowley's brow furrowed, "Do you worry about it?" he asked her seriously.

"I worry that I might outlive you. I hate the thought of being without you. But in general, no. I'll be honest and tell you, I've always preferred older men. My Mom has lectured me about it many times and my Dad was never happy about it either. You are older then any of my previous boyfriends though."

Jo fiddled with a french fry on her plate and continued, "I am kind of worried my Mom will have an aneurysm or something when she meets you." Jo gave him a half smile before she continued in a serious voice, "I just about stopped dating after what happened with Gordon , and my Mom had a long 'talk' with me about my choices of men after he dumped me. I think that she thinks she helped me get over this idea of dating older men but really I just stopped telling her about my crushes or dates. She made me feel like there was something wrong with me. I lost a lot of trust with her because of the incident, and I still don't think she understands what she did to loose my confidence. I just know that if I try to talk to her about stuff she judges me, so I stopped talking. The more I don't talk or share, the more she yells and pushes." Jo blew out a breath and looked at Crowley with sad eyes, "We used to be so close..." she whispered.

Crowley folded his arms on the table, he didn't quite know what to say so he thought it might be good to get a better idea of the main situation, "I know you might not want to talk about it, but what happened with this Gordon fellow? If you don't want to say that's fine, but it might be good to have some heads up on what I'm facing." Crowley asked gently.

Jo nodded, "It's fine. It was two years ago now. I wasn't really in love with him or anything, we had only been on a couple dates but I had talked to Mom about him a lot. Told her all about our dates and him and everything. So she told me to bring him for dinner. I was so happy about it, because I liked him so much, I thought everyone would get along, and it would be great... But that's not what happened at all. Bobby was suspicious of him, you know how he is." Jo rolled her eyes and Crowley nodded, "Plus he's a grumpy asshole in general. Then Dean acted like a jealous jerk, not to mention grilling Gordon on his car, his job, and anything else he could think of, then he would scoff and belittle every answer Gordon gave, basically being the biggest ass he could." Jo gave a half smile, "Not that he isn't always an ass, but that night he really took the cake. It was bad luck Sam wasn't there, he would have made Dean stop, but he was still in California at the time." Jo paused for a moment to have a drink of her soda and gather her thoughts.

"Do I need to worry about, Dean?" asked Crowley with his eyebrow raised.

Jo barked out a laugh, "No, I know you two are gonna hate each other anyway, like two alpha males in a pissing contest." She flashed him a smile then sighed. "I had a crush on him when I was in high school. After I graduated and turned 18 I asked him if he wanted to have a go at a relationship. Despite flirting with me for months, he turned me down. Told me I was too young. Basically a condescending pat on the head. Now whenever I am in a relationship, he acts like a jealous ass. It's annoying, but it seems to be just another charming personality quirk of his. I'm sure if I offered again he would still say no. When we were young he acted like an older brother to me, and that's all I see him as now." Jo shrugged and Crowley nodded.

"Good to know. So what happened next with Gordon?"

"Well, apparently Mom was surprised that he was a whole 8 years older than me, I hadn't even thought to tell her that when I talked about him, because to me it didn't matter. She didn't like it though, she kept asking why he would want to be with such a young girl, and she made these really insulting comments about predators and young innocent girls. It didn't matter that I was hardly innocent, and I wasn't really that young. Its not like I was 16, I was 23 at the time but she wouldn't let up. My dad, well he's not much of a talker, but he did spent the whole night glaring his heart out. Just non-stop. When Gordon would try to talk to him he would just grunt or walk away. I'm not sure if it was because he didn't like him at first sight or if it was because my mom didn't like him and that was enough. Either way the next day Gordon broke up with me, said he didn't need that kind of hassle in his life. I haven't seen him since. After he broke up with me I went to Mom crying, she proceeded to tell me how wrong it was for me to chase after older men who would only ever want me for one thing and that I needed to stop being so naive. It was like, she couldn't have hurt me more. She treated me like a dumb child who needed to be taught a lesson, when all I really needed was a hug from my Mom and for her to tell me someday I would find a man who thought I was worth it... I moved out of the house a month later and our relationship hasn't been the same since." Jo took a long drink of her soda and glanced at Crowley.

He was looking down at the table with a scowl on his face and looked like he was thinking hard. After a moment he looked up at Jo, "Gordon was a moron. You are worth it. You're worth everything. Even if I have to sit in that house every week and hear your mother bitch at me for the next 100 years, you would still be worth it. I'm not with you because you're young and ridiculously hot." He sent her a flirty smile and a wink, "I'm with you because we can talk for hours or sit silently just as easily, we have the same interests and values yet we can still challenge each other, our lives have meshed together so easily and I know how difficult that is to find."

Crowley took a deep breath then continues, "I was with my ex-wife on and off for 10 years before we married and then our marriage barely lasted 2, but during that whole time, our lives never truly came together. 12 years...and I hardly knew her. I was blindsided with what happened with Will and the way she asked for a divorce. After knowing you this last month, I can tell you with certainty that what we had wasn't love, despite what I thought at the time, because what you and I have, what I feel for you is so all encompassing. It's amazing and I love you so much." Crowley seemed to think for a moment while Jo was shaking and trying not to cry in public, "Since yesterday morning I have been carrying my Mother's and Grandmother's engagement ring with me. I know I want you to have it, I know I want to marry you. I would ask you now if I was sure you would accept. But I can wait. I can wait years, if that's what you want. Just know that, you're it for me. I just wanted you to know that you are worth it." He nodded to himself then gave her a soft smile.

Jo's tears were forgotten for the moment. She just starred at him blankly. Crowley started to get a bit nervous. He moved to sit in the booth next to her instead of across so he could rub her back, but he remained silent, she deserved patience. She turned in her seat to keep looking at him. "Your Mother's ring?" she said in a small voice.

Crowley cleared his throat nervously, "Yes, I got it from my Father yesterday. I just wanted to make sure I had it. Because it's yours, so, in case you needed it."

"You're serious?" asked Jo.

Crowley nodded firmly, "As a house on fire." he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"So if I wanted to say yes, right now?" asked Jo with her eyebrows raised.

"Then I would give you your ring, kiss you, take you home to share the news with my family, then make love to you at least three times before we have to leave in the morning." He said still in a very serious voice.

"Yes." responded Jo while looking into his eyes.

Crowley made a low noise in his throat before grasping the back of her neck and bringing her closer so he could kiss her deeply. When he pulled away he had a large smile on his face. Jo laughed, "I though kissing was stage 2?"

"I changed the plan a bit," he grinned. He pulled his arm away to reach into his pocket. He pulled out the brown box and handed it to her.

She could hardly take it because her hands were shaking, but she leaned forward to give him another peck on the lips before carefully opening the box, when it was opened she almost dropped it. Crowley brought his hand up to cup the box under her hands. "Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear.

Jo looked at him in shock then back to the ring. The diamond in the center was large and sparkled in the dim light of the restaurant, it was mounted in platinum but the band was gold, where the gold fastened to the platinum it looked like rounded leaves, each of the three leaves on either side had another small diamond set into them, each small diamond had a band of raised gold to make them look like flowers with stems. She noticed the platinum also had a few smaller diamonds set into it as well. Next to the engagement ring was a band of gold, it had diagonal striped set into it and every other stripe had leaves and flowers carved into it.

"I love them, Crowley. They're both beautiful." Jo said quietly.

"The band was my grandmothers wedding band, if you want we can get a new one made, that's what my parents did," he gently took the box from her and pulled out the engagement ring. He picked up her left hand and slid it onto her ring finger. To his surprise it fit perfectly. He looked up at her, "I thought we would have to get it re-sized, but it really does seem to be meant for you." he brought her hand to his mouth to kiss her fingers next to the ring.

Jo let out a shaky laugh and squeezed his fingers, "I love it. And I really love the wedding band, I've never seen one like it. Do you think Grandfather would mind us using it?"

Crowley smiled, "No, he wouldn't mind. There is probably room on the inside to put our wedding date as well."

"Date?" Jo pulled out the band, and sure enough inside the ring was inscribed _24-8-48_ "Oh wow." she said amazed.

Crowley looked closer at it as well, turning it, "See, ours will fit on the other side."

Jo smiled at him, "Perfect," she put the band back in the box and handed it to him. "You hold on to that for now." she looked down at her engagement ring. It looked even bigger on her hand. "This thing is huge, Crowley." She looked back at him with wide eyes.

Crowley grinned and leaned closer to her ear, "That's not the first time I've heard that."

Jo busted out laughing and hit him in the shoulder, "Ok, **big** daddy, I thought the plan was another kiss, then home to tell the family. I think you mentioned something after that too," She pretended to think, "Oh well, it must not have been that important." she grinned at him.

Crowley chuckled, "I'll remind you later, sweetheart." he leaned in to kiss her again.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take them long to make it back to Park Hall Manor. It was only about 8 in the evening, so they decided to check the library to see if the family was still in there and just as Crowley thought they were all in front of the fireplace reading. Well, Grandfather and Roderick were reading while Will was on the floor with a coloring book and his crayons. Crowley led Jo in by the hand and they both sat down on the couch. No one said anything except Will who let out a pleased sound and got up from the floor to run over to them. Crowley lifted the boy onto his lap and kissed his head and smiled over at Jo.

"Look what Daddy gave Jo, Will." he said to him in a low voice. He reached over to take Jo's hand and bring it closer for Will to see.

"Pretty!" Will exclaimed as he gently touched the ring.

Roderick and Grandfather looked up at the exclamation, they both zeroed in on the engagement ring. Roderick was the first out of his chair, Jo and Crowley (who was still holding Will) stood up as well. Roderick strode over to them and hugged both Crowley and Will, he let them go and then hugged Jo as well.

"I am so happy for you both." he said seriously, "I hope you have nothing but happiness in the years to come." he gave them both a smile.

Grandfather was now standing in front of them as well, he had a big smile, "You work quick, my dear boy." he said to Crowley before hugging him.

"I was taught to never hesitate on a good deal," Crowley said to Grandfather as he hugged him.

"That's the truth!" laughed Grandfather as he patted Crowley's cheek with affection. He then turned to Jo and hugged her as well, "I am so glad you said yes, my dear." he said as he pulled away.

"I couldn't say no, I love him too much for that." replied Jo. Grandfather gave her a very pleased smile.

"I don't understand." said Will in a frustrated little voice.

Crowley kissed his sons head again before speaking, "Jo has agreed to marry me, Will. That means she will be my wife, and she'll be your mother." Crowley looked over at Jo with a smile.

Will furrowed his brow and looked over at Jo, "Really? You'll be my mummy?"

Jo cleared her throat and tried not to choke up at the little boys question, "Yes, if you want me to be. I would love to be your mommy." Jo reached out to put her hand on his back.

Will studied her for another moment before reaching out to her for her to take him. She took him from Crowley's arms and hugged him tight. She looked at Crowley over the little boys shoulder, she looked happy but also nervous. He just smiled at her and wrapped his arms around them both.

"So," Roderick said after everyone sat back down, "Do you have a date yet?"

"No, we haven't even talked about it. As soon as we know, we'll let you know." replied Crowley.

"It won't be too long," remarked Jo as she let Will look at her ring some more while he was sitting in her lap.

"No?" asked Crowley looking at her.

"Nope, why wait?" asked Jo with a shrug and a smile.

"I like how you think," grinned Crowley.

"Most of the time the engagement is long because the Wedding takes a lot of time to plan." remarked Grandfather, "My Cora and I waited almost two and a half years, but our wedding was very large, almost 1000 guests. Plus the venue where Cora wished to marry was booked far in advance. She also had her dress hand made it Italy." he reminisced. "These things take time." he smiled at the young couple.

Jo just stared at him with her mouth slightly open then she looked at Crowley, "Yeah, no to all of that." she said.

Roderick barked out a laugh which Crowley joined in on. "Whatever you want, luv. We can just run off to Vegas for a weekend if you'd like." he said jokingly.

"Ok, no to that as well," Jo laughed, "So now we have perimeters set, slower and bigger than Vegas, but much faster and smaller that Grandfather's." she remarked, "See things will be sorted in no time." she said with a smile.

They talked about the wedding and got some basic ideas for long enough that Will fell asleep in Jo's lap. When Crowley noticed he decided it was time to head up to bed, "Well we have an early flight, and Will seems to be asleep, so we should turn in." he remarked to the room.

Jo smiled at him and nodded. She carefully stood up so she wouldn't wake the sleeping little boy, "Good night everyone." she said quietly.

Everyone said quiet good nights as Crowley and Jo left with Will. They walked him to his room where Jo put him down gently on his bed. Crowley grabbed some out of his dresser and quickly changed him before tucking him under his blankets. Jo just watched with a smile on her face. They left the room with their arms around each other.

When they entered their room Jo pushed herself against Crowley's chest, "I think there was one more phase to our celebration, Mr. Crowley. Something about 3 times, I believe?" she kissed along his jaw line, enjoying the short beard against her mouth.

"I did say that didn't I," he muttered, "Well, never let it be said I don't follow through with my promises." he pressed his lips to hers and backed her towards the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Jo groaned as Crowley rocked her gently, his chest was pressed against her back, his large cock deep inside of her the slow rocking of their bodies making the bed move. He had one arm under her neck, her hair cascading over his tattoos, the other arm was over her hip, his fingers gently massaging her clit as he rocked into her from behind. Jo went from groaning to gasping as he sped up his hips, her back arched away from him, her hips pressing closer into his pelvis. He started whispering in her ear as he sped up the movement of his fingers, "Are you going to cum, sweetheart? I want you to, I want you to shutter around me, feel you tighten until I can't hold back anymore." he bit gently on her neck and rubbed her clit just right, making him grin when he heard her breath catch and felt her body jerk against him. He groaned as she tightened around him perfectly, making him cum hard.

They lay there panting, nothing but the moonlight shining in from outside to illuminate them. It was so late it was early, and Crowley was determined to keep his promise to his new fiancee. This was only round two since they had went to bed hours earlier, but he figured in an hour or two they would have to get up to get ready to leave for their plane, but they would need a shower first, and he intended to make full use of it. For now they both slipped easily back to sleep.

5AM came quickly, they dragged themselves out of bed and into the shower, where Crowley made sure to keep his promise. As Jo was toweling her hair dry she smiled over at Crowley who was pulling on a pair of jeans, "You know I'm surprised I'm not walking bow-legged after last night," she grinned at him.

Crowley let out a snort of laughter, "Yee haw." he said in his most American accent.

Jo laughed, and shook her head. She hung the towel up and grabbed her own jeans to start dressing. By 6:30am they had eaten breakfast and had their bags ready to go by the door and now Jo was finding out how hard it was to leave a three year old behind.

Will was crying and holding onto Crowley tightly not wanting him to leave. Crowley was trying to convince the boy that it wouldn't be long before they were back, but he was still just a baby and he didn't want to be separated again. "I promise, next time we come to visit you will come back to America with us. But for now you need to finish up school for the year. It will just be one more month, I promise. As soon as school is done, we will come back for you." Crowley tried to reason with the small boy.

"No, now." replied Will into Crowley shirt.

Crowley sighed and looked up to his father for help. Roderick reached out to help pull Will away from Crowley, taking him into his own arms. The little boy resisted at first, then seemed to realize it was fruitless. He let go and instead buried himself against his Grandfather, still letting out small hiccups. There was a car horn heard outside, with a sigh Crowley pressed another kiss to the boys head before turning around to grab his bag.

Jo pressed her lips together for a moment, before she kissed the little boy as well then grabbed her bag to follow Crowley out the door. This was harder then she thought it would be, just the night before she had agreed to be this little boys Mother, now she was leaving him for a month. It was a crappy feeling, but they had to head back the US and Will needed to finish his school year out. Just a month she promised herself.

She and Crowley sat in the back of the cab silently for a few minutes once the car pulled away before Jo decided to speak, "So, that was incredibly difficult." she remarked sadly.

"It never gets easier." Crowley replied with a frown, "Should we have just brought him?" he asked more to himself then Jo.

"He needs to finish out his school year." Jo sighed, "He was excited about the things they were going to do this month, he shouldn't miss that." she reached out and gripped his hand with her own.

"I know. But it kills me to see him so upset."

"He's going to be upset when he comes with us as well. He'll be sad to leave his Grandfathers."

Crowley sighed but nodded his head in agreement.

When they finally arrived back in Nebraska it was 3 pm on Sunday. The jet lag and time changes made Jo's head hurt. Luckily Crowley seemed pretty used to it. He was able to drive them home easily, as Jo napped in the passengers seat.

When they made it to the penthouse they were both so worn out that they just collapsed on the couch to sit awhile. "Order in tonight?" asked Crowley.

"Yeah, pizza." said Jo. Crowley just nodded, but neither of them moved to order the food.

Jo let out a heavy sigh and pulled out her phone. She quickly sent a text off to her Mom letting her know they made it back, as well as one to Bobby. "That shouldn't have felt like it zapped all of my strength." she mumbled. Crowley gave a soft huff of laughter. When Jo's phone buzzed she moaned and lifted it to look at the screen, her Mother sent a message back saying she wanted to come to her place to see her, "Shit." grumbled Jo. She quickly typed a reply that she wasn't at her place. The next message asked when she thought she would be home. Jo sighed.

"What?" asked Crowley as he turned his head to look at her.

"She wants to know when I'll be home, so she can come see me." sighed Jo.

"You **are** home?" asked Crowley tiredly.

"She means my apartment." Jo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh. Right." he said. "I forgot you don't live here. You should live here."

Jo laughed, "I think we're doing shit backwards." groused Jo, "We're suppose to move in together, then get engaged."

"They can't tell us what to do." Crowley snarked.

Jo gave a snort of laughter. "I'm gonna have to tell my landlady I'm moving out. It's not like I have much there. I've brought practically everything here. I have a few more clothes and my plant, and my knifes. We have no use for any of my furniture, your stuff is all better then my crap."

"So lets go get the rest of your stuff." he replied, "Then you can be living in sin with me." he leaned over to kiss her.

Jo giggled into the kiss feeling more awake. "Well, how about I go to my place, pack what I want, meet my Mom for my lecture, then come back here where we can have pizza."

"I could go with you." he said, "Help you carry things."

Jo shook her head, "Naw, you stay here and unpack our bags. Or fall asleep, which is what you look like you need to do."

"Hey, I had a late night." he gave her a filthy smile.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Really? I slept all night. What did you do?"

"Oh you know, crocheted a new hat, played scrabble on-line. Nothing too exciting." he said sarcastically.

Jo laughed and kissed him again. She looked down at her engagement ring. "I'm not sure I should let Mom see this yet. I think maybe my parents should meet you first." she said suddenly serious.

Crowley nodded in agreement, "How about I hold it for you, luv. When you get home, I'll put it back on your finger where it belongs." He said as he pulled the ring off.

"Thank you," whispered Jo, she wrapped on arm around his neck and put her face to his chest, "Thank you for understanding."

Crowley pressed a kiss to her head, "Better go, darling. Before I decide to re-enact last night."

Jo pulled back and smiled at him, giving him a brief kiss before standing up. She stretched before sighing and moving towards the door. She picked up her purse and keys, "Love you." she called over her shoulder as she exited the door.

"Love you." answered Crowley as he smiled down at the engagement ring resting in his palm.

Jo let herself into her old studio apartment. She paused to look around and take note of what she needed to do. Tomorrow she would contact her landlady but for today she would just gather her possessions up. She had empty plastic containers from the last time she moved, and everything should fit in those. She didn't have much here, a lot of her childhood stuff was still at her families house. She began by taking her few pictures, knife shadow boxes, and art work off the walls. It only took 5 minutes and they only took up one container. She put a lid over the box and took it to her truck. She also took the few boxes that had loose knives in them and put those under her seat in the truck. She went back in and started putting what was left of her clothes and shoes into another container. She was almost done when she heard the knock on her door.

Jo walked the 10 steps to the door and opened it. Her mother was on the other side, looking like she always did in jeans and a work shirt with her hair around her shoulders.

"Hey mom, come on it." Jo let her in and closed the door behind her. Jo went back to putting clothes in the container.

Ellen looked around with a crease in her forehead, "What are you doing?"

"Ah, well. Crowley and I decided to move in together. I've been staying over there all the time anyway, so we figured, make it official. I don't even have much here, so I'm going to take everything over there once I'm done here and call the landlady tomorrow." Jo gave her a forced bright smile. She already knew Ellen wouldn't be happy.

Ellen just looked at her daughter with her mouth open in shock for a moment, then moved to sit on the bed where Jo was working. Ellen studied Jo as she continued to fold clothes and place it neatly into the container she was using. As she looked at her daughter she felt like she didn't know this young woman in front of her. It felt like yesterday she was a little girl, a little girl who always needed her Mommy. Now she and Joanna barely talked, and when they did there was so much tension. She thought she had done well as a Mother, teaching her, guiding her, but now there was a wedge between them that no matter how hard she fought, she couldn't bridge. Ellen looked around again, sitting on the bed next her was a purse, but it wasn't the one Jo had carried around for the last couple of years. This one was brand new, Ellen reached out to bring it closer, "Did you finally get a new purse?"

Jo looked up to see her Mom holding her new Louis Vuitton bag. "Ah, yeah I got that in London." replied Jo with a tight smile.

"Is this one of those knockoffs that's suppose to look like that famous designer?" Asked Ellen when she noticed the leather strip with gold stamped LV logo on it. She had never known her daughter to have any interest in such things.

"God, I hope not. If the people at the Louis Vuitton store in London are selling fakes I think they would have a lot of pissed off customers." Jo joked.

"Are you telling me this thing is real?" asked Ellen as she looked down at he bag. Now that she looked closer she could see even if it was a fake, it would be an expensive one.

Jo cleared her throat, "Yeah it is. I can't believe it is, but yup." Jo went back to the small closet to pull out her small amount of clothes that were hanging. Mostly coats and a couple dresses. She began to put those away as well.

"How did you get this? It must have cost a fortune." said Ellen in a worried voice.

Jo snorted, "You have no idea." she sighed and looked at her mom, "And Crowley got it for me. Not that I had much of a choice. When he gets his mind set of something he can be stubborn." Jo said with a small laugh.

"Joanna Beth, you shouldn't be letting some man buy you things. I can't even believe you ran off to some other country with him, now he's buying you a thousand dollar bag! Nothing is free Joanna, I know I taught you that." Ellen tossed the purse back on the bed and got up to pace the small room.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Yes you did teach me that. But you also taught me that relationships are about compromise and understanding. He is a ridiculous man, just like all of them are, and when he gets an idea in his head, sometimes as the sane one in the relationship, I just have to throw up my hands and let him have his fun. Just like you let Dad keep trying to build furniture, even though he has no skill, just like you let him try to fix stuff around the house, only to have to call a repair man anyway. Lord knows Crowley doesn't know squat about those things either, but he has no problem calling for someone else to do it. But what he does want, for some reason, is to blow his families money on buying me things he thinks I need. But because he's himself he thinks we should go to Louis Vuitton instead of Wal-Mart like a normal person. But I love him, so I just roll my eyes and let him be silly, to an extent anyway." Jo rolled her eyes.

Ellen swallowed at the soft look on her daughters face, how many times had she made that same face thinking about Bill. She blinked back her tears, "You love him, so soon?" she said softly.

Jo finished putting the last coat into the container and put its lid on. "It's fast, I know that. But, I'm not going to belittle his feelings or mine by denying that I love him." she said seriously. "I know you want to treat me like a child, you've been doing it for years. But I'm not a child. I'm a grown woman. I know our relationship has been rocky these last couple of years, but I do love you mom. We just need to get on the same page. I don't need you to be my protector, or my keeper, I just need you to trust that I can run my own life, and when I come to you in tears, I just want you to hug me, not tell me everything I've done wrong." Jo sat down on the bed looking exhausted.

Ellen furrowed her brow, "Are you talking about what happened with that Gordon guy?" she asked, "I thought you were over that. Is that why you have been acting so ridiculous lately?"

"Ridiculous?" Jo glared at her mom, "Are you kidding me? He broke up with me, all I wanted was for my Mom to hug me and tell me it was going to be ok. Instead what I got was lectured. I felt like you didn't even care about my feelings, all you cared about way saying I told you so and making me feel worse. You want to know why I don't tell you stuff? Right there. Take a look at how you treat me when you think you know better then me." Jo snapped out.

"I was trying to help you!" shouted Ellen, "All you do is make mistakes! You are so smart and you just threw it all away! For what, Joanna? You could have stayed in college and done something with your life, instead you work as a secretary at an old garage! You could have said yes when Martin Fine asked you out, he was perfect for you! Instead you go falling for men who will never want you for long! It's like you are trying to ruin your life! Now you have some man you picked up off the side of the road, who you won't introduce to anyone! I mean my god if he's throwing money away on purses and weekend trips to London of all places who knows what kind of shady character he is! How do you know he's not a drug dealer? Or worse?"

Jo looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, "That's what you think of me...well, at least I know. I'm so sorry to be such a disappointment to you." Jo rubbed her eyes, "I mean, I knew you didn't trust me or respect me, but I never thought you were so disappointed with everything I am. That you think I would be involved with someone and not know if he's a drug dealer." Jo let out a bitter laugh. "I was really hoping this would be the day we got past all of this, but instead it happens again. I open up to you, and you throw everything back in my face. Just like you always do." Jo picked up her container of clothes and walked towards the front door. She held it with one hand and opened the door, walking briskly to throw it in the back of the truck, she stalked back into the small studio and grabbed her house plant, then her purse. She sent one last glare at her mother, who had just been standing there watching her. Jo was actually surprised her mother hadn't kept yelling like she usually did. Jo walked out the door and to her truck and left, not even thinking about how her mother couldn't lock the place behind her, she just needed to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Jo sat in the parking lot of the penthouse for 10 minutes, just starring out the window with her hands clenched on the steering wheel, before she picked up her phone to call Crowley.

The phone rang twice before he picked up, "Hey, sweetheart. I thought I was going to have to come look for you." Crowley said to her amused.

"No," said Jo in a soft voice, "I'm downstairs."

"Whats wrong?" Crowley said instantly worried at her tone.

"It was bad. Can you come help me? I just want to be done." she said with a slight hitch in her voice.

"I'm coming." Crowley flipped off the phone and headed for the front door. It didn't take him long to make it to her truck, he opened the drivers side where Jo was still seated with a vacant look on her face. "Come on, luv." Crowley pulled her hand away from the steering wheel and helped her out of the truck. She immediately put her arms around his body and buried her face in his chest. "I suppose things didn't go well with your Mother?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed his cheek to her hair.

"It was horrible." Jo said into his chest.

"Ok, it will be ok. Lets just get your things. We'll go upstairs, and it will be ok." he kissed the top of her head then pulled away.

Jo nodded, she leaned into the truck to get her purse and plant, then made her way to the bed of the truck where her two containers where. She grabbed the one with her pictures, resting her plant on top of it as she carried it. Crowley grabbed the other and they made their way inside.

They left her containers inside the door, but Jo carried her plant to the kitchen and put it in the center of the island. She stood and looked at it for a few moments. Crowley came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Let's sit down. I'll order us a pizza and you can tell me what happened. Ok?" he said in a soft voice.

Jo just nodded, she pulled away from him and went to the couch. She flopped down, lettering her head fall back on the couch, her eyes looking at the ceiling but not really seeing it. Her mind just kept playing her fight with her mother over and over. She didn't hear Crowley order the pizza, too caught up in her own mind, she finally snapped out of it when he sat next to her, he reached over to scoop her legs over his own and put his arms around her so she was partially in his lap, and held close to his chest. Jo let out a pleased sound wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell me," whispered Crowley as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Jo sighed but nodded against his shoulder, she lifted her head to look at him sadly, "I guess she just told me what she really thought of me." she said sadly. "I tried to tell her why I kept things from her, and how I needed our relationship to change, but as usual she turned it on me, threw basically my whole life back in my face. I never knew...I didn't know how disappointed she was in me and now that I know, it just hurts so much." She said the last words with a broken sob. She buried her face back in Crowley's shoulder and let herself cry.

Crowley held her tighter, and made comforting noises as he rubbed her back. He was angry enough that he wanted to go to her Mother's house and give her a piece of his mind, but he knew better then that. He was still hoping her family would come around and if he went over there angry that would never happen. He held her until her cries quieted, she wasn't asleep because her hand kept opening and closing on his shirt. When the doorbell rang he loathed to move her, but she pulled away and moved her legs off his lap so he could get up.

Jo got up and grabbed a couple of plates and waters to go with dinner. She brought them to the living room and sat them down in front of the couch on the cocktail table. Crowley set the pizza there as well. They served themselves in silence. They didn't speak again until they were both done and cleaning up.

"What do I do?" Jo asked him in a small voice while she rinsed their plates off. Crowley who was putting the leftover pizza in a zip lock back, stopped and looked over at her.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. My own Mother died when I was very young. I don't remember her. So my dealings with Mothers is limited. I don't know what to do here. I'm not sure why yours would be anything but proud of you, you're amazing. You're kind and strong, and so perfect." Crowley looked rather embarrassed about his own words.

Jo snorted, "I am hardly perfect." she rolled her eyes.

"I know that no one is perfect and all that rot. But to me you are. Every breath you take, every move you make, " Crowley grinned at her.

"Oh god, that's horrible! That's a total stalker song!" she looked at Crowley aghast.

"Ohhh I know what my ring tone should be! Where's your phone?" He started looking around jokingly.

"No," Jo laughed, "You are not using that terrible song!"

"Fine," Crowley said good naturedly. He put his arm around her waist and brought her in for a quick kiss, "Got you laughing though." he said into her ear.

Jo wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, "You're perfect to me too," she said in a small voice. "Can we just go to bed now? I think I'm done with today."

"Alright, luv, lets go to bed." They shut off the lights and headed for their bedroom.

The next morning they were both up early and getting ready for work, as they were getting ready to leave Crowley stopped Jo with a hand on her arm. She turned around to look at him in confusion. He smiled at her and opened his other hand showing her the engagement ring. "Do you want it back?" he and uncertainly.

Jo rolled her eyes at him, "Of course I do. I'm not going to pretend we're not engaged. I don't even care if it gets back to my Mom at this point. In fact I hope it does. I'm done with her and her bullshit." Jo took her ring from him and slid it back on, her sadness had morphed into righteous anger over night.

Crowley grinned at her and leaned in for a kiss. "Don't go burn her house down later, sweetheart." he joked.

Jo returned the kiss, "Nope, that would show that she hurt me. She doesn't get that anymore." Jo spun around the ends of her ponytail almost hitting him in the face. She walked out with a pissed off confidence he both admired and feared. He did not want her pissed at him. Ever.

He walked behind her at a slower pace enjoying her figure in her tight jeans. When she got to the elevator she turned around to see what was taking so long, he grinned at her when she raised her eyebrows at him, "What were you doing?" she asked.

"Just enjoying the view." he said innocently as they got into the elevator.

"Perv," she laughed at him.

"It's not my fault those jeans make your ass look amazing. I love your shoes by the way." He grinned at her.

Jo just shook her head. She glanced down at the Louis Vuitton boots he had gotten her. "Thanks, handsome." she winked at him.

They exited the elevator together and made their way to their vehicles. They shared a brief kiss as a goodbye and went their separate ways.

Jo walked into the garage and inhaled the scent of cars, it felt like she hadn't been here in a long time, even though it had only been 5 days. She made her way to her office to start the day. She had a back log of messages she answered first. Then she wrote an email to the Duke she had met at the party over the weekend, encouraging him to send her as many pictures as he could of the cars in his inherited garage. She also made a few phone calls to parts dealers she kept in contact with to see if there were any parts available for the garages current projects. She was pleased with how much she got done when there was a knock on the door, she looked up to see Bobby frowning at her.

"Oh lord, why am I getting that look?" she asked him with a sigh.

"Ain't no look. Just wondering why you didn't come say hi to everyone when you got here?"

"I knew there would be a ton of stuff I needed to do, so I thought I would do that first. Is that ok boss? That I wanted to help run the business before I came out to gossip with you ladies?" Jo gave him a shit eating grin.

"Smart ass." he grumbled. "You done? Cause I had to stop both them snoopers like 3 times from coming in to bother you. I'm about done with it."

"Yeah, we're mostly caught up." Jo stood up from her chair and stretched, "I think I might have gotten us a good lead on some cars though. Have to wait and see but it might be sweet." she smiled at him before coming around the desk.

"What kinda cars?" he said with a tiny bit of interest.

"Possibly Italian sports cars. Not sure yet. I am asking for photos. I'll get you in here as soon as he sends some." Jo smiled at him as they walked towards the front of the garage where she could hear Dean singing along to the radio badly.

"Huh, could be good. Whose the contact?" asked Bobby.

Jo laughed, "A Duke I met in London."

"A guy named Duke in London? Was he just visiting?"

"No Bobby, like a real freaking Duke, his name is Fredrick. Nice guy, but he knows squat about cars." said Jo.

"No shit, a real Duke? I'll be damned." replied Bobby.

"Whose a Duke?" cut in Charlie as she popped up from behind the car she was working on. Dean finally noticed they were all there, he turned down the music and came to join them.

"Well look who came back!" he called as he joined them.

Jo waved at him, then looked at Charlie, "I met a Duke who wants to sell some of his dad's car collection. Just waiting on pictures." smiled Jo.

"A real Duke?" asked Dean with a bewildered look on him face, as if he didn't believe people could actually be Dukes.

"Yeah, hes a nice guy. He told me to call him Freddie." Jo laughed.

"Cool," grinned Charlie, "Soooo how was the trip?" she asked excitedly.

"It was great. It feels so weird actually. Yesterday I was in London, and now I'm here. It's kinda hard to believe it wasn't all a dream." Jo laughed. "The jet lag is a real bitch. I feel like it should be later in the afternoon!" Jo reached up to run her hand over her tired eyes, "I could still be sleeping to be honest, but it's good to be back to work."

Jo glanced around when everyone was dead silent, "What?" asked Jo confused.

"Holy crap on a cracker, that's a huge rock!" said Charlie.

Jo realized she had used her left hand to rub her eyes, flashing her engagement ring at everyone. "Oh, right." Jo laughed nervously and held her hand out to Charlie to see the ring better, "So Crowley asked me to marry him!"

"No fuckin' way," said Dean as he pulled Jo's hand away from Charlie to look at the ring himself, "You said yes?" he asked.

"No, I said no but be let me keep his family heirloom ring anyway." Jo rolled her eyes at him.

"You haven't even know him that long." grumbled Dean as he dropped her hand, he couldn't believe the size of that ring.

"Long enough." said Jo firmly.

Bobby got his chance to see the ring when Jo held it up to him after Dean dropped her hand, "Please tell me you told your Mother first?" he asked tiredly as he looked the ring over, impressed.

"Nope, she doesn't get to know diddly. Also, don't expect us for family dinner, I have no intention of going. I plan to invite you all over to mine and Crowley's though. I haven't figured out when, but soon. I want you all to meet him." Jo said seriously.

The other three glanced at each other worriedly. "Why? What happened?" asked Bobby with a frown.

"Mom wanted to see me last night after we got back, so I met with her. It didn't go well. She basically let me know what she really thinks of me, so I'm done. When she is ready to apologize, I will listen but until then she's at the top of my shit list." Jo sighed, "I plan to talk to Dad, Bobby. I'll let him know. But I'm not talking to her."

"I'm sorry Joanna, you know your mom says stuff without thinking?" Bobby said sadly. Charlie and Dean were both wearing frowns but didn't know what to say.

"Yes I do. You would think she would have learned not to do that by now, wouldn't you?" said Jo in a firm voice. "Anyway, I'm sure we all have work to do. I know I do. I'm heading back to my office."

"Jo, wait." said Bobby grabbing her arm.

"What?" asked Jo with a sigh. She really didn't feel like talking about her Mom more.

"Congratulations, kiddo." He said seriously and gave her a brief hug. "I hope Crowley knows I'll kill him if he doesn't treat you right."

Jo laughed in relief, "You can tell him when he brings you your books" she said as she patted Bobby's back.

"Yeah congrats! I'm so happy for you!" chimed in Charlie, she gave Jo a tight hug as well.

"Thanks Charlie." said Jo. Jo looked over at Dean who still didn't look happy. She rolled her eyes and walked to her office. She had work to do.

Crowley scowled at the contract in front of him. He was good with contracts, at least ones that were written properly. This one was a mess, and it pissed him off. Why was he paying this fucking lawyer so much, if he couldn't even write a clean contract. Crowley knew without a doubt that the guy was ripping him and his company off. He wouldn't be the first. The whole reason Crowley had came here was because the company had been hemorrhaging money. He found out very quickly that the CEO had been using the companies money as his own, Crowley had dealt with him quickly, and now he was trying to get his company back on track. Except now he's wondering if his local lawyer is also in on the take. Crowley tapped him fingers on the contract and waited impatiently for the new lawyer he was meeting with. He had gotten nothing but high recommendations for the kid, he slid the contract over to look at the print out about him, Samuel Winchester.

There was a quick know on his office door. He stood up and turned towards the window to look out, "Come." he replied to the knock. He heard footsteps come into his office.

"Mr. Macleod?" asked a deep voice hesitantly. Crowley grinned, he wasn't sure who had figured out the Macleod connection, he had only ever introduced himself as Crowley, but it had spread throughout the office, he knew most of the people working for him now referred to him as The Macleod. If it helped him be feared, he wouldn't complain, he wanted nothing but utter loyalty from his people, and if they thought he would rip down their careers and destroy them if they betrayed him, then they would be very loyal. As a Macleod he was was fair and even kind, to those who worked hard but he would not suffer fools lightly.

Crowley turned from the window to get a good look at the young man, his eyes widened, "My god, you're a Moose aren't you?" he remarked at he took in the kid's huge gangling stature.

Sam looked confused for a moment, he got a line between his eyes, "I was told you needed a lawyer. Mr. Connors sent me from the firm in town." Sam said uncertainly.

"Save me your life story, Moose." replied Crowley in cool voice, "Look at that contract in front of you. Lets see if you're useless or not." Crowley turned back towards the window and waited. He heard the papers shuffle and smirked, at least the kid didn't simper at him.

After a few minutes Crowley could hear the kid making displeased noises in the back of his throat. Then he started mumbling to himself, Crowley finally turned around to look, the kid had the contract spread out in front of him on Crowley's desk, he was marking it up with a pen as he grumbled to himself. He finally stopped, but he looked at the contract like it had personally offended him, then he looked up to see Crowley watching him. "Who wrote this shit?" asked Sam with a pissy look on his face.

Crowley raised his eyebrows, not expecting that from the young man. "The contract lawyer who currently works here, I've been thinking about firing him, but I need good reason. I know the contract is wrong, I've seen enough of them, but he's filled it full of so much jargon I can barely read it."

"Well he's ripping you off," replied Sam. "Here, look." he pointed at some of the sections he had marked, "This is him giving himself a cut of the profits made from this deal, even though you are already paying him, it's unethical." Sam pointed to another spot, "This right here would give him the right to sue if you denied him his share in the deal."

"Son of a bitch." said Crowley, "This is why I wanted someone else to look at it. He drafted that yesterday for this deal with a computer hardware company in California, I think he thought I wouldn't read over it. Imagine my surprise when I see all these extra clauses that I can't make heads or tales of."

"If he did this on this one, I would check any others he did for you." replied Sam.

Crowley looked at Sam for a moment, "I don't suppose you are interested in a job?" asked Crowley.

"Oh, well, I have a job." said Sam confused, "and this isn't really my specialty. I mean I did an internship with a contract lawyer so I know my way around, but my focus was in family law. Mr. Connors only sent me over when your assistant called because he knew about me working with the contract lawyer in California when I was in Stanford."

"Family law, so your what helping with divorces and such?" Crowley rolled his eyes," How much are you getting paid?"

"Umm, not a lot, I'm not a partner or anything, but the point is to help people." replied Sam.

"People are ungrateful. I can tell you from what I know that Mr. Connors is an arrogant idiot, and you will go no where with him in charge." Crowley pulled out a small piece of paper and started writing on it.

Sam sat there with a scowl on his face, "He's a nice man," said Sam stiffly, "He gave me a job, even though I don't have a lot of experience yet."

Crowley snorted and stopped writing to look at the young man across from him, "And have you been doing any legal work? Because he was quite pleased with himself at the Country Club when he was telling a few of his chums how he had a lackey to do all the hard work while he just got to look good in court and play more golf. I'm assuming you're the lackey? Also nice men don't cheat on their wives with the 'hot' waitress at said club." Crowley looked back down at the paper and made a few more marks.

Sam sat there with his mouth open, he had been doing a lot of the grunt work at the office. He had been working so hard at all those cases, then Connors would do the court time, and get paid for it. Sam was being paid barely above minimum wage for doing all the hardest work in the office. "Is he really?" asked Sam in a small voice.

Crowley looked up at him, "I admire your work ethic, don't think I didn't fully investigate your work before you were even asked in here. I also admire your loyalty, it's something I find very valuable in my workers." Crowley picked up the paper he was writing on and folded it in half, he then slid it across the table to Sam. "This is what I would pay you, and the sort of things I would want you to do here. You think about it, Moose, and let me know." Crowley stood up and gathered the contract from the desk, "Now, I have to go kill a lawyers career, if you'll excuse me." Crowley strode out the door leaving Sam alone in his office. He had a feeling he would have a new contract lawyer soon.

Sam opened the paper slowly, he sucked in a deep breath at the figure wrote there.


	13. Chapter 13

Jo pulled up in front of the Roadhouse, it was 5:30PM and her Mom didn't start work until 8. So she should have plenty of time to pull her Dad outside for a talk. She strode into the dim bar and grill and made her way toward the kitchens. She waved at Ash who looked surprised to see her, but he gave a wave anyway. Jo looked into the kitchen, scanning for her father. She saw him flipping some steaks on the grill while telling a sous chef what else needed to be done. Jo felt bad for interrupting right when the dinner crowd was going to start showing up, but this was important. Jo waved her hand to catch her fathers attention, he looked shocked when he finally saw her, she could see the question in his eyes, she nodded towards the back door and headed that way to wait for him,

It was a relief to get out of the hot kitchen she had only been there for a few moments and she was already hot, the air outside was like a cool blast as she went into the back ally behind the bar. When she had worked at the Roadhouse she and her father had often came back here for breaks to enjoy each others company without anyone else present. She didn't realize how much she missed it, and how little she had spoke to her father since she stopped working here. She heard the door bang shut and turned around to see her father standing on the steps. She smiled at him and gestured to the old chairs that had been placed out there for smoke breaks.

She flopped into the old chair just like she always had, she was tired, and she wished she was home. But she needed to talk to Bill. He slowly made his way over and sat down gently in the chair next to her. He wasn't sure what to make of her sudden appearance.

"Well, I suppose you know what happened last night." Started Jo.

"No, not really, I know your Mom got a text from you, then she went running out the door. She came back later with a bottle of Jack and spent the night locked in the guest room. She was still there when I left. I figured y'all fought again. Figured it was bad this time." he spoke in his usual slow and steady way. Not rushing when he didn't need to.

"Fuck, I'm sorry about that Dad. But I went home messed up as well. I don't think I've cried that much since Buster died when I was 12. I didn't know she could still hurt me that much, to be honest." Jo looked at him with tired eyes.

Bill closed his eyes tight for a moment. He knew Ellen was going to end up saying something worse then she already had, her temper had been set on simmer for weeks, he had just been waiting for her to boil over. "Sometimes, your Mama ain't got a fools sense, Jo Jo. What nonsense was she spewing this time?" he asked reluctantly. For his daughter to cry, it must have been bad.

"She just...she told me how disappointed she was with basically every decision I've ever made. I thought we had gotten over a lot of that crap, but she's still stewing I guess. She mentioned me not staying in school." Jo took a deep breath, "Daddy she mentioned Martin. Told me I should have said yes. I just, can't believe she said that to me, especially when I've been so happy. How could she do that, Dad?"

Bill ran a hand over his face in shock, how indeed, he wondered. It's like his wife had no idea who their daughter was, even though she claimed to be closer to her than anyone."I'm not even going to apologize for her, I can't anymore. How did it get to this point?" he asked sadly.

"I think you know that already. She just won't stop pushing, and when I finally give in, it's not enough. As soon as I break down and share anything with her she just makes all these wild accusations and assumptions without any questions or clarification." Jo sighed. "I didn't really get to tell her anything at all because she freaked out when she found out Crowley had bought me a purse. Which by the way was the least of it, she didn't even hear any of that. Also she accused him of being a drug dealer or worse, because he has money. She didn't ask any questions she just flew off in a rant."

Bill looked confused, "Why would she be mad over a purse?" he asked confused. And a drug dealer, what was his wife thinking he wondered. They had raised a smart capable daughter. He wondered when his wife had forgotten that.

Jo sighed and lifted the purse up, "It's a designer bag. Cost a freaking fortune. I was going to explain his family to her but I didn't get a chance."

Bill peered at the bag, it seemed like just a purse to him, but what did he know, "Maybe you better explain it to me, cause don't he have that car? Took you to London as well, that ain't cheap." Bill thought out loud.

"No I don't think it was seeing as we went first class." Jo rolled her eyes, while Bill widened his. Jo put the bag back down next to the chair. "He doesn't see money like we do, dad. He's always had it. It means nothing to him."

"Must be nice for him. Where did he get all this money? You said his family?" he asked

Jo nodded, "This is gonna sound crazy, Dad. But, I'm not making it up." she looked at him intently.

"Ok, shoot..." said Bill, he leaned closer to her in his chair. He had been wondering about this man his daughter was dating, but he was patient. He knew she needed space after the last time she brought a man around, that was partially his fault as well, but he knew when to back off. Something his wife couldn't seem to do. He already figured the guy was older, his daughter had a type after all.

Jo took in a deep breath. "I met his family over the weekend...at their Manor house outside of London." Jo looked at her dad who just raised an eyebrow, "I met his Grandfather, or should I say His Grace, The Duke of Skye, Chief of the clan of Macleod."

Bill barked out a laugh then realized his daughter was serious,"No fuckin' way."

"Yes, fucking way. Crowley is technically the Marquess of Powis, but when Grandfather passes away, Crowley will be Duke of Skye. They have not only the family holdings from their long line of nobility but they also have the family businesses. Which is why Crowley is here in the first place, he owns HellHound, the computer place with the huge office building downtown. It was one of his personal investments, so when it was having problems he came here to fix them. Whatever that means." Jo threw up her hands and leaned back in the chair.

Bill leaned back in his chair as well and tried to wrap his head around what his daughter was saying, "So, you're dating some kind of Lord then?" he asked confused.

"No, from what Grandfather has told me, it's way more then a lord. I mean someone of a lesser standing then Crowley would call him My Lord, but there is a whole hierarchy I still haven't got down. I've been doing a bit of research but I've had a lot going on." Jo shrugged, then took a deep breath, "And we're not just dating." Jo held up her left hand for her father to see the engagement ring, "He asked me to marry him."

Bill reached out and took her hand to bring it closer, "Jeezus, I guess this thing is real then?" he asked dazed.

"Yeah, it's an heirloom too. I am just terrified I'm going to loose it, but when I told Crowley that he just told me it was insured, and not worry so much. I can't bring myself to even ask how much it's insured for, I don't think I'd be able to wear it! As it is I have this mild paranoia about getting robbed or loosing the other things he got me." Jo gave a strained laugh and leaned back against the chair again.

Bill nodded, "Yeah, I don't blame you. I think I'll worry about it along side you." he shook his head. "What else did he get you?" he asked sounding concerned.

Jo sighed, she gestured to the pearl earrings she was wearing as well as the boots on her feet. He looked closer at the earrings, then squinted down at her boots. They just looked like shoes to him so he shrugged at her. She laughed, "The earrings are from freaking Tiffany&Co. And the boots are by the same designer place as my bag."

"Tiffany's, really?" Bill leaned in closer to look, "Well, the just look like earrings to me."

Jo laughed, "I know right! But suddenly I know where they came from and I'm like freaking out." Jo sighed, "I guess I'll get over it. I mean once we get married I'll be The Marchioness, and I really don't know what to do with that." Jo said in a scared voice.

Bill nodded gravely, "Didn't you say he would have his Grandfathers position after he passed?"

"Crap, yeah that's true...then I'll be the Duchess...oh my god Dad, how am I gonna be a Duchess?" asked Jo with a panicked tone.

"Well, I suppose you learn your way. You would have to do that with any man you married, figure out how to live with his work, just like he would have to learn to live with yours. Give and take." he replied.

Jo took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "You're right. Of course you're right. If anything I should be worried about is being Mom to a three year old."

"Wait, what?" said her Father with a jolt.

"Oh...yeah. Will, his son. He's only three, he's wonderful, Dad. I already love him, of course that wasn't hard, he's so much like Crowley I don't think there was any way I wouldn't love that little boy. It was so hard leaving him yesterday." Jo sighed, "But he's never had a Mother, what if I'm terrible at it?" Jo asked in earnest.

Bill swallowed and rubbed a hand across his face, "You never do anything easy, do you baby girl?" he said with a groan.

"Sorry, Dad." whispered Jo, looking down.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have said it that way, Jo. Some of the the best things in life, usually end up being the hardest ones. I was so scared when I first held you, I didn't know if I was going be good enough to be your Father. It was hard, and sometimes it still is, but you are the greatest thing that ever happened in my life. So, you love this man, and you love his child, then you just be ready to work hard and do your best. I know you'll do great, because you've done what's right all of your life, even when you had no support, you've done what was best for you, and I'm so proud of you for that." Bill stood from his chair and squatted in front of Jo's chair, he took her hand in his and smiled. "You are going to be a great Mother, and he's lucky to have you. You just make sure you let him hang out with his new favorite Grandpa, ok?"

Joy choked back a sob and threw her arms around her Father, he almost tipped over but he held firm, hugging her back and kissing her head. "Thank you, Dad." she whispered. She pulled away from him so he could stand back up, his legs weren't what they used to be and crouching was killing his knee. Jo stood up as well and grabbed her purse. "I want you to meet him. Crowley, I mean. Will won't be here for another month, we wanted him to finish his last month in nursery school."

Bill nodded, "I want to meet him. Just tell me one thing, how old is he?"

Jo pressed her lips together, "He's 45." she gave her Dad a small smile and a hopeful look.

"Jo," he said frustrated, but he took a breath, "Honey, I'm 49." he said with a frown.

"Yeah, I know...he's still younger then you Dad."

"He's 20 years older then you."

"Yup, and I love him more than anything."

"I always thought you would end up with some tattooed musician, I was sure you would get over this older man thing." Bill joked half heartedly.

Jo snorted, then laughed, then laughed until she had to sit down. It was like all the stress of telling someone what was going on in her life released and she just sat until the giggles died down and she realized she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her.

Bill just watched in confusion until she seemed done, "What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just that Crowley used to be in a punk band." Jo grinned. "In his wild days...hes a drummer, Dad."

"Oh lord, I should have known," he gave his own laugh.

Jo reached into her pocket and took out her phone, she brought up her screen with the background of her Crowley and little Will. She turned it to show her father, "That's Crowley with his tattoos, and in between us is Will."

Bill looked at the pictures and just had to roll his eyes with a smile, "Of course, you found a drummer with tattoos and he's gonna be a Duke...Only you Jo."

"Yeah, I'm lucky right?" she smiled back.

Bill waited up for Ellen in their house that night. She had the later shift, so she wasn't home until after midnight. He was tired, but this was more important, he needed to talk with her. When she finally came through the door she seemed surprised to see him still sitting there, usually on these nights he was already in bed asleep.

"You're up late." she said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you about what happened with Jo." he said seriously.

Ellen frowned, "Why?"

"I think you know why. She came to see me today." he replied.

"Of course she did. It seems she'll talk to anyone but me." Ellen grumbled as she sat down on the soft next to Bill with a sigh.

Bill snorted.

Ellen turned to look at him with a glare, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means she always tries to talk to you, but you don't listen. Then when she gets rightfully mad at you, you stomp around and act like the victim. She's not childish, she's smart and strong and so responsible. She's a grown woman."

Ellen looked at him with a glare, "Of course you're taking her side."

"NO, there is no side! Dammit, Ellen, will you listen to yourself? When you were 25, you were already a wife and Mother, if your Mother or mine had come to you and spoke to you the way you talk to Jo, you would have have told them to shove it. I don't know why you think Jo should be any different?"

Ellen looked down, "Yes, I was a wife, and Mother, but those things made me grow up! Jo doesn't have that, she just makes so many mistakes, I just want her to learn from them."

"So did you. We both made mistakes, and think of how much harder it would have been if your Mother took every chance she could to throw those mistakes in your face? How about how you got pregnant before we were married? How about how we ran off to the courthouse and got married instead of having the big wedding your mama and mine always wanted? How about how we were too damn young to be playing house and everyone was sure we wouldn't last a year, but no one ever said it to our faces."

Ellen's lip trembled, "I would have told anyone who said that to me to fuck off. You're right. I just wanted better for her." she choked out.

"So did I, and I think she got it. She's happy, Ellen. Shes going to be a wife and a Mother, you have to stop putting all your dreams on her. She has her own, she can't live yours." he reached out and took his wife's hand.

"A wife and Mother." mumbled Ellen, "is she really ready for that..?"

"Were you? Is anyone? But she loves him, and shes gonna marry him, and I can guarantee they are gonna have the wedding we never did, and shes never going to want for anything."

"How do you know? We know nothing about him. What if he's not good enough? What if he's just using her, maybe this all just Jo being hopeful, it's not like he's proposed!"

Bill cleared his throat awkwardly, "He proposed the night before they left London. Jo thinks he's good enough, I think it's time we started to trust her judgment in her own life."

"Oh...she didn't say anything when I saw her."

"Did you give her a chance? She told me she planned on telling you about Crowley, instead you flew off the handle at her." Bill raised his eyebrows at her.

"No, I didn't. I saw that purse and just couldn't believe she was letting some man spend that kind of money on her. I said a lot of things I shouldn't have." Ellen said worriedly.

"Yeah, but he's not just some man, hes the man shes going to marry. If he wants to blow some of his rich families money on Jo, well, more power to him. I know I would have done the same for you if I had his kind of money to spend."

"His families money?"

"Yeah, apparently he comes from a rich family in England. When I say rich, I mean they have a castle."

"A castle?" Ellen just starred at him in confusion, "I think maybe you should tell me about this guy."


	14. Chapter 14

Jo woke up to Crowley pressed against her back with his arm around her middle, she could feel his breath against the back of her neck. She pressed back and cuddled closer, she could tell it was too early to get up, but her disturbed dreams woke her. She rested her hand over the one he had spread over her stomach. She suddenly felt his fingers flex and she squirmed from being tickled.

"Stop squirming," Crowley said roughly in her ear.

"Then stop tickling me," she said lightly.

He chuckled lowly and stopped moving his fingers, instead he just moved his hand over her smooth skin, moving it up and down her stomach hard enough to not tickle. "Why are you awake so early?" he rumbled into her ear.

"Bad dreams," she murmured, running her hand up and down his arm.

He nuzzled into her neck, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Not your fault." Jo rolled over so she was facing him and tucked herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, they had been home a whole week today, and since her last blow up with her Mom the Sunday before, she had been having upsetting dreams, not nightmares, but bad dreams where she would wake up crying with her Mother's words echoing in her mind.

Her Father had told her that he explained to her Mother about Crowley. She had listened but was still very against her marrying a man who was so much older then her. Her father had seemed exhausted and sad when he told her that her Mother was still being stubborn. So she hadn't taken herself or Crowley to family dinner the night before. Her Father had tried to convince them to go, that maybe if her Mother could just see them together she would be more understanding, but Jo was refusing to go anywhere near her Mother unless the other woman was ready to apologize.

Tonight they had made arrangements with the rest of the family to have dinner at Crowley and Jo's place. Jo had told her Father that if her Mother was willing to apologize and be civil she was invited, Bill had sounded ashamed when he told her that Ellen had refused. So it would just be Bill, Bobby, Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Ash coming tonight. Jo imagined that her Mother was none to pleased that Bill was coming, but as she understood he had told Ellen that he supported Jo and would have no involvement in her feud with their daughter. Jo was anxious about dinner but also happy to have her family over to meet her soon to be husband.

Jo spent her day fretting while Crowley tried to keep her calm. She cleaned up the already clean living room, they went shopping for some more groceries, then Jo spent a lot of the afternoon making a home made cheesecake. It took forever for the thing to cook once she got it all mixed and put together. Crowley helped in the kitchen where he could but in the later afternoon he made a few calls to his family in London.

By the time evening rolled around the cheesecake was done and sitting on the island and Jo had dinner in the oven. She had changed her clothes three times until Crowley had taken her by the shoulders, kissed her deeply before pulling away to hug her, "They are the same people you talk to everyday, you don't have to dress up, sweetheart."

"This is the first time I've hosted anything. I just want this to go well. I don't want to loose them too." said Jo into his chest.

"You haven't lost her. She will come around. You have to know that." said Crowley into her hair.

Jo sighed, she wanted to believe that, but she couldn't help but doubt. Jo pulled away from him and slightly nodded her head, she ran her hands up his chest like the dark blue shirt he was wearing, she flicked open the top two buttons. "You look good." she gave him a small smile.

Crowley grinned, "Always trying to undress me, aren't you?"

She smiled wider, "It just looks better with those buttons undone."

Crowley just pulled her into another tight hug, "Everything will be fine." he kissed the top of her head, then pulled back, "Now finish getting dressed, I think it's almost time."

Jo nodded and gave him a quick kiss, "I'll be out in a moment."

Crowley nodded and walked to the living room. It was a bit more like a home now that Jo had hung her pictures and art work from her old place around the living room. She had put her knives in shadow boxes along the wall next to the island along with her reproduction of Sting. He gave another look around to make sure he had picked up all of his work papers. As he was taking a step closer to the coffee table to move some books around he heard a knock at the door. He checked the clock, it was a little early but only by 15 minutes.

Crowley opened the door to Bobby awkwardly standing on the other side. Crowley raised an eyebrow a the man, he was dressed exactly like every other time Crowley had seen him, except now his clothes looked slightly cleaner.

"Why the hell do you live way up here?" groused the older man as he brushed passed Crowley and came into the penthouse. He started looking around with interest.

Crowley sighed and closed the door, "Because I like looking down on everyone." he snarked back.

Bobby sent him an unimpressed look, "Yeah, I just bet, you damn narcissist." Bobby flopped himself on the end of the couch. "Where's Jo?"

"I have her tied up in the back room." Crowley smirked at him as he took a seat in the arm chair near where Bobby was sitting.

"You wish." said Jo as she walked in from the side hallway. She had finally decided to just wear her black jeans, her new boots (which had become her favorite shoes) and a white peasant top she had found in the back of her closet when she moved in with Crowley. She had bought it on sale months ago and never worn it. It was light and flowy, and more feminine than she usually had reason to wear. She had put her hair up in two messy buns, the whole look was sort of hippy chic. Crowley grinned at her, it was a cute look he had never seen on her before. Jo pressed her lips and him and put her hands on her hips, "It's too girly isn't it? I'm gonna change." she started walking back towards the hallway.

Crowley jumped up and got an arm around her waist before she could make it, "No, no you look beautiful. Don't change, darling." He led her back towards where Bobby was sitting watching them, "Doesn't she look nice, Robert?" Crowley looked over to the other man.

"Uhh, yeah...you like nice, kiddo." Bobby gave her an awkward smile.

"Wow, Robert." said Crowley with an eye roll, "you are such a help."

"Well I don't know what to say. Women don't exactly ask me about their outfits. Especially not Jo. I don't know how to deal with frilly Jo." Bobby grumbled.

"Oh god, is it to frilly?" asked Jo, looking ready to go change again.

"No, you look lovely." Crowley sighed. "I promise. How about you just go sit with Robert and forget about what you're wearing. I'm going to go find that book I wanted to give him, maybe if he has a book to look at he'll stop putting his foot in his mouth. Though at his age I'm not sure how he manages it so well. Do you do yoga?" said Crowley sarcastically.

Jo just laughed as Bobby glared at Crowley as he left the room. Once he was gone Bobby turned back to Jo. "Sorry." mumbled Bobby.

Jo rolled her eyes, "It's fine. I'm just being all spazy. I want this to go well." Jo sighed.

Bobby shook his head, "I wouldn't worry about it, Jo. We all love you, and they'll get used to Crowley. I did." Bobby shrugged.

"That's because you too have your book lovers bromance going on." giggled Jo.

Bobby was just about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Jo smiled at Bobby before jumping up to go answer it. Jo opened the door to Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Ash. Jo raised her eyebrows at seeing all of them standing there. "Hey, everyone! Come on it." She pulled the door open to let them in.

Dean made a b line for Bobby and sat next to him on the couch. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Jo rolled her eyes. Charlie hugged Jo and handed her a bottle of wine. "Here you go, house warming gift! And what a house!" Charlie exclaimed as she started looking around, Ash following behind her to have a look.

"Thanks." mumbled Jo as Charlie was already walking away. Jo looked at the bottle, then up at Sam who was standing near her but also looking around with a critical eye, "I have no idea what to do with this." She said to him in a whisper.

Sam laughed, "You put it in the kitchen, I guess." he replied with a shrug.

"Right." Jo walked towards the kitchen with Sam not far behind her.

"I heard you got a huge engagement ring." he said as he glanced around the spacey apartment.

"Yup." Jo said with a smile, and held up her hand for him to see.

"Dang. That is huge." smiled Sam. Then his face went serious, "Are you happy, Jo?"

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she walked to the oven to check the chicken she had roasting.

"You just don't seem like yourself right now." said Sam lowly, "He's not forcing you into this is he? Whoever this guy is?"

Jo actually started laughing at this, and shook her head, "You are a great brother Sam. But no, no force necessary, I promise. I'm just stressed. With everything that's been happening with Mom." Jo leaned her butt against the counter, "I just wanted her to be here, to be a part of my life, and it seems like I might have lost her. I mean, I'm hella pissed at her, don't get me wrong, but shes still my Mom, you know?" Jo sighed, "And now all of you know she doesn't approve of my choice, and I'm so worried I'll loose all of you as well."

"That will never happen Jo. You have been our sister and friend since we were kids. Even if I hate your husband, I'll never stop being there for you." Sam said earnestly.

Jo smiled a real smile at him, "Thanks Sam. It means a lot." Jo walked back over to the couch and Sam followed. "So how do you guys like the place?" she asked the people in the room.

"It's huge!" grinned Charlie.

"Yeah, dude must have some serious rent on this pad." responded Ash who was looking out the window over the city.

Jo laughed, "We don't pay rent. Crowley owns the place." Jo smiled.

Sam looked at her in shock, "He owns the penthouse? Damn, that must have cost a fortune. Just the rent on these places is huge, I can't imagine how much it would cost to buy one,"

Jo shook her hear, "No, not the apartment. He owns the building. Another one of his little investments."

Everyone else in the room shot glances at each other, "No shit?" said Dean speaking for the first time.

"No shit to be had," joked Jo. She then looked towards the hallway, "Bobby is it just me or has he been back there a long time?"

"Yeah, he's taking his sweet ass time with finding that book." he grunted.

Jo popped up out of her chair and went to the hallway, she looked into Crowley's office, he was rummaging through a box. "Everyone but my dad is here. You coming out?" she asked him.

Crowley's head popped up, "Ah yes, I just can't find the stupid thing." he muttered looking around the room again.

"Was it the one you were looking at last night?" asked Jo.

"Yes, that's the one, green cover, gold lettering." he looked at her in question.

"You had it in bed last night, it's probably on the floor near the closet, remember I took it away from you and tossed it." Jo grinned at him.

"Ah yes, that was fun." he flirted back, he kissed her and headed for the door across from his office that led to their bedroom.

Jo walked back out to where everyone was sitting, "Sorry about that, he forgot he had it in our room last night. He was digging through boxes in his office." Jo rolled her eyes and Bobby chuckled.

"Here we are, Robert." said Crowley as he walked into the room. He went directly to the older man and handed him the book, before taking a look around at the other people there. As he looked he stepped next to Jo and put an arm around her waist. The person he immediately recognized was a surprise to him, "Moose! I didn't know you knew Joanna." He grinned at the younger man, who was starring at him in horror, "I still haven't heard from you about that job I offered you."

"Mr. Macleod! You? You and Jo?" he asked looking back and forth between them like he couldn't believe it. Dean had a similar look but he couldn't believe Jo would go for this guy. Charlie was smiling at the two of them unsurprised as she and Jo had spent a few lunches together and Jo had showed her pictures of her Mr. Crowley. Ash was cool as usual, more interested in the drama than anything, and Bobby was looking at the book Crowley had given him.

"How do you know each other anyway?" she wondered.

"I offered the Moose here a job at Hellhound when he helped me out with a contract problem. How do you know him, sweetheart?" Crowley glanced at her in interest.

"He's Bobby's younger son and this is Dean, his older son." Jo gestured towards Dean who was still starring at the two of them. "Also everyone, this is Crowley my fiance." Crowley smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I wish I had know that you were Robert's son, I would have made you a better offer, I didn't realize you would have different last names." Crowley grinned at Sam.

"We were adopted," said Sam with a short glare at Crowley, "and why would you have made me a different offer?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because you're family, of course." smirked Crowley, "I was thinking of getting a hold of you to make a better offer anyway. I like having the best working for me, and you are the best."

Bobby had a crease between his eyes as he looked between his son and Crowley, "How do you know he's the best?" he asked.

"He's already saved me a lot of money, and possible several lawsuits that could have made my company look bad. Not only that but he did it quickly and without any ego. Which is rare in the corporate law world." Crowley said casually.

"All I did was look over one contract." muttered Sam.

"Yes, and I offered you a very large salary to do it some more." replied Crowley, "Expect me to offer more then that come Monday, Moose."

"That is not his name." growled Dean.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and looked Dean over with a critical but lazy eye, "You're Dean...well I guess not everyone in the family can be as blessed in brains as Bobby and Sam were." he smirked at him

"You don't know me, jack hole." snapped Dean.

Crowley smirked and raised one eyebrow, "I know enough." he replied smugly. Crowley turned to smile at Jo who was frowning and scrunching her brow at Dean. "I'll go check dinner shall I, luv?" he leaned down and kissed her lips firmly before pulling away, he sent a meaning filled smirk at Dean before he walked into the kitchen.

"Woah, burn!" Cried Ash smugly, "because you were dumb enough to turn a hottie like Jo down man, oh man, he sure got you good!" Ash popped open a beer he pulled from his pocket and took a long drink as he snickered in amusement.

"Shut up Ash!" snapped Dean, then he turned back to Jo, "You can't be serious about this guy?"

"Oh Dean, grow up." Jo rolled her eyes and Bobby snorted in amusement, "You've never liked anyone I've ever dated, and honestly it's not up to you. I love him. We're getting married, Bobby and him are book buddies, and Sam is probably going to work for him. I think it's better you just suck it up and realize he's here to stay. Put on your big boy pants and shut up." Jo gave him a serious look before she went to the kitchen to help get dinner served.

Dean looked to Bobby for help, "Sorry son, shes right. He's my friend. He's an ass, but so are all of us. He ain't goin' nowhere." Bobby stood up to go take a seat at the island where there were place settings set up for everyone.

Charlie nodded, gave Dean a smile and a pat on the back before she followed Bobby over to the island.

Ash just winked at him and followed the other two.

Dean and Sam stood there looking at each other, "You're not going to go to work for that asshole are you, Sammy?" Dean asked pleadingly.

Sam looked down, then back up at Dean, "He told me some stuff about my current boss, I've been looking into it, turned out Macleod...or Crowley, or whatever his name is, was right, my boss is a grade A dick. I was going to accept Crowley's job offer tomorrow morning. I didn't know he was marrying Jo though."

"Are you still going to accept it?" asked Dean worriedly.

"It's an amazing offer Dean, and if he really does offer me more, I can't say no. I just can't, and well, he is going to be family." Sam shrugged and joined everyone at the island.

Dean stood there in shock. He jolted back to reality when he heard a knock at the door. Jo yelled at him from the kitchen, "If you're done just standing there answer the freaking door, Dean!"

Dean sighed and went to the door, it was Bill. Dean gestured for him to come in.

Bill followed the voices coming from the kitchen area, they weren't hard to find. When Jo saw him she smiled and came to hug him, she thanked him quietly for being there. He just squeezed her a bit tighter before letting her go, "Better introduce me to this man of yours." he said gruffly, still not ready to meet that man who was going to marry his daughter.

Jo brought Bill into the kitchen where Crowley was putting pieces of chicken on everyone's plates. "Crowley," Jo said to get his attention. Crowley stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands on the apron he had put on. He came closer to Jo and Bill with a cautious smile, "Crowley, this is my Dad. Dad this is Crowley." Jo said with a hit of nervousness.

Bill held out his hand to shake Crowley's, "Nice to finally meet you," Bill said politely.

"And you as well," replied Crowley with a firm shake, "Thank you for coming to dinner. It means a lot to us both."

"Of course. Thanks for having me. I'm sorry my wife couldn't join us, I tired to convince her, but she is stubborn." he said apologetically.

Crowley nodded, "I've heard that, but I'm sure you'll bring her around. There is no way she can stay away from Jo too long." he smiled at Bill then went to finish serving dinner.

Bill nodded then gave a small smile to Jo. Jo hugged his arm for a moment before gesturing to the empty chairs around the island, "Sit down Dad, we're about to eat." she smiled.

Bill took a seat next to Bobby and Dean. Bobby gave him a pleased nod, while Dean just scowled down at his chicken. Bill had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, that boy never could figure out what he wanted.

Dinner went smoothly after that, everyone chatted and laughed, and enjoyed good food and an even better dessert of Jo's delicious cheesecake. As the evening wore on everyone trickled away until just Bill remained. They were all sitting in the living room, Jo and Crowley pressed together on the couch and Bill in the side chair.

"I honestly don't know what to do." Bill said with a sigh. "I've never seen her this way."

"Me either," Jo said sadly, "I wish she had came tonight, just so she could see that we are happy together." Jo reached out and laced her fingers with Crowley's, he smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Is there anything I could do to prove to your wife that I love Joanna?" Crowley asked Bill, "This is hurting Jo so much, I can't stand that."

"Crowley..." Jo said exasperated, "I'm fine."

"It's giving you nightmares." Crowley replied, he looked over at Bill, "I don't like her waking up at night crying because her mother is being unnecessarily cruel." he said firmly.

"I don't like that either." said Bill looking at his daughter with worry.

Jo rolled her eyes, "The both of you worry too much, I'm fine. I promise. She just brought up a lot of bad memories and insecurities. I guess it's getting to me, but it's gotten better. The first few nights were the worst. I promise." Jo said to them looking down at her fingers entwined with Crowley's.

Crowley gave a significant look to Bill who nodded. They both wanted to ease this situation. Bill decided he liked this Crowley fellow. He seemed honestly and utterly devoted to his daughter and Joanna looked so happy in a way he hadn't seen in a long time, at least until they started talking about Ellen. He sighed, he knew it was going to be up to him to get Ellen to see what he saw, and it wasn't going to be easy.


	15. Chapter 15

On Monday a week later Jo was sitting in her office when she finally got an email with several pictures from Duke Freddie, she grinned and reached over for the garage intercom, "Bobby would you come to the office please." she said into the microphone.

All three mechanics looked up as the speakers crackled and Jo's voice came across asking for Bobby, Dean grinned at the older man,"Ooooo, your getting called to the office! What did you do?"

Charlie giggled "Did you piss the principal off?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at the both of them and headed for the office. He walked into the office and plopped down in the chair across from Jo who smiled widely at him.

"So, we have 3 things to discuss, number one is that in two weeks Crowley and I are going back to London. We've decided to stay a whole week this time, so I want to hire someone not only for the week I'm gone but also for part time when I get back. We are going to have a three year old with us so I plan to go down to working here four days a week and only in the mornings so I can be with him over the summer while he's here. After he goes back in the fall Crowley and I will be spending at least part time in London. So I think we should hire someone and train them to take over for me while I'm in and out. What do you think?" Jo asked.

Bobby let out a sigh and nodded, "Yeah, you can do that. Just don't get anyone too annoying. What about Crowley?"

"He's going to go in to work later in the morning and is taking Will with him, when I get off work here I'll pick him at Crowley's office. He's planning to come home late afternoons as well. He can do a lot of work from home. We both just want to spend as much time with the baby as possible." she said with a smile.

"Why will he have to go back to England? Why don't you just keep him with you? His Mother have part custody or something?" Bobby asked curiously.

"No, she gave up all parental rights, the reason he has to be in London is for school, he's young so he only goes part time, but he's in a school with the other children of the aristocracy. It's apparently important for him to get to know all of his future peers." Jo shook her head in amazement.

"What do kids care about that?" grumbled Bobby.

Jo sighed, "Did you know little Will already holds a title?"

Bobby scrunched his eyebrows, "How the hell does a three year old have a title?"

"As second in line to the Dukedom he has a right to claim Grandfathers third title which makes him the Earl of Bridgewater. In the school he goes to that's not a big deal, all of the kids there hold titles like that, I mean one of his good friends is the Prince of Cambridge." Bobby raised a questioning eyebrow wondering if he should know who that was, "Yeah I didn't know either, but he's also called Prince George."

"Crap...so the kid goes to school with the prince of England." said Bobby in surprise.

"Yeah, and pretty much all the other kids are in the same boat. They all need to know each other and blah blah. I got a whole freaking lesson in it when I asked about keeping Will with us and just putting him in school here." Jo shook her head, "Its a whole new world for me and I guess I don't want to take him away from his friends. So, we have to work out something else. The plan at this point is we commute back and forth."

Bobby nodded, "Sounds like that's what you need to do. You have anyone in mind to help around here?"

"I'll figure it out and we'll see how things turn out. Now, on to the second thing, we got pictures from Duke Freddie! He told me he had Italian sports cars but after seeing the images, I'm even more convinced that he doesn't know diddly about cars." Jo turned her monitor around so Bobby could see the picture. "See this car here I am sure it's a 1947 Cisitalia 202 Coupe, definitely Italian, but the car next to it is a 1928 Ford Model A Tudor Sedan," Jo clicked the next picture, "A 1950 Porsche 356, I can't make out the car next to it because of the sheet covering it, but that grill looks familiar." Jo remarked as she pointed out the cars to Bobby.

Bobby was looking at the pictures with wide eyes, some of the cars were rough, obviously not driven in a long time, and left to rust in a garage, but the bones were there, he looked closer at the grill Jo pointed out, "It could be a 1960 Ferrari 250 GT, it looks like its in real bad condition but they only made 267 of them. Back in 2015 one in perfect condition went up for auction and sold for 6.6 million..."

"Holy crap, are you sure that's what it could be?" Jo looked closer at the picture.

"Not a 100% sure, but even if it's not that particular car, I'm sure it has to be a Ferrari." replied Bobby. They looked at one more picture, it was a view showing the garage where the cars were housed, it was a huge place and the cars where parked so close together at least 3 deep, most of them had sheets over them, but from what they could tell there have to be over 100 cars.

"He says he has no idea whats all in the garage, his Father and Grandfather liked to play high stakes poker, he thinks that's where a lot of the cars came from. They haven't been a priority so he's just left them there for now." said Jo reading from the Duke Freddie's e-mail. She looked up at Bobby with her eyebrows raised. "So, what do you think?"

"I think even just getting one of those cars would be amazing." replied Bobby. "But where is this garage?"

Jo nodded in agreement, "It's a couple hours out of London at his families country estate."

"Well crap," said Bobby trying to think of what they were gonna do.

"Well this might be a good time to bring up the third thing I wanted to ask you about." replied Jo with a small smile.

"Yeah? And whats that?" asked Bobby, still thinking about those cars and wondering what hidden gems might be in that garage.

"Well, Crowley and I were wondering if you would like to come to England with us when we go. Now with these cars presenting themselves, if you came with, we could make a trip to go see them in person." Jo smiled widely at him.

"You...you want me to go with you?" asked Bobby shocked.

"Yes, definitely. Grandfather wants to meet you in person, he even said if you decide to come he will schedule a book club for when you're there, he seemed excited about it. And now with these cars, well you should really be the one looking, I know a lot, but you would be able to know for sure if they are worth restoring. Not to mention I don't think you have ever taken a vacation." Jo said with a chuckle.

"I haven't...It's really tempting, but what about the garage? It's my responsibility to be here." remarked Bobby with a serious frown.

Jo rolled her eyes, "This is Singer and Son isn't it? I'm sure Dean can handle you being gone for a week!"

"Yeah, I guess." said Bobby reluctantly.

"Think of it this way, how often are you offered a free trip out of the country, where you get to stay at a manor house...with it's huge library, and get to go see a garage full of classic cars? Not to mention all those book stores in London." Jo said with wide eyes.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her, "It wouldn't be free, I'd still have to get a plane ticket, and probably a suit case...and get a rush on getting my passport renewed."

"Passport I can't help you with...but Crowley already has your plane ticket." Jo shrugged, "He got it when he bought ours. He was hoping we could talk you into coming."

Bobby stared at her for a moment in shock, "I'm gonna kick his ass, is what's gonna happen."

"That would be a weird thank you, but hey whatever you guys do in your spare time." grinned Jo.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her, "What if I decided not to come?" he grumped.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "He bought my first plane ticket to go with him without telling me either, when I asked that question he said he preferred to be ready if I did say yes."

Bobby sighed. Now that the offer was there, he really wanted to go. He wanted to dig through that garage with his own hands, he wanted to see the Park Hall library in person, and he really wanted to go to as many book stores as he could in London. "Shit. Tell him I'll go. But also tell him he and I are gonna have words about buying people stuff without asking." Bobby got up out of his chair in a huff and headed to the garage to tell Dean he was going to be in charge for a week.

Jo shot Crowley a text letting him know Bobby was going to come with them, pleased with herself. She then opened up Craigslist on her computer to draft an add for someone to work at the garage part time in her place. Pleased with it she sent it out onto the internet. Now she just had to wait for some responses. Hopefully by next Monday she would have someone to train.


	16. Chapter 16

Jo spent the next few days sorting through responses from people about the job. She narrowed her pile down to five candidates and called them to come in for interviews on Thursday. When she let Bobby know he had just grunted. The cranky old A-hole Jo thought with fondness.

On Thursday first thing in the morning she had to deal with Bobby bitching at her about Crowley, apparently last night when Crowley had went to see him for their bi-weekly book chat Crowley had brought him a new rolling suitcase. Jo just sighed and agreed with Bobby, Crowley was a sneaky gift giver, mostly to people who seemed resistant to wanting things bought for them.

Once she finally got him out of her office it was almost time for her first interview. Jo was optimistic about this first one, the woman seemed to have a lot of experience with office work and receiving payments. Unfortunately she was also extremely flamboyant, everything about her was loud. Jo knew immediately that Bobby would hate her. Jo ended the interview after she had asked all of her questions and thanked the woman for coming. After she was sure the woman was gone she opened her door and tried to fan the heavy scent of the woman's perfume out of her office, it was so overwhelming she was worried she was gonna be sick. Who thought putting on that much perfume was a good idea. Suddenly Bobby was there watching her as she used an old magazine to fan at her office. When she saw him he raised and eyebrow and simply said, "Not her." before turning around and going back to the garage.

Jo rolled her eyes, she wondered if he had been lurking around the corner to try and see who she was bringing in. It wouldn't surprise her one bit. She sighed and got the paper work ready for the next interview. When the next applicant arrived it was clear to Jo he had lied on his resume, and not just small lies but like everything he said he knew how to do. He couldn't answer even the simplest of questions, Jo stopped the interview in the middle and told the young man thanks for coming and showed him the door. Jo sat down at her desk and put her head down wishing she could just take a nap.

The next candidate was a no show, it was almost a relief. She used the time to try and get a hold of herself, this whole thing was turning out to be harder then she thought it would. The fourth candidate was qualified but she was also shrill and talked a mile a minute. Jo knew that Bobby would hate her too. She sighed as the woman left. She only had one last person to interview, someone named Castiel Novak. She couldn't tell if that was a woman's' name or a mans, either way she hopped the person was a good fit.

When Castiel finally came in the first thing she noticed was his blue eyes. The next was that his tie was on backwards and he was wearing his tan trench coat over his wrinkled suit even though it was pretty warm in the garage. He was nervous but he answered each question well, he seemed to be a calm sort of person, but his stare was very intense at times. Jo thought he might work out at the garage, he seemed to be able to hold his own. The last part of the interview that she hadn't got to do with any of the other applicants was to introduce them to the rest of the team. She led Castiel into the main garage and whistled loudly so Bobby, Dean, and Charlie all looked up at her and Castiel. "You all want to come over here for a moment." She called.

They all brought themselves over, curious to meet the new guy. "Guys this is Castiel Novak, I'm thinking of hiring him on to help me in the office," Jo said with a smile, "Castiel, this is Bobby Singer, he owns the place," Bobby nodded at him, "This is Charlie Bradbury, Mechanic and electronic extraordinaire." Charlie gave him a big grin and a wave, "And this is Dean Winchester, male model, we use him for all of our calendars."

Dean glared at her while Castiel looked confused, "Wouldn't it be cheaper just to hire him only for when you shoot the calendar?" he asked seriously.

Jo snorted, while Bobby and Charlie laughed.

"Dude, she was joking. I'm the co-owner and a mechanic." Dean said to the clueless guy.

"Oh, I see." nodded Castiel with a frown still on his face.

"We tend to joke around a lot, Castiel. Is that going to be a problem?" Asked Jo.

"My brother says I don't have a sense of humor." he replied sadly.

Jo gave him a small smile, "Maybe you just haven't found a kind of humor you like yet."

"Maybe." he replied.

"So, Bobby, any questions for him?" asked Jo.

"You responsible? Get here on time, do the job?" asked Bobby seriously.

"Yes, sir. I am very punctual. I have experience with this type of work. I wasn't in a garage, but it was very similar." Castiel responded seriously.

"What kind of car do you drive?" asked Dean butting in.

Jo sighed, "Dean, what's that got to do..."

Castiel cut her off, "A 1978 gold Lincoln Continental Mark V." he said looking at Dean defiantly.

Deans eyebrows rose, "You drive a pimp mobile?" he asked in shock.

Castiel looked confused, "No, it's a Lincoln."

"Yeah, a Lincoln that a pimp would drive." replied Dean.

"I like it," said Castiel with a wrinkle in his brow, "I don't think a pimp ever drove it. I bought it from an elderly gentlemen a year ago."

Dean ran his hand over his mouth to hide a grin, "OK, Cas. At least it's almost a classic car."

Castiel raised his eyebrows at the nickname and gave Dean a tentative smile.

Jo glanced over at Bobby who nodded his head, then turned away to get back to work.

"OK, Castiel. I want you to be here on Monday at 7am. The first week will be training. Sound good?" asked Jo.

"Oh!" he responded looking shocked that he had gotten the job, "Yes, I'll be here at that time, thank you so much, Ms. Harvelle."

"Just Jo is fine." she smiled at him, she noticed Dean was still standing there even though Bobby and Charlie had went back to work, "Dean, show Castiel out, will you?"

Dean looked confused for a moment, the Garage doors were open so getting out would be easy, but he shrugged and nodded at Castiel to follow him. Jo watched them walk out, they were talking quietly to each other. She shook her head and went back to her office to start the paperwork she would need for Castiel on Monday.

Jo was laying on the couch in the penthouse after work, she was glad she had found Castiel but the day had felt so long. She was just starting to doze off when she heard the door open. She smiled to herself and sat up to look over the side of the couch at Crowley as he kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie. "Hey there, handsome." she smiled at him.

He looked up at her and smiled back, he walked over to the couch and flopped down next to her,he immediately wrapped and arm around her and pulled her down on top of him as he let himself fall into a laying position on the couch, she smiled and cuddled into him.

"Long day for you as well?" she asked into his shirt.

"Very. Moose has found all sorts of lovely things the former lawyer was doing. Tomorrow we have to bring the district attorney in, it's bad enough we're going to bring charges. It's a mess." Crowley sighed.

"Sorry, I know you didn't want to do that." mumbled Jo.

"Yes, well. We can't let him move on and do this to someone else." he sighed, "How was your day, darling?" he asked with a kiss to her head.

"Interviewing people sucks." she grumbled, "But I found a guy. I'm going to train him next week."

"I hate interviewing." Crowley agrees, "But at least you found someone in the first round."

Jo nodded then leaned up to kiss him on the mouth. She could feel Crowley smile against her lips before he deepened the kiss. They stayed that was for a long while, just laying on the couch enjoying one another.

Jo pulled away when she felt her stomach groan. "Dinner?" she asked him.

He grinned, "Sure, but daddy's tired, want to order in?"

Jo grinned at him and pecked his lips again, "Sounds good, I'm to tired to think about cooking or going anywhere. Chinese?" she asked.

"Mmmm, perfect," he said against her lips.

They kissed a bit longer then Jo was planning, finally giggling she had to pull herself away from him to go order some food. After she put the order in she went to the bedroom to change into her jammies. She undressed feeling relief at getting out of her bra, and putting on her usual night wear which consisted of soft drawstring flannel bottoms and one of Crowley's shirts. She went back into the living room and flopped back down.

Crowley smiled over at her, she looked half asleep already and it was only 6pm. She really must have had a hard day, he decided she had the right idea about changing clothes so he pulled himself up to go change as well. When he came back he had on similar bottoms as Jo and a black tank top. He sat back down and flipped the TV on. Jo moved herself so she was laying with her head in his lap. She nodded off before dinner arrived.

She woke up when Crowley moved her so he could get up to answer the door when dinner arrived. She yawned and got up to pull some plates out. They dished up the food and ate on the couch while watching old episodes of Stargate. Jo put her plate on the table half done, and laid back down, she was asleep again quickly. Crowley finished his dinner, then pulled out his laptop to do some work while Jo was sleeping. By 10pm he was getting tired as well so he woke Jo up and they went to bed. Jo was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow, Crowley shook his head, she must really be sleep deprived to be this passed out, he wasn't surprised though, she had been having a hard time sleeping up until now, her body must finally be catching up. He crawled in next to her and pulled her to him, she mumbled in her sleep but easily wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest.

Monday came to quick, despite spending most of the weekend sleeping, it was hard for Jo to get up early Monday morning. She shuffled her way through a shower and breakfast before saying goodbye to Crowley for the day. He looked worried about her, but she kept saying she was fine.

When Jo got to the garage she could see Castiel's car already parked there. At least he was eager, she thought. When she got out of her truck, Castiel got out of his car as well. "Good morning, Castiel." She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Jo." he gave her a tentative smile.

Jo unlocked the door and let him through the garage and to her office. She immediately picked up the folder on the desk and handed it to Castiel. "You need to fill those out."

Jo sat down and booted up the computer while Castiel opened the folder and started filling out the papers inside. He had the paper work done quickly, Jo took it to file. She started to go over what she was doing and what he would need to be doing while he worked there.

As they worked together for the week they got to know each other. Jo learned that he was living with one of his older brothers by the name of Gabriel. Gabriel worked as a custodian while he tried to get his YouTube channel to go viral. Apparently he was a prankster and he had a good following, but he wasn't making any money yet but every day he got more followers. Castiel had moved in with him when he decided he no longer wanted to work for his older brother Micheal. He had quit his job as Micheal's personal assistant and moved to Sioux City with Gabriel who had always been the black sheep of the family. Castiel was very grateful to have a job again, he had been drifting without having a way to support himself. When Jo had asked about what kind of business his family had Castiel hadn't wanted to talk about. Jo just shrugged it off, she knew family issues could be hard to talk about. She herself hadn't spoke to her mother in almost a month.


	17. Chapter 17

The week was gone before Jo could realize, Castiel was smart and quick and she trusted that he would do fine running the office while she was gone. It wasn't going to stop her from checking in as much as possible, but she still felt fine about leaving.

Crowley, Jo, and Bobby got on their first plane early on Saturday May 20th. They had a layover in New York again, before they boarded a large jet heading for London. When they got to London it was Midnight and Sunday. The same Rolls Royce and driver from their last visit was waiting for them when they arrived. They got their luggage in the trunk and got in and headed for the Manor.

There was no one up to meet them at the door this time, but there were lights left on for them, Crowley led Jo and Bobby to the family wing where he showed Bobby a room 2 doors down from his an Jo's. Bobby gave a grunt of thanks and disappeared into the room. Jo was dead tired, she had slept most of the plane ride but still felt like she could sleep for days, she was quick to change into her night wear and crawl into the comfortable bed.

She watched Crowley undress with half closed eyes, by the time he was down to his boxers she felt less tired and more like she wanted to eat him alive. She sat up in bed, surprising him as he was about to pull on a tank top. "Something wrong, luv?" he looked at her worriedly.

"Don't put the shirt on. In fact take off the boxers." she leered at him. Crowley just looked confused for a moment before Jo started taking off the shirt she was wearing, is eye brows rose in interest. He tossed the tank top at the end of the bed and added his boxers as well. By the time he was climbing into the bed Jo was naked and reaching for him.

He didn't get a chance to come closer to her before she was pressing him back into the bed and climbing on top of him. She was kissing him passionately before he realized she was over him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed back. His other hand slipped around the back of one of her thighs, he pulled her leg further up before slipping his fingers down to her wet core. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers found their way into her, massaging and pressing in all the right places. She ground her hips down onto his fingers and moaned into his mouth. Crowley pulled his mouth back to pant for air, and so he could see her face, she tossed her head back with her eyes closed, small noises still falling from her lips.

She could feel his cock bumping against her leg, fully erect and weeping. She slit her eyes open to look down at him, she smiled at his flushed face and panting mouth. She lifted her hips up high enough that his fingers slipped free, then reached back to hold his cock in place as she lowed her aching center down onto him. Crowley had both hands clenched onto her hips, he desperately wanted to pull her down hard, she seemed to know what he was thinking. She flashed him a wicked smile and let herself drop hard onto his lap. Crowley threw his head back with a long moan as he was suddenly encased in tight heat. Jo let out a happy sigh and started fucking herself on his hard cock.

Crowley opened his eyes so he could watch her bounce on his cock, she was glorious in her pleasure, her golden hair tumbling over her shoulders illuminated by nothing but a small lamp on the nightstand and the moonlight spilling in from the windows. After watching her for a few minutes he couldn't hold back his need to touch, he sat up, his mouth going to her neck, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other slipped up to gently squeeze her breast and roll the hard nipple between his fingers.

Jo gasped as a new wave of pleasure ran through her, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned down so their lips could meet. She stopped bouncing and instead swiveled her hips in tight circles while squeezing her muscles around him. They both panted and shared breath as they grinded together. Crowley slipped a hand between them to rub at her clit with with his fingers. Jo's breath hitched, she kissed him along his jaw line, his short beard tickling her mouth, she liked the feeling so she pressed her cheek to his. "Yes, harder." she whispered into his ear as she rubbed her cheek against his.

Crowley let out a low growl, he held her tighter around the waist and flipped her onto her back, he braced both hands on either side of her and used his new leverage to thrust hard into her. Jo's head tossed back and forth on the bed beneath her, "Yes, yes, please, oh fuck, please." she moaned incoherently. She could feel her orgasm building, and she wanted it more than anything. She tilted her pelvis down so he was pushing against her clit as well as tightening her inner muscles, on his next thrust she tipped over the edge into bliss. "Yes," she sobbed out as her body strained and pleasure poured through her.

Crowley groaned and buried his face in her neck, he thrust several more times before he lost himself to orgasm as well. His hips continued thrusting weakly as he emptied into her. They lay there panting and petting each other for awhile before Jo whispered, "Shower?"

"Mmmm," moaned Crowley still buried against her neck, "I think you broke me," he mumbled.

Jo giggled and pushed at his shoulder until he rolled over and off of her. "Just a quick one, then sleep, because I'm really tired now." she said with a light smack to his thigh. She dragged herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Crowley watched with appreciation as she walked away, he sighed and got up to follow her.

The next morning Crowley and Jo walked into the family dinning room, Jo was holding Will who as usual had ended up in bed with her and Crowley early that morning. Jo put Will in his high chair then sat down next to Crowley. She smiled at Bobby who was sitting across from her next to Grandfather, they seemed to be having a good time talking about Japan. Jo and Crowley shared a smile, they knew the two older men would have a good time together. Roderick as usual was reading his morning paper, he lowered it briefly to give them a good morning.

As breakfast was concluding Bobby spoke up, "So, what's the plan for this week?"

"Well, today is for relaxing. We don't have to do anything today, I figured we have a week, so we can take a day to get over traveling." Replied Crowley with a smile. Jo and Bobby relaxed back in their seats relieved they could just rest for the day. "Tomorrow, I thought we could head into London and do some shopping, Jo and I also have to stop at the Bank of England to go to the family vault. Then..."

Jo interrupted him, "Why do we need to go to a vault?"

"Because, luv, that's where the family jewelry is located. We have two parties while we're here, the first is a larger gala and I know for certain that my ex-wife will be there, so I want to make sure you are wearing the Duchess of Skye's traditional parure." he grinned at her.

Grandfather barked out a laugh, "Your just itching to piss the witch off aren't you, my dear boy?"

"I don't understand?" said Jo looking back and forth between them.

"When we were married she made quite a fuss about wanting the Duchess of Skye's parure. It's a set of jewelry that the Duchess or soon to be Duchess has always worn, it hasn't been seen in public in over 40 years. When she started asking for it and other family pieces I was shocked, she knew exactly what pieces should be in the collection and she was very insistent I give them to her. You can imagine I got very suspicious. Before we married she had never mentioned such things." Crowley shook his head.

"So, as soon as you married she changed?" asked Bobby.

"Oh yes, I mean we didn't really know each other that well. Looking back I can't believe I actually married her, but she convinced me it was a good idea." Crowley replied.

"I thought you said you were together for 10 years before you married her?" asked Jo with a scrunched brow.

Crowley cleared his throat, "Yes, well. It depends on what you mean by together." he said with a shrug, "Most of the time we would just have a quick one, then go our separate ways. We didn't really talk or anything. We both dated other people, sometimes we would go months without even seeing each other, it was very unofficial. It didn't get serious until she suddenly started talking about family expectations and growing up. All that rot. And because I had already been thinking along those lines, wanting a child and a wife, everything she said made sense. So we got married. It was only after we got married I saw her for what she really was, which is a vapid social climber, who wanted to marry me because my family is high standing, wealthy, and she thought she would get what she wanted."

"Crap. So you just never gave her any jewelry?" asked Jo.

"No, I bought her some lovely pieces but whenever I gave them to her, she would take it back to the store and trade it for something she liked, and she had horrible taste, it was all super modern and chunky. I was sure if she got a hold of the family pieces she would sell them or if we separated I would never see them again and many pieces have been in the family for hundreds of years. I finally told her that Grandfather had them in a secure location and was only going to give me control over them when he died. She was so angry, but she wouldn't dare confront Grandfather about it."

"So she divorced you over that?" asked Jo curiously.

"Oh no, she decided we needed to divorce because she couldn't stand how the family lived a relatively modest lifestyle and believe in raising our children ourselves. She was very much believed a nanny should raise the baby until he was old enough to be send off to boarding school. She got so mad when she found out I was taking him to work with me, and if I didn't have him Father or Grandfather had him. She thought it was 'common'. Her word not mine. The reason our family has so much is because we have always been modest in our spending compared to others." Crowley replied.

"Modest? What about you buying me stuff?" asked Jo worriedly.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Modest means different things to us, darling. When I say modest I mean we don't have 10 houses and 100 Ferraris, we don't hold over the top parties and run around throwing money away like arseholes. Me buying you clothes and bags is drops in the ocean. If I buy you jewelry, it will most likely be part of the family holdings one day, it's like an investment. You'll see when you see the vault, generations of jewelry from besotted men wanting to decorate their beloved wives." Crowley took her hand and kissed it while smirking at her.

Jo rolled her eyes at him but smiled, "Drops in an ocean? Are you sure? Because to me it was a lot!"

"Like I said, it's a different way of thinking, if you had a thousand dollars and bought me a candy bar, would you worry about it?" Crowley asked.

"Well no, it's just a candy bar, it wouldn't make a dent in 1000 dollars." replied Jo.

"See, that's whats it like, except our numbers are higher." Crowley smiled.

Jo sat there thinking about what he said. "You must be a lot richer then I thought." said Jo with a frown.

"It fluctuates," said Grandfather, "We have a lot of investments, but we also run a very top notch company. We help people with even more money then us, manage their holdings. It pays very well. So from now on, just don't worry about what my grandson wants to buy you, I can guarantee you, it won't hurt our bank accounts in the least." he gave her a kind smile.

Crowley nodded in agreement with his Grandfather.

"Ok. Lets move on." said Jo with a sigh, "So Monday we go to the vault, then shopping?"

"Yes shopping for a dress to match the parure. We also have to go to Albion Highland to get you some things for Scotland, Bobby you'll need to go there as well." said Crowley.

"Why?" grumped Bobby, whose plan for shopping was bookstores and that was it.

"Because there will be a welcome party when we get to Scotland, and you'll need a kilt." Crowley smiled at him, "You'll need a suit for the party here in London as well, but I'm sure you and Grandfather can deal with that in between book shopping." Crowley looked at Grandfather who nodded.

"I ain't wearing a skirt, and I didn't think I'd need to go to your fancy party." Bobby glared at Crowley.

"It's not a skirt you heathen. And of course you'll come to the party, all of us are going." replied Crowley

"Yes, Robert, there will be some other book club members there, we can just find a nice corner and ignore all the other riff raff. I was hoping you would come, it will be boring other wise." weedled Grandfather.

Bobby sighed, "OK, fine." he didn't look pleased about it though. "I still don't want to wear a kilt." he muttered.

Will started banging his spoon against his chair with a grin, the adults looked at each other and with a silent agreement they all stood to move. Jo picked up Will, and they all moved towards the large family room down the hall. Grandfather pulled out a basket of toys and put it on the floor in front of the TV that was turned onto a childrens program. The adults all sat down near the windows.

"So shopping tomorrow, then what?" asked Jo with a sigh as she sunk into the soft couch, she turned to the side, folding her leg underneath her, to face Crowley who was sitting next to her.

"Tuesday is the party, but that doesn't start until 6pm. So we can figure out what to do as it comes. Wednesday morning we get a plane to Scotland. It will only take about an hour to get there. That night there will be a welcoming party. We'll stay there until Friday morning, after we fly back we'll head to Duke Freddie's to see his cars. Then we have Saturday free except for dinner, we have reservations at Hawksmoor. Then Sunday morning we head back." Crowley finished with a smile.

"That ain't no weirdo restaurant where I won't know what the hell I'm ordering is it?" asked Bobby.

"No, Robert. They do steak and sea food. I guarantee you'll love it, their steak is amazing." replied Crowley with an eye roll, then he smiled down at Will who just walked up to his knee, the little boy very seriously handed him a stuffed pig, "Thank you." said Crowley. The little boy nodded and went back over to his other toys.

"Well, now that the planning is all taken care of, how about we head to the Library, Robert?" asked Grandfather.

Bobby stood up and said, "Sounds great, let's go."

Grandfather laughed and stood, he lead Bobby out of the room with Roderick following behind.

Crowley shook his head in amusement, "I worry they'll never come out." he said to Jo.

She smiled, "They probably won't." she laughed. "So, are we going swimming?" Jo asked with a smile, she had remembered to bring a swimsuit with her this time.

"Sure, let's go." Crowley said, standing up. "Will?" the little boy looked up at his name being said, "Do you want to go swimming?" Crowley asked him.

The little boy scrambled to his feet and ran over to them with a smile, "Yes! Yes!"

Crowley swung him up into his arms, "Lets go then."


	18. Chapter 18

Jo wasn't sure what she thought the vault was going to be, but what she didn't expect was to be lead deep underground to a large metal door. Crowley used a fancy eye scanner to open in. When the door opened it had to be 2 feet thick, inside was an octagon shaped room, all the walls had shelves running up them. There was piles of papers in some of the shelves but mostly there was cases and fancy boxes. Jo followed Crowley to a wall of what she could now see were jewelry boxes. He grabbed one at random and opened it, Jo's eyes widened at what was inside. It was an incredible necklace made up of silver half swirls crusted in diamonds, hanging in between were foggy blue stones.

"What are they?" asked Jo as she reached out and touched one the the dangling stones.

"Moonstones. This isn't the one we're looking for though. If you like it put it to the side, so it will be easy to find if you decide you want to wear it. Pick a shelf." He said as he handed her the box.

She starred down at the necklace in shock, she nodded mutely then looked around. Two shelves over was an empty cubby. She closed the box the necklace was in and placed it in her cubby.

"Start opening boxes, sweetheart. The one we are looking for is a necklace with white diamonds, rubies and pearls. It will have matching earrings, a bracelet, and a ring with it, all in one box." He remarked as he opened a box then sat it back down to open another, "We are also looking for a set made of seed pearls, you'll know it when you see it, it's very unique." he said distractedly.

"Why are we looking for two sets?" asked Jo as she hesitantly reached for another box.

"The pearl set was made in Scotland in 1830, it will be for you to wear at the welcoming party while we're at the castle." he shot her a smile and opened another box.

Jo nodded absently and opened the green leather box in her hand, the inside was lined with purple silk and the jewelry inside was gold and amethyst. It was a necklace made up of gold triangles held together by deep purple amethyst stones. It had earrings and a broach to match. Jo noticed a note inside so she opened it, all it said was 1815-1870, she assumed it was the time when the piece was made. She put the note back and added the set to her cubby. She was wondering if she was just going to add everything to her cubby at this point.

Jo reached for another box, this one felt really heavy, when she opened it she realized why. It was a complex cameo set. There were eight individual cameos each framed in heavy ornate gold, going all the way around the necklace held together by gold chain. A pair of earrings to match, the tops were typical oval cameos with the bust of a lady, but hanging from those were long teardrop shaped cameos that had a whole person carved on each one. She starred at the set for a few minutes, trying to see what each scene, on each individual cameo was. She finally closed it and placed it back on the shelf, as much as she loved it, it would be a nightmare to wear the heavy thing. She was thinking it would be cool to put it in a shadow box.

Next she grabbed a red almost circular box, she opened it and her mouth dropped open. This must be the Scottish piece she thought. It was an intricate set made up of tiny seed pearls, strings of them wove together to make flowers and leaves and chains. There was a necklace, two bracelets, and some other pieces she couldn't identify, "Crowley, is this it?" she asked.

Crowley looked in the box Jo had turned towards him, he smiled, "Yes, that's it, set it on the table over there." he pointed to were a small table was set next to the door.

Jo closed the box and set it gently on the table. She turned back to where Crowley was still just glancing in boxes and setting them to the side. "Where did all of this come from?" Jo asked in wonder catching a glimpse at the amazing silver and emerald parure Crowley just glanced at and put to the side.

"Well, a lot of it is like I said, husbands buying their wives jewelry through the centuries, but some of it also came from my Mother. When she was in her late teens Grandfather decided diamonds and other precious stones would be a good long term investment. Mother convinced him that instead of buying raw gems they should get actual jewelry. At the time a lot of families were selling off old collections because they were seen as old fashioned. So Mother started going to auctions and buying this stuff. She of course was right, now this stuff is seen as antique and hard to find. A lot of it was broken down and re-cut and made into new things but all of this was saved because my mother thought it was beautiful." Crowley smiled at her, then glanced around with pride.

"She was smart then. I love vintage and antique stuff way more then new stuff." Jo smiled.

"I have noticed that." he grinned. "You know somewhere in here is a small piece I was hoping you would like. I loved it as a child, I always said my wife would wear it one day so I could look at it everyday." he smiled softly at her.

"What is it?" Jo asked curiously as she pulled down another box to look in.

"Oh, its a necklace, not like one of these over the top party necklaces, but an art nouveau piece. If I remember correctly she was a fairy, standing with her back towards you. She would be in a smaller box. We should be able to find her." he said fondly.

"That sounds really cool. Especially if she in art nouveau style." smiled Jo.

"Oh she is." laughed Crowley. "I notice you tend towards a more classical style of clothing, or you go for jeans and t-shirts." remarked Crowley.

Jo shrugged, "Well I love the vintage stuff, I would probably wear all vintage clothing if I could, I'm always watching that stuff on eBay. But in real life it's just easier and cheaper to go with jeans and a t-shirt."

"Ah, I see." said Crowley considering.

Jo glanced at him and rolled her eyes, he was plotting, she could tell. She just ignored it and pulled down a blue ring box. It was a Tiffany box but looked much older then the one her earrings had came in. She opened it and inside was a ring, it was a double ring, the main part was blue enamel, on the top of each band was a silver bow studded with diamonds, and each bow had a gold rope center. It was the most unique ring she had ever seen. She pulled it out of the box to study it, before putting it back then adding it to her cubby. She had no idea where she would wear it, but she wanted to be able to find it again just in case.

Crowley suddenly made a pleased noise, Jo took a step closer to see what had him so happy. Crowley smiled at her and turned the box he had opened towards her. The necklace was a scalloped piece, it was covered in diamonds, but inside the scallops hung teardrop rubies, at the lowest point of the necklace three large loaf cut rubies were mounted. Inside the top most scallops and hanging from the bottom scallops were pearls. There were earrings, a ring, and a bracelet to match. "This is the set." He smiled happily. He closed the box and went to set it on the small table, on top of the box Jo had put there earlier. Jo was still standing in the same place looking at space.

"You want me to wear that?" she said in a high voice.

"Yes, if you don't mind? I suppose you can pick a different parure if you want." he shrugged.

Jo just blinked at him, "But...no, I mean, its just. I have no idea," said Jo exasperated.

Crowley chuckled at her.

"It's not funny," she said with a small laugh of her own, "Are you sure we should even take it outside of this room?"

"Sure, it's not doing any good being in here when you could be wearing it." he smirked at her.

Jo rolled her eyes, but nodded slightly. "Are you sure it won't be too much? I mean that thing is..." she gestured vaguely at the box where the necklace lived, "It's amazing, but do people wear things like that at these parties? I won't be the only one right?"

"No, sweetheart, you won't be the only one. Trust me, there will be some a lot less classy." he grinned.

Jo let out a breath, "Ok, if you're sure. I just don't want to be that person who shows up dripping in diamonds when everyone else has like...one diamond."

Crowley laughed. "It won't be a problem, trust me."

"Alright then." Jo muttered. "are we done here?" she asked looking around.

"I want to just take a quick look to see if I can find the art nouveau necklace. You can keep looking if you want." he smiled at her and started pushing boxes around to look for the small box he remembered from childhood.

Jo nodded to herself and went over to a different shelf, there was a long box, this looked just like any normal jewelry box she had seen, it was velvety on the outside and had small hinges on the back. She grabbed it and opened it, it was filled with rings, each resting between velvet puffs to keep them upright. One of the rings jumped out at her, it was a rectangle shape with the top and bottom rounded and very art deco. It had diamonds and garnets embedded in a geometric design. She loved it. She pulled it out of the box and started to see if it would fit any of her fingers, it slipped easily onto her middle finger of her right hand, she held the hand out away from her to admire it. She bit her lip, and tilted her head back and forth admiring it.

"Find something, darling?" asked Crowley from next to her.

She startled and snapped around to look at him, "You scarred me, I thought you were looking for something?" she asked as she lowered her hand.

He grinned at her and grabbed her hand to pull it up so he could see the ring. "Very nice." he smiled at her. "Do you want to take it?"

She looked at it again then nodded.

He just smiled, "Good, it looks lovely on you. We do have to log everything we take, see if the ring is marked inside, I honestly don't remember seeing it before." he shrugged. "Also I found your necklace." He held up a small box, "It's better then I remember." he smiled widely.

Jo pulled off the ring to squint at the inside, she could just make out a square with J.C written inside it. She held the ring out to Crowley, "I think it has a mark, right there." she pointed. While he took the ring she took the necklace box from him. She opened it and gasped. Just like he said, there was a small fairy, her gold wings had inset blue glass to make them transparent, she was set on a frame that vaguely looked like a swirled heart with diamonds set into it. There were flowers blooming behind her made of the same glass. There was flowing swirl of gold made to look like cloth covering the fairies bottom, it ended in a point where a pear shaped sapphire hung. "This is amazing," she whispered.

Crowley glanced over with a smile, he knew she would love it. "I think the mark on the ring is Cartier." he smiled. He reached out and took the box back, then took her hand to put the ring back on her middle finger.

"Cartier?" she asked looking at it.

Crowley shrugged, "I'm pretty sure. We'll have to see if Grandfather knows where it came from. If not, it will just be a mystery, unless it is written in one of the log books, but I'm not taking the time to sift through that."

Jo nodded absently. "Ok then," she gave him a small smile.

Crowley put his hand on her lower back and lead her over a few feet where there was a wooden frame with carved shutters. He reached out to pull on side, and it opened up to be a mirror. Jo shook her head in disbelief. Of course there would be a mirror she thought to herself. Crowley took the fairy necklace from its box and draped it around her neck, fastening it for her. She looked in the mirror and smiled at it. She reached up to touch it gently. "Thank you. I love it."

He kissed the side of her neck. "We better go. We have shopping to do. But before we can leave we need to log what we're taking." he went to the table where they had placed the two box sets of jewelry. Right above the table was a computer screen. He touched the screen, it lit up and a small keyboard slid out below the screen. He typed in descriptions of both sets of jewelry, the ring, and the necklace to the digital database. He included what they looked like and any makers marks he saw on them.

Jo watched with interest. "Why do you have to do that?" she asked

"So that we know exactly what went out and when, if something happens to the vault and we have to take account of everything, this will tell us there are things that are out of the vault." Crowley explained as he picked up the two boxes and they made their way out the door. There was a guard who had been standing beside the door the whole time, he assisted in closing the large doors, then escorted them back to the main building upstairs. When they finally emerged into daylight they both blinked a few times at the brightness. They made their way to the car, where Crowley tucked the boxes under the seat.

Jo looked at him in shock, "Really?" she asked.

He laughed, "Trust me, no one is going to think we have priceless heirlooms in the car."

Jo rolled her eyes but shrugged, she supposed that was true.

Crowley pulled out into traffic and drove them to another part of town, "Lets try Browns Fashion, they might have something." he smiled at her. They pulled in to a parking place and Jo got out to look at the building. It was white around all of the windows and doors but above was old brick. They had a long line of windows with clothes in them. Jo immediately zeroed in on a yellow dress made out of old fashioned brocade fabric. Crowley took her hand and pulled her inside.

The realized pretty quickly that all of the more formal dresses weren't to her liking, but she did find some other casual dresses she liked. The yellow brocade was the first one she choose, then two dresses from the designer Rosie Assoulin, they looked vaguely 70s inspired, one was a blue gingham style cloth with ruffles, the other was white with a floral pattern. The last one was a black slip dress with a wide lace piece at the bottom.

Jo couldn't help but look at the wide selection of shoes as well, she picked out several pairs she liked, including some different high heels, and a cute pair of embroidered boots.

The four dresses and shoes were packed up in four bags, Jo and Crowley carried them out and put them in the car. "Well, we didn't get the dress you were looking for. But it was productive." Crowley smiled at her.

Jo laughed, "Yes, it was fun. I still feel weird about you buying stuff for me. Should I even ask how much all that stuff was?"

"Nope," Crowley replied as they started walking down the street. Not too far away they came across a store called _Anthropologie, some of the stuff in the window was cute so they went in. Luckily in their party dress section Jo found a gown that would go well with the Duchess parure. It was a deep red silk floor length,strapless dress, the bottom was scalloped much like the necklace she was was going to wear with it. Jo loved it. While they were there she found a lot of other dresses she liked._

 _"_ _They have so many cute dresses," she said to Crowley, "But I already got some from that other store." she continued as she looked through some of the racks of dresses._

 _"_ _You can never have too many, darling. Your wardrobe is very small. Just get what you like. If we have to we'll get you another suitcase so you can bring them back with you, although I didn't think you would be so interested in the dresses." he remarked._

 _Jo looked pensive for a moment, "I wore dresses all the time as a child, I only started wearing jeans mid way through high school because I just couldn't find dresses in a style I liked." Jo grinned at him._

 _"_ _Then get what you want. I love you in whatever you wear, but I must say, I am liking the dresses lately." he gave her a flirty grin._

 _Jo rolled her eyes and starting pulling dresses off the racks to try on. She found she was liking dresses more and more as well, especially when she could get styles she liked. By the time she had tried on a bunch of dresses and discarded even more, she had 13 she liked. "Too many?" she asked Crowley._

 _"_ _Nope." he grinned at her._

 _Some of the dresses were casual but there was also some cocktail, her gown, and a pair of knee high boots with embroidery on them. She shook her head as they left with a bunch more bags. They walked the short distance to the car and put them away._

 _"_ _So where is this Scottish store?" she asked with a sigh as she sat down in the car. She leaned her head back and sighed tiredly, it was draining shopping she decided._

 _"_ _Let me call Grandfather to see if they are ready to meet us." he said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Grandfather's phone. He answered in a couple of rings and agreed to meet them at Albion Highland. Crowley hung up and started the car. When they got there they decided to just go in and look around while waiting for the other men._

Jo looked around at all the different kinds of tartan. "How do you know which one to wear?" she asked as she touched some of the soft cloth.

"We have two family tartans, specific ones that only Macleods wear. There is the 'loud' Macleod which is mainly yellow, very bright. Created in 1841. Then there's the 'common' Macleod, which is mostly blue and green. It was said to be created in 1831 but it was probably used a lot earlier then that. Any Macleod can wear either version. Here look over here," he led her to wear he could see the familiar cloth. "This is the loud," he said showing her the yellow tartan, "This is the common." he said showing her the blue and green cloth.

"So these are just for your family?" she asked looking at the cloth.

"Yes, they can come in color variations, dark colors, ancient colors, or modern colors but they are all still our tartan." he smiled at her. "The kilt I use the most is the loud variety," he grinned at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" she laughed, "Am I going to wear a kilt too? Or is it just the men?"

"A lot of woman wear kilts this day and age. But traditionally for formal occasions the lady of the house would wear a hostess kilt." Crowley pointed out a mannequin wearing a long tartan skirt with a white blouse and a sash of the same tartan going over one shoulder. "Our little get together won't be very formal, so I think you can go with a simpler look."

Jo nodded and went closer to look at the mannequin from multiple sides. It was simple, but she liked it. It was pleated on the side and had several buckles on the side. The sash was held with a round pin. As Jo was looking intently wondering how close she had to stay to the look, Grandfather walked in with Bobby who was holding little Will. Bobby looked like he would rather be anywhere else but Jo figured he always looked that way. She smiled and went to them, Crowley not far behind her.

"Not late are we?" asked Grandfather with a smile.

"No, we just got here." replied Jo as she reached for Will. Will shook his head and cuddled into Bobby closer. She laughed, "Want to stay with Uncle Bobby, huh kiddo?" she asked the little boy as she ran a hand down his back. The little boy just nodded tiredly.

"He had a long morning running around book stores." Bobby said.

"Fun." smiled Jo.

"So what are we doing here?" groused Bobby.

"We just need to kit the two of you out, and then we can go. Did you get a suit for tomorrow, Robert?" asked Crowley.

"Yeah, we got it." Bobby grumbled.

"Good, then lets see about getting this done." said Crowley with a smile, he turned and headed for the counter to get someone to help them. Jo and Bobby shared a look, but followed him.


	19. Chapter 19

The next night rushed up on them, Jo didn't know how she got to the point where she was dressing for the party, it felt like she had just got there, but it was already Tuesday afternoon. She primped and prepared by taking a shower and curling her hair, doing her makeup, and then putting on her underwear. They weren't as flashy as the last ones she wore in this situation, she smiled at the memory, but they were still pretty. She went with the garter belt again, having discovered that it was easier to deal with than pantyhose. She slipped on a pair of red flats, she decided if this was going to be a long party she wasn't wearing heels. Her dress covered her feet either way. Next she slipped the dress on, it fit perfectly. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She loved this dress but couldn't imagine when she would ever wear it again.

She took a deep breath and opened the parure. She still couldn't believe she was going to wear this thing, she had tried it on the night before and it was heavier then she'd thought. She picked up the earrings first and put them on, each one had a loaf cut ruby surrounded by diamonds suspended from a pearl. She pushed her hair behind her ear to admire them. As heavy as they were they were still gorgeous. She put the bracelet on next, another thing of beauty. She reluctantly took off her art deco ring and replaced it with the ruby and diamond one from the set. She still liked the art deco ring better, Grandfather thought it had been his Mothers, he was very pleased to see her wear it, so she hated to take it off but it didn't do with what she was wearing. Lastly she took out the big necklace, she was sure she had never held anything so expensive in her life. She draped it across her neck and snapped the closure closed tight. She stood back and looked at herself. She had to admit, the look was stunning. She grabbed the clutch purse she had gotten to match the dress, pleased she had remembered this time. As usual she had her business cards, her phone, as well as her lipstick and a hair clip in case she got to hot and wanted to pin her hair up.

When Jo came downstairs all the men where waiting for her near the door. Her eyes widened at seeing Bobby not only in a suit but sans hat. His hair was even combed back. "Wow, Bobby. Look at you." she said out loud while still standing on the steps.

The gentlemen all turned around towards her voice. They were all quick to voice how amazing she looked, but it was Crowley who came towards her with his hand out. She smiled and took it, he pulled her closer to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear, "Perfect." he pulled away and smiled widely. The jewelry looked perfect on her and it pleased him greatly.

Jo shook her head and laughed. "So are we heading out? Are we sure Will is ok?" she asked.

Grandfather and Roderick both nodded and Crowley said, "He's fine. He and Charles are in the family room watching movies. He won't even notice we're gone."

Grandfather pulled open the door, outside was a limo waiting for them. Jo and Bobby shared surprised looks but followed the other men towards the car.

When they got to the party Jo realized it was in someones house, a house much bigger than the one they had just left. They walked in together, while they were waiting in the hall to be announced, she convinced Bobby to take a selfie with her. Followed by one of her with Grandfather and Roderick, then one of her and Crowley where he was kissing her cheek and holding her around the waist from behind while she was giggling. The people waiting behind them thought it was funny and started taking selfies as well, Jo asked them to get a photo of all of them together, then did the same for their group. When Jo checked to see if anyone had looked at the images on facebook she laughed and showed Bobby how Dean had commented on the picture of him and her, all he had said was 'what the hell are you wearing Bobby?' Bobby snorted and Jo laughed.

When they finally got to the front of the line Grandfather was announced first, Bobby and Roderick followed him in as his guests. Next Crowley and Jo were introduced, many people turned to look, having heard of Crowley's new lady. When they saw she was wearing the Duchess parure it caused a bit of a titter to go through the crowd. Especially once they saw she was also wearing an engagement ring. As they came to the bottom of the stairs there was already several couples waiting to congratulate them. So many introductions where made Jo could hardly remember who she met, much less names. Crowley, seeing she was kind of overwhelmed after 20 or more introductions, asked her to dance.

Crowley swept her out onto the dance floor. She relaxed into his arms and let him lead them around, she had felt silly earlier in the day when he was going over basic steps with her, but now she was glad they spent those hours practicing, it made it easier to lose herself to being whirled around, trusting him not to knock them into another couple.

"Have I told you how handsome you look, Mr. Crowley." she flirted with him. He really did look fine in his tuxedo, the stark black coat with his white shirt and bow tie.

He flashed her a pleased smile, "You haven't, darling." he leaned in to mutter into her ear.

She giggled lightly, "Then my apologies, you look good enough to eat," she purred into his ear.

"I can't wait to slip you out of this dress later, I'm going to fuck you wearing nothing but that jewelry." he growled back, pleased when she shuttered and pressed closer to him at the idea.

"You bad man." she replied, "I love how you think."

He chuckled and pulled back slightly, "Want to get something to drink?" he asked.

Jo nodded and took his arm. They went to the refreshment table, Crowley handed her a glass of champagne and took one for himself. He enjoyed the crispness of it, but when he looked at Jo she took a sip and cringed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Ew," she replied and handed the glass back to him. He raised an eyebrow as she got a glass of punch instead.

He shrugged and put it with some discarded glasses, while he kept sipping his, "You didn't mind it last time." he remarked to her.

She shook her head, "It must be a different kind, because it tastes too strong." she replied.

He scrunched his eyebrows, "I think it's the same..."

She just shook her head, "I'm good with punch." she took a long drink.

Crowley just shrugged and let it go. He looked around the party, that's when he saw her, his ex-wife, shooting daggers at Jo with her eyes. He put an arm around Jo's waist and led her over to a couch so they could sit down, preferably away from Vicky's pissed off face.

"What is it?" Jo asked, she new immediately that something was wrong with him.

Crowley smiled at her, loving that she just knew, "I just saw her." he replied.

Jo nodded. "You have been to parties she was at before right? You said you were in the same circles."

"Yes, but I never had a date. I was more concerned with Will and my work then trying to get a date. She always made sure to smirk at me and fawn over whichever man she was here with. They always did that thing, you know where she says something to him, then he looks at me, then he whispers in her ear and they both laugh. I hated that." Crowley said with a sneer.

Jo raised an eyebrow, "Point her out to me," she smirked at him.

He glanced around, she had moved so she could still watch them and glare, of course she had the petty bitch. "There, in the silver dress and the garish topaz jewelry. You can't miss the fake red hair." he pointed her out.

Jo looked right at her, she made sure the woman saw her look her up and down, then she looked right in her eyes and smirked. She turned back to Crowley and leaned into him next to his ear. "Now I checked her out, made sure she saw me, now I whisper how her hair should be a felony and when I pull back we both have a laugh at her, that's how this goes right?" she whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and looked at her in surprise before throwing his head back and laughing, Jo smiled widely and let out a laugh of her own just because she enjoyed how happy he sounded. He stopped laughing and smiled widely at her before leaning in and kissing her.

"I love you so much," he said against her lips.

"I love you too." she smiled against him. "I can't wait to go home, so that it's just me and you big daddy." she nuzzled his cheek.

"Excuse me," said a high pitched and pissed off sounding voice next to them.

They both turned their heads to look, and there was Vicky standing in front of them with her arms crossed and glaring at them.

"You're excused. Have a good evening." said Jo with a smirk before nuzzling back against Crowley's cheek.

Crowley chuckled at Jo's snarky reply.

Jo made sure to run her left hand over Crowley's chest to show off the engagement ring.

"Fergus, you said your Grandfather would never allow those jewels out of the vault until he was dead! And now this...this...person is wearing them? Your Grandfather is right over there! I can see him!" Vicky bitched at him.

"I just told you that because I didn't want to tell you Grandfather disliked you and didn't want you to have any of the family jewelry. He loves Joanna, he insisted we make sure she wore the Duchess jewels tonight, after all she will be the Duchess one day." he gave her a nasty smile.

She looked at him with her mouth opening and closing like a fish for a few moments before giving a frustrated huff and stomping off.

Jo and Crowley shared a look before they laughed. "I can't believe you married her." said Jo.

"Me either. I really don't know what I was thinking." replied Crowley with a shake of his head as he watched Vicky stomp up to her date and start ranting at him. He couldn't hear what she was saying but her date looked terrified, as he drew his eyes away he noticed Bobby, on the dance floor, with an elegant looking young lady with dark hair, and a lovely dark blue gown. Crowley's eyes widened, "Jo, look!" he said nudging her and pointing towards Bobby and the woman.

Jo looked over and her mouth dropped open, "I didn't even know he could dance." she said in a low voice. She dug in her purse quickly to grab her phone, she took a couple of pictures, then a video showing Bobby very gracefully leading the woman around.

"He looks like a pro. The hidden talents of Robert Singer. Look how smitten she looks!" He leaned closer to Jo as he spoke in a low voice.

"He looks kinda smitten as well." Jo remarked still shocked. She put her phone away in her clutch.

"Huh...well. I'm thinking of trying some of these nibbles I keep seeing people with. Should I go get us some?" Crowley asked.

Jo tore her eyes away from Bobby and his lady friend and looked at where Crowley was looking. People seemed to have small fruit tarts and some other small finger foods. She looked around but couldn't tell where they had came from, "Sounds good, I could snack." she smiled at him and started arranging her dress to stand.

Crowley put a hand on her arm, "You stay here, I'll find them and come back." He said as he stood. Jo smiled in thanks and leaned back into the couch.

Jo watched him walk away, then looked onto the dance floor, Bobby was leading the woman away, her hand in the crook of his arm. They were leaning close and talking, both of their eyes shining in interest. Jo shook her head, who knew.

"May I sit here?" said a smooth voice from above Jo.

Jo looked up where a tall woman in an elegant teal colored dress stood. Her dark brown hair was loose around her shoulders, she had on a simple necklace and earrings. Jo gave her a friendly smiled and scooted over a bit on the couch, "Please, feel free." Jo responded

The woman took a seat and arranged her dress, "You're here with The Marquess of Powis, aren't you?" she asked politely.

"Oh, yes, Crowley. I sometimes forget about the title thing," Jo laughed.

The other woman gave a small laugh, "That's good, I try not to take it to seriously myself. But some people are very concerned with it. I've met your Crowley before, his son and mine got to the same school."

"Oh that's nice," said Jo with a smile, "I'm glad to meet you, my name is Joanna, most people just call me Jo." said Jo holding out her hand.

"Catherine, but everyone calls me Kate." replied Kate as she took Jo's hand, "So, are you and Crowley dating?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, but we got engaged a month ago." Jo showed her the ring on her finger, "I'm still not sure I'm ready for this life, though. I've been thrown in head first." Jo laughed.

Kate smiled, "I know the feeling. I wasn't exactly prepared when I entered into all of this either. But it must be harder for you, being from America."

"Oh yeah, we don't have titles or anything like that, so learning the proper way to address everyone is killing me. It seems to not be as big a deal now as it once was though." replied Jo.

"That is true. There is a lot more mixing of the classes and things are more relaxed." Kate nodded.

"So are you waiting for your husband?" asked Jo while looking around for Crowley.

"Oh, no, he's on call tonight. But at least one of us needed to make an appearance tonight, so it's just me. Honestly," Kate leaned closer, "I'd rather be home with the children."

"On call?" Jo asked curiously. "And I don't blame you, I think I'd probably rather be home as well, watching Disney movies with little Will." smiled Jo.

"Yes, my husband works as an air ambulance pilot." Kate said proudly. "Will is Crowley's son, right?" asked Kate.

"Wow, that's cool. He's helping save people." said Jo impressed. "Yes, he is, but when we get married he will be my son too. I honestly can't wait. I already love him like he was my own." Jo smiled widely at Kate.

Kate smiled back, "He has a hero complex." she giggled, "I'm glad Will is getting a mummy. He's a sweet little boy. We'll have to plan a play date sometime soon. So we can chat and they can play." Kate leaned in excitedly.

"Sounds great! You know if you want we can try Saturday, apparently we have dinner reservations but before then I should be free. After that we are going to be in Nebraska for a least a month and we're taking Will with us." replied Jo.

"Saturday," Kate thought a moment, "I think I can do Saturday." she reached in her clutch purse and got out her phone, she checked her schedule, "How about at 11AM? We can let the boys play, have lunch together?" she asked Jo.

"Sure sounds good. Do you want my number? In case something comes up?" asked Jo pulling her phone out.

"Sure, and I'll give you mine." smiled Kate. The quickly traded info. "I'm so glad I met you, it's not often I meet someone who isn't a social climber."

Jo laughed, "I wouldn't even know where to start trying to social climb. I met Crowley by accident, and I was already head over heels with him before he told me who he was, and even then it was sort of a far away thing. It didn't get real until he brought me to London." Jo shook her head.

"How did you meet?" asked Kate with a raised eyebrow.

"He was broke down on the side of a road," Jo laughed, "I decided to pull over and help him. I work for an auto shop/car restoration garage." Jo shrugged, "That and he was cute, looking all lost."

Kate giggled, "That's so interesting, so you work on cars?"

"Oh, no. I mean I can do the basics, and I know a lot of the models and such, but that's because I am mostly dealing with clients who want cars restored, want me to find them a car to restore, or people who want to sell their classic car. So I deal with the sales side of things." Jo rummaged in her purse and pulled out a card to hand to Kate.

"That sounds like fun." said Kate as she looked at the card, "You get to dig up treasures for people, find things they want. That always sounded like such a fun thing to do."

"Yeah, I really like it. I even found some cars over here, we're going to look at them on Friday. It was exciting to find that contact you know. It is like finding treasure!" Jo laughed, it was nice to meet someone who got it.

Jo looked looked up when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, Crowley had finally made it back. Jo smiled at him widely. She was about to greet him when he gave a small smile to Kate and bowed to her at the waist. Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Your Highness, I didn't know you would be here tonight." He said with a charming smile as he straightened up. He handed Jo the small plate he had in one hand.

"None of that, Lord Powis, I've just been chatting with your lovely fiancee. I hope you don't mind we scheduled a play date for the boys at your manor on Saturday." Kate smiled at him.

"Just Crowley, please." He said with a nod, "We're honored to have you to the manor, I'm certain Will, will be very pleased. I understand George is starting at Thomas's Battersea in September, we've Will enrolled there as well."

"Wonderful, I'm so glad they'll get to continue to be friends." Smiled Kate. She glanced at Jo who was looking at her stunned, she gave Jo a smile, "Well, I think I've been here long enough to not be rude. I look forward to seeing you Saturday, Jo." she held out a hand.

Jo nodded and reached out to shake Kate's hand, "Me too. Have a good evening."

"Thank you." she stood and nodded to Crowley.

Crowley gave another short bow, "Ma'am, a pleasure as always." he took the hand she held out and gave it a light kiss. Kate smiled at him and walked towards the main entrance of the ballroom. Crowley sat down next to Jo.

"I just made a play date with a Princess...and had no idea." said Jo faintly.

"You sure did, sweetheart." he smiled at her in amusement.

"I can't believe I didn't even recognize her, I mean I've seen tons of pictures of her." Jo looked down at the little plate and selected a small tart to put in her mouth while shaking her head at herself.

"You weren't expecting it. These things happen I'm sure." Crowley said, still amused.

Jo chewed the little pastry, "This is good." she muttered.

Crowley nodded and took one for himself, "Would you like to dance some more?" he asked.

Jo smiled at him and agreed. Crowley took the empty plate from her and put it on the side table before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. They danced for several songs before joining a small group of Crowley's friends to chat.

Crowley noticed Jo was looking tired as the evening progressed so when the conversation came to a natural pause Crowley smiled at her, "How about we go find our wayward Fathers and Grandfathers and head home? I think we've have enough excitement tonight."

Jo nodded and said polite goodbyes to the people they had been conversing with. She used one hand to lift the side of her dress to walk easier and took Crowley's offered arm with her other hand then they made their way towards the last place they had seen Grandfather sitting.

They found Grandfather, Roderick and Bobby along with several older gentlemen sitting around a table. Jo noticed that the woman Bobby was dancing with earlier was sitting next to him, they had their heads together talking, and Bobby was honest to god smiling. She was tempted to get her phone out again just to take a picture of the strange sight. As they walked up Grandfather greeted them boisterously, Jo smiled at him and greeted him with a small wave, but raised an eye at Crowley.

Crowley leaned in a bit towards her and whispered, "He's had a few."

Jo giggled and nodded. "So we were thinking of heading home. How about you boys?" she asked her little team of Grandfathers.

Grandfather stood up with a slight wobble, "Sounds perfect my dear girl! We have a plane to catch in the morning after all!"

Roderick nodded and stood as well.

Bobby looked rather upset at having to leave, and looked at the lady by his side. Jo's eyebrows rose.

"Robert, I could give you a ride home a bit later if you'd like to stay?" she asked in a cultured accent while placing her hand on his arm and looking at him hopefully.

Bobby smiled at her and then turned to Jo and Crowley, "Seems I got another ride. I'll be back a little later. What time is the flight in the morning?"

Crowley smirked at him, "It's not until 10, but we'll leave for the airport at 9. You two have a good time."

Crowley took Jo's arm as he went to walk away. Jo gave Bobby a smile and a wave and went with Crowley.

Once they got in the car Jo asked Roderick "Who is she?"

"Robert's lady friend?" he asked. Jo nodded. "Shes a visiting History Professor from Sweden. Her name is Ebba Larsson, She came here on some kind of exchange to do research, got to be friends with one of Grandfather's club members. He brought her along because she reads a lot of classical literature and he thought she would be a good fit for the club. She and Robert hit it off right away."

"Go Bobby!" said Jo with a smile, she sank into the seat and leaned her head on Crowley's shoulder.

They made it home easily enough, everyone separated to go to bed. Jo an Crowley stopped in Will's room to make sure he was sleeping. After running a hand over his hair and tucking his blankets around him they headed to their room.

Once inside Jo kicked off her shoes, "Unzip me?" she asked over her shoulder.

Crowley smiled and stepped up behind her, he started kissing her shoulders as he slid the zipper down slowly. Jo let out a happy sigh and let her head fall to one side so he could kiss her neck just above the necklace.

Jo let the dress fall to the floor and turned around to help him out of his jacket. Once it fell to the ground she pulled off his bow tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. As it fell open she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders pushing his shirt off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to kiss him on the mouth.

Crowley groaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist to lift her up and take her to the bed. Jo brought her legs up to wrap around his waist as he carried her. He managed to climb on the bed still supporting her and without breaking their kiss. He laid her down in the middle of the large bed and pressed his weight into her. She moaned in the back of her throat, pleased with the weight on her. He pulled back from her lips to smile down at her. She returned the smile and reached up to touch his cheeks and run her hands through his hair.

Crowley leaned up so he could look down at her spread out below him in nothing but his families jewelry and her silky red underwear. He reached down and unsnapped her stockings from her garter belt. He unhooked the belt and tossed it to the floor. Jo leaned up enough to reach behind her and unhook her bra, tossing it in the same direction of the garter belt. She moved her hands to the fly of his pants and started opening it, while he ran his fingers over her damp panties.

"You already wet for me, luv?" he asked, his voice low.

"I've been ready for you since I saw you in that tux," she grumbled at him.

He grinned pleased with her answer then hissed through his teeth and she slipped her hand into his pants to pull his cock out through his boxers so she could stroke him easier. He grabbed her panties and pulled them off, so he could see her bare, nothing but her stockings and the heavy jewels decorating her. She let go of him and laid back for him to look, she stretched her body with a moan, and gave him a dirty smile.

He grinned at her and ran his hands down her thighs over the tops of her stockings and to her knees, he pushed her legs open and looked his fill of her glistening wet sex before he leaned down and licked from her opening up to her clit. Her cry of surprise sent a tingle of pleasure through him. He held her knees as she squirmed under him so he could swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking it gently.

"Oh god, Crowley" she moaned his name.

He sucked and licked at her until she couldn't say his name anymore, she just moaned and whined until she finally crested and shuttered through her orgasm. He leaned up to look at her again. She was flushed all over and panting. Her head still thrown back and her eyes closed. He pushed his pants all the way off and pressed his body to hers. Her arms went about his immediately. He pressed a kiss to her mouth allowing her to taste herself on his lips, his short beard was damp with her juices. She moaned into his mouth and pressed up towards him, wrapping her legs around his and trying to get his cock were she wanted it.

He reached down and positioned his cock in the right place to push into her. He slowly pressed until they were firmly locked together. Jo encouraging him with her gasps and and hands which moved along his back, into his hair, along his shoulders, then down his back to grasp his ass. He loved driving her crazy, and the best way to do that was to go slow. One thing he learned about his girl was that she liked him to go fast, and when he went slow she got demanding, and god did he love that.

He slowly and deliberately rocked into her, with a kiss to her lips he leaned up and took her by the knees once more, pushing them up and out, making her tighten further around him. She gasped and tossed her head back and forth against the bed, he smiled down at the vision she made, wrapped tight around him, her nipples peaked to tight rosy points, her face and neck flushed, blond hair tumbled around her, sparkling in diamonds and rubies. He pulled out until just his tip was still encased inside of her, then snapped his forward in a powerful thrust. She let out a shout and clenched around him. He grinned and kept thrusting harder into her, fucking her hard the way she liked. With a long moan she was cumming around him, shuttering and squeezing his big cock until he couldn't help but fill her up.

He loosened his grip on her knees and slowly lowered them and pulled his cock out of her, she whimpered as he pulled free from her over sensitive hole and shuttered through another small orgasm. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" he whispered into the quiet room, not a sound heard except her harsh breathing.

"Yeah, I'm ok, that was really good," she finally cracked her eyes open to look at him and flashed him a smile.

He grinned back, "Let me help you get out of that jewelry, and we can grab a quick shower." he said helping her sit up. He took off the bracelet first, then the ring and earrings. He got off the bed and deposited them on the nightstand before pushing her hair aside to unclasp the necklace. He let it run through his fingers before putting it with the other pieces. He held out a hand to help her out of bed, her legs felt like jelly but they made it to the shower.


	20. Chapter 20

It was 8am the next morning and Jo was trying to get Will ready to go, the little boy couldn't decide what he wanted to bring. Jo had already gotten him dressed and packed a couple sets of his clothes in her bag. Now she was just trying to get him to pick only two of his stuffed animals to come with them, one to carry and one to go in the bag.

Once he finally choose to pack his raggity bunny and carry the floppy dog she was able to close the bag up and take Will and herself downstairs for a quick breakfast. She made sure he ate, even though he was so excited he could hardly sit still.

"Are we gonna swim in the loch?" asked Will as he picked up a piece of toast.

"I'm not sure, baby boy. I think it might be too cold." Jo responded as she ran a hand over his hair.

"Ok," he said with a pout, "Why you aren't eating?" he asked.

"I have a nervous stomach." she smiled at him, "I've never been to a castle before, do you think I'll like it?"

"Uh huh." he nodded and smiled at her. "Nana is there," he said pleased.

"Nana?" asked Jo confused.

The little boy nodded "She is big fluffy puppy, like in Peter Pan."

"Oh I see. Well I look forward to meeting her." she smiled at him, wondering what kind of dog it was, "Are there other animals?"

"Yeah, sheeps and cows." he said seriously.

"Great," Jo smiled.

Crowley walked in the door, "Hey, there's my favorite people, are you two ready to go?" he asked as he snagged a piece of toast from the table.

"Yeah, I left the bag by the door. I just put his stuff in my bag there was plenty of room." replied Jo as she tilted her head up so he could kiss her on the lips.

Crowley dropped her a quick peck, "Sounds good. We should head out."

"Is Bobby here yet?" Jo asked worriedly.

"He just came in, he ran upstairs to change and get his bag, he said it would only take a minute." replied Crowley with a smirk.

"I can't believe he stayed out all night." Jo shook her head.

"I know, we should ground him." Crowley said as he dusted off Will's face and picked him up.

Jo laughed, "Maybe we should, he's been a bad boy."

"Whose been a bad boy?" asked Bobby as he came up to them near the front door.

Jo grinned at him, "You, mister stayed out all night with some woman!"

Bobby looked embarrassed, "Yeah well..." he shrugged and walked out the front door with his bag pulled behind him. Jo and Crowley grinned at each other and followed.

When they got to the airport Jo was worried about security checks and being on time, when she mentioned it Grandfather just chuckled, "We won't have to go through security, we make a lot of trips to Scotland, so we invested in a small private jet, a Challenger 300, just for travel within UK." He smiled at her.

Jo and Bobby shot each other looks, as they were led out a door and to a small jet that had the door open and a staircase coming out of it, the pilot was already there waiting for them. They loaded onto the jet and buckled in to the light gray leather seats. Jo found it was a lot different riding in a small jet then a large one. It was nice being able to get up and move around during the flight, Will spent most of the flight running up and down the plane and crawling into peoples laps to look out their windows. Bobby fell asleep pretty quick with his hat pulled over his eyes, Jo thought he was pretending to get out of talking to anyone about the night before, because whenever she saw Will jump and Bobby's lap he would put a steadying hand on the little boy.

They got to Scotland in a little over an hour and when they exited the airport there was two cars waiting for them. They loaded themselves into the vehicles and enjoyed the scenic drive to Dunvegan Castle. They came through the woods and suddenly there was a clearing with a parking lot. They parked and piled out of the cars. Grandfather motioned for everyone to follow him, they walked to one end of the lot, and there across a short bridge was the castle. Will was already halfway across and heading for the entrance. Before he made it to the entrance the front doors opened and a man and woman came out. The woman was dressed in work clothes, like she had just came from working outside, the man was wearing a traditional kilt with a work shirt and jacket.

"Finally made it, did you, M'lords?" he asked in a thick accent.

"Aye, we did, and quite happy to be home!" Called Grandfather. "Meet the new lady!" said Grandfather happily as he gestured to Jo.

"Oh, hello, I'm Joanna." Jo smiled and came forward to shake his hand.

"I'm Alban Macleod and this is my wife Cairistiona. We're the caretakers of the castle." he said as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Jo said as she then took Cairistiona's hand. "I've never heard that name before, it's beautiful," she said to Cairistiona.

"Aye, it's a Scottish variant of Christine." smiled Cairistiona as she shook Jo's hand. "You can just call me Cairi everyone does."

"So are you cousins or?" asked Jo

"Somewhere along the line we are, there are a lot of us Macleods you know." laughed Alban.

Everyone moved into the castle, as they walked in there was a grand wood staircase that led down into the castle and two side hallways that led to different wings. The walls were a a gray blue color, and on the walls hung painting of family members. Alban took Grandfathers suitcase and walked with him in one direction, while Cairi nodded her head and went back out the door. Roderick headed down into the castle, to do what Jo didn't know. Crowley motioned for her and Bobby to follow him. He scooped up Will and they followed him to a set of stairs that went up. Once they made it to a hallway and Bobby was shown a room, they continued on a couple of doors before Crowley stopped at one and opened it. He flipped on the lights and motioned for Jo to go in first.

She walked in the room to look around. There was a large bed with a carved wood headboard, there were thick wool rugs on the wood floor, there was a wooden dress and armoire, she could see a door so she went to that, inside was a modestly sized bathroom. As she looked around Crowley set Will down. "Open the curtains," he smiled at Jo.

Jo glanced around and realized there were heavy curtains on the far side of the room. She pulled them opened and gasped. You could see the Loch Dunvegan and rolling hills beyond. It was a beautiful day so the water was blue and hills looked bright green, you could see cottages and sheep dotting the landscape. Jo turned and smiled at him, "It's beautiful." she smiled and turned back around to look more.

Will tugged her hand, so she bent down to pick him up so he could look out as well. Crowley came over to join them, he put an arm around her waist. "If you want, I thought we could go do a seal tour?" he said smiling.

Will bounced in her arms and clapped, while Jo scrunched her eyebrows, "A seal tour?" she asked turning to look at him.

He grinned, "It's very popular, the seals are here at this time of year. There are also fishing tours."

Jo smiled happily, "That sounds wonderful, I always wanted to go to the wharf in San Francisco to see seals and sea lions."

"It's better here." Crowley said with a smirk. Jo rolled her eyes but thought he was probably right.

After a fun day out on the Loch looking at seals and walking along the waters edge Jo was exhausted. She and Will took a nap in her and Crowley's room while Crowley went to spend some time in the office/library with the other men. Several hours later Crowley made his way back to the bedroom to wake Jo and Will. He shook them awake, they needed to get ready for the small welcoming party that was set to start in about an hour. It wasn't a large affair, just 25 distant family members/land holders who lived in the area and were close to the family, they would be introduced to Jo as his future wife, have dinner, then drinks in the larger family room.

Jo moaned and groaned but she got up. She took a quick shower while Crowley took Will to his room to dress him for the evening. Jo had decided while at Albion Highland that she would do a more informal look for the party, it wasn't a huge formal affair so she could get away with it. She put on a dress from Anthropologie she had gotten a few days before. It was black velvet and form fitting. It went just past her knees, and the sleeved went around her biceps leaving her shoulders bare. She paired it with a pair of lace up, high heeled boots in the loud Macleod tartan pattern she had found at Albion Highland. Then she placed a matching loud Macleod Tartan sash over her right shoulder, it went across her chest and back to meet on her left hip where she pinned it with a round broach sporting the family crest, which was a belt in a circle with a bulls head in the center inscribed with 'Hold Fast' the family motto.

Once she was done with that she clipped her hair up half way, so it would be out of her face, but still hang down her back. She got the Scottish seed pearl parure out of her bag. She opened it and started putting the pieces on. First she pinned the hair piece on, she put it towards the bun she had made at the top of her head, then she put the earring in, then came the necklace, which was much lighter then the last one she wore, lastly she put on the bracelets, one on each wrist. There was also a small broach but she didn't know where she could put it, so she left it in the box.

Crowley walked in as she was checking her appearance in the mirror, he smiled at seeing her in his family colors. "You look lovely, darling."

Jo turned to him and smiled, "The shoes aren't too much?" she asked looking down at the bright yellow tartan boots that matched her sash.

Crowley laughed, "No, just expect all the ladies to ask where you got them," he said giving her a quick kiss before he opened the armoire to get his own outfit out for the night.

Jo smiled, pleased, before sitting on the bed to watch him get dressed. He took off all of his clothes including underwear, he put on a crisp white shirt before picking up his kilt (in the same Loud Macleod tartan as Jo was wearing) and wrapping it around his waist and buckling it at his side. He sat down on the bench at the end of the bed and pulled on his black kilt hose (which looked like knee socks to Jo), he fastened garters and yellow flashes just below his knee and folded the top of the hose down over the garter so just the flashes were showing, hanging on either side of his legs. He then put on his shoes (called brogues Jo had learned) and tied those. He stood up and picked up his sporran and attached that to the front of his kilt. With that done he grabbed a pin that looked like the one Jo had used on her sash and pinned it to the bottom of his kilt, below it in his right sock he slipped a small knife.

"I didn't get a knife." said Jo with a pout.

Crowley looked at her and smiled, "It's traditional." he grinned, "But I have another one if you want to slip it in your boot?"

Jo smiled and nodded, "I would love that."

Crowley opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled another small knife out handing it to her, she immediately slipped it into her right boot so only the handle would show. "Very nice." grinned Crowley. He quickly put his black vest on and buttoned it, then added his black dress jacket on top. Crowley held his arms out when he was done, "What do you think?" he asked.

"You look...surprisingly hot." said Jo considering him, "I wasn't sure about the kilt, but I really like it...and...your not wearing underwear. Which is kind of doing things to me." she said with a flirty smirk.

Crowley laughed and stepped closer to her to wrap his arms around her and press them together, "Traditionally you don't wear underwear with a kilt, if you did then it would just be a skirt."

Jo laughed then leaned forward to kiss him briefly before pulling back. "We should take a picture of us, we match." said Jo happily as she went to the bed to find where she tossed her phone.

Crowley shook his head in amusement but didn't disagree. They stood in front of the mirror together and took a couple of pictures, trying to get one where you could see both their outfits.

Just when they were done taking pictures the door squeaked open and Will came in, he was dressed in the exact same outfit as Crowley, only in miniature. Jo couldn't help herself from gushing about how cute he was, she made them take a couple more pictures with Will in them before they headed downstairs to start meeting guests.

Jo was surprised at how regal her Macleod men could look while wearing what she always equated to a skirt. But they made it look good. Even Bobby looked good in his (he had chosen the common Macleod tartan), he seemed rather uncomfortable at times but Jo thought he pulled it off. She made sure to snap a couple of pictures of him, Crowley, Roderick, Will, and Grandfather all standing together. She wanted to make sure she had proof to show everyone back home.

Everyone gathered in the large dining room to have dinner, there were people coming in and out serving food, Jo wondered if they always worked here or had just been hired for the night, but there never seemed to be a good time to ask Crowley. The main course at dinner was fish, Jo assumed it came from the Loch. She liked it, and ate plenty of it along with the vegetables that were served. There was a lot of ale going around, which she had taken a sip of and decided she wasn't going to drink. When one of the waitresses (Jo didn't know what else to call them) asked her if she wanted something else to drink she had asked if they had any soda, the girl brought her something bright orange in a glass, when she asked what it was the girl had said Irn-Bru. Jo had just smiled and said thank you. She took a sniff of it, it smelled like cream soda, she shrugged and took a sip of it. It was definitely carbonated, but it was hard to tell what it tasted like, vaguely orange and cream was the best she could figure. She drank the whole glass of it over the course of dinner and she still wasn't sure she liked it.

Once dinner was over the whole party moved to a large sitting room, there were couches and chairs and two fire places. At some point Jo got separated from Crowley and ended up with a group of ladies sitting around one of the fireplaces. They were asking her all sorts of questions about her life in America, then they moved on to asking her about meeting Crowley. One of the older ladies who had remained quiet but had been watching Jo closely finally spoke, as soon as she opened her mouth all the other ladies went silent, "Aren't you a little young for our Crowley?" she asked in a serious tone.

Jo raised an eyebrow, maybe she was sensitive to the subject because of the fuss her mother was making, but she wasn't about put up with it from anyone else, "No, I'm not." Jo said in a firm voice.

The older lady raised an eyebrow, "Then you are blessed to be older then you look? How old are you?"

"I'm 25. But we love each other very much so our ages don't matter." Jo starred the older woman down, not looking away or shrinking from her intense look.

"Well, you've got back bone that's for sure. None of my daughters-in-law have ever managed to stare me down like you have!" she laughed. "You'll make a fine match for him, he needs a woman who won't bend under pressure." she smiled at Jo.

The tension in the group broke and all the ladies laughed and started talking again. Jo felt like she had just passed some test but she wasn't sure. She looked down suddenly when she felt a small hand touch her knee. Will was standing next to her rubbing his eyes. She gave him a soft smile, it was past his bed time. She pulled him up into her lap and let him cuddle into her. She rubbed his back, lulling him to sleep quickly.

When Jo glanced up from him she noticed all the other ladies were watching her with smiles. She grinned back at them. "He's tired. Past his bed time." She chatted with them awhile longer, the sound of her voice not disturbing Will in the slightest. By midnight all the guests were gone and Will had been put to bed, a shaggy bearded collie named Nana beside him.

The next day Crowley spent taking Jo and Bobby around on a tour with Will and Nana not far behind, or ahead depending on what they were doing. The more they saw the more Jo fell in love with the place. Crowley took them to the gardens where they lazily walked around the paths,and over the little bridges, Jo was especially taken with the waterfalls.

They were sitting on a bench together watching Will and Nana playing in front of the large greenhouse, "I think we should get married here." said Jo leaning against him with a smile on her face. "It's so beautiful here, I love it so much."

Crowley grinned at her, "Really? You would want to do that?"

"Yes, definitely." she pressed closer to him.

"That hasn't happened in a long time, a Duke or future Duke actually marrying here. I think it was my great grandparents." he speculated.

"Really? Your parents didn't?" she asked.

"No, they married in London. At the time the castle wasn't in as good a condition as it is now. In the 90's we had a lot of restorations done, as well as putting in the gardens." he replied.

"Is it nice here in the winter?" she asked,

"There is snow, it can get cold, but I like it. I always loved coming here for Christmas. Why?" he wondered.

"I thought, maybe a December wedding." She pulled back to smile at him, "What do you think?"

He grinned at her and pulled her close to kiss her gently on the mouth before pulling away to press their foreheads together, "That sounds perfect." he smiled.

"Great! Now we can start planning," she replied happily. Crowley groaned and Jo elbowed him in the side laughing when he grunted. "For now though, we should take Will down to the Loch. We promised him." Crowley nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Crowley, Jo, and Bobby had made the drive to Duke Freddies country estate the next day alone. After the plane ride back from Scotland Grandfather and Will went home and Roderick decided to go into the office for awhile. It was a longish drive, but Jo enjoyed seeing some more of the country.

Freddie greeted them happily when they finally pulled up at his estate. He was very excited to show them the large garage sitting at the back of the house. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, then he and Bobby pushed open the long sliding door, it seemed like it hadn't been fully opened in a long time. Freddie searched the inside wall for a light switch, when he found it the old florescent bulbs flickered and spurted but eventually came on, lighting up the sea of cloth covered cars.

Jo and Bobby grinned at each other and and headed for the closest car, they pulled the sheet off to find the same 1947 Cisitsalia Freddie had sent them a picture of. The paint was peeling and Bobby could tell there was a lot of rust on the underside and on the inside the upholstery was shot. They popped the hood, to look at the motor, it was in surprisingly good condition.

Crowley and Freddie stood back and watched with interest as they looked over the car and talked about what they needed to do to it for restoration purposes. They quickly went on to the next car, then the next. Crowley and Freddie stepped out side to chat, not that the two noticed when they walked out.

"So, what's the plan with these cars?" asked Crowley.

"I am hoping they can take as many as possible. My wife wants them gone, she is ready to just call the scrap yard to come get them. She wants to put in a gazebo and possibly a koi pond on the land, when I told her I had a possible buyer she agreed to wait, but whatever they don't take will end up scrapped." Freddie replied with a sigh.

Crowley scrunched his eyebrows, "I understand that a lot of these cars are worth money even in this condition."

Freddie just shook his head, "She doesn't care. She wants this garage cleared, and honestly I have no idea what to do with them. I thought of hiring someone to take care of it but apparently that would 'take too long', her words."

Crowley nodded, "I understand. Maybe we can work out a deal. My father has mentioned investing in Roberts garage. This might be the perfect time to start that."

"At this point I'll take any deal so long as the cars get to go somewhere where they won't be garbage. Perhaps they would restore one of the cars for me in exchange for a great price on the whole lot?" he asked hopefully.

Crowley tapped his finger against his chin, thinking. "Perhaps. What if there turns out to be something very valuable in there?"

Freddie shrugged, "Lucky them? I won't renege on a deal. In fact I would be overjoyed if they found something great in there."

Crowley nodded, "I'll speak with them, see how many cars there are, what they think, and see what kind of deal we can come up with."

Freddie grinned widely, "Wonderful, I will go update my wife and give you some time to speak." he turned around and headed for the house.

Crowley made his way back into the garage and looked around, he didn't see them right away, he looked further back in the room and saw them almost to the back. There was no path, he couldn't tell how they got there. "How on earth did you get back there?" he called.

Jo popped up from where they were looking inside a hood, "Skill!" she called with a laugh.

Crowley shook his head with a smile, "Well come back up here, we should have a chat."

He watched as the two of them made their over and around the cars to make it back to him. When they finally made it to the front they were smiling about the collection they were digging through. "Well, find anything promising?" Crowley asked.

"You're damn right," replied Bobby looking pleased, "I don't know how we're gonna choose."

Crowley grinned, "What if you didn't have to choose?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes, "There are 120 cars here, we counted. There is no way we could afford to take them all, much less shipping them to Nebraska and storing them there, we have the property easy, but they need to be in a garage, not sitting out in the elements."

Crowley smiled at him, "This is true, unless you had an investor who wanted to help you with this little venture. One who wanted to help you grow your establishment."

Jo and Bobby exchanged looks, "Since when do you want to invest in the garage? And why?" asked Bobby crossing his arms.

"Actually, it was my Father's idea. The first time Jo mentioned working for you and showed us pictures of the her truck. She said you've had to turn down clients because your operation is too small." he looked at Jo for confirmation, she nodded, "You see one of the things we like to do is invest in small businesses, we find that people who start their own companies are often more motivated to do well, when they get investment they flourish."

"What would this investment involve?" asked Jo. Bobby seemed to be thinking hard.

"We give Singer and Son an amount of money to grow the business. We start with buying this lot of cars and shipping them. Build several extensions to your shop and help you plan ways to get your name and product to a wider audience. Jo has already started that with her networking here. I'm sure there are things you wish to upgrade in your shop to make things more efficient. Hell even hiring on more people." Crowley responded.

"How would this work? Would we have to pay you back?" asked Bobby.

"Depends on how you want to do it. We could give you the money and you would pay us back over time, or we could do this as us being a partner/part owner of the business. Which would mean we would get a percentage of the profits when one was made." Crowley explained.

"I would say yes, right now and bring you in as a partner. But it's not just my Garage, Dean is an owner as well." said Bobby looking worried.

"We have time don't we? I mean we should be able to talk Dean into it, right?" asked Jo.

"Actually, we may not." said Crowley. Both Jo and Bobby looked at him in confusion, "Freddie was telling me his wife wants this land to use, before he met you she was wanting to have all the cars hauled away to a scrap yard. She has already said whatever you don't take she is getting rid of post haste."

"Shit," Bobby and Jo said at the same time.

"Ok, so I'll call Dean now. See if I can convince him it's a good idea." said Bobby pulling his phone out. "Just so we're clear you'd be a silent partner, right?"

"Of course, I know squat about cars, but I can give you some ideas of things that might help you. But you aren't required to use them. I really do just want to help." replied Crowley.

Bobby nodded and pressed the call button. He waited but Dean didn't answer. "Crap." muttered Bobby.

"Let me try the office, he might have the music blasting and can't hear the phone, we'll get Cas to get him." said Jo as she pulled out her phone. She called the office, thankfully Castiel picked up quickly.

"Singer and Son Auto, Castiel speaking, how may I help you?" came his rough voice.

"Cas, it's Jo. I'm looking for Dean. It's important, can you find him?" Jo said.

"Hi Jo, and that's easy he's right here." said Cas.

"He's in the office?" asked Jo surprised, Dean avoided the office as much as he could.

"Yes, here he is," Castiel said as he handed the phone to Dean.

"Hello?" Dean barked into the phone.

"Dean, you didn't answer your phone! We need to talk to you. I'm handing the phone to Bobby." said Jo quickly. She handed the phone to Bobby.

Bobby took it with a nod of thanks and walked away from Jo and Crowley talking into the phone gruffly.

Jo and Crowley spent the next 15 minutes looking over the cars, Jo pointing out ones they were most excited about and ideas Bobby had already told her he wanted to try on certain ones. There were a couple cars that would only be used for parts because they were in to bad of shape to restore.

Bobby came back in and tossed Jo's phone to her, "Talking to that boy is like talking to a stump, sometimes. But I got him to agree, even though he thinks you have evil plans." Bobby to said to Crowley with a roll of his eyes.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "What kind of evil plans could I have for a auto shop?"

"Who the hell knows." replied Bobby, "So what do we do now?"

"We come up with an offer on the cars. As soon as we have the titles I'll get a team in here packing the cars into shipping containers. I think we will store them and ship them one or two at a time so you don't get a 100 cars all at once. What do you think?" Crowley asked them.

"Where you planning to store them?" asked Bobby.

"I was thinking in a warehouse by the docks. They will have to come over on a ship. Once they get to America, we ship them by train or truck?" Crowley mused.

"They can't be by the water long, they'll rust quicker, we need to avoid that." Bobby replied.

"Right. Good point, is there enough room to store them all on your property, if we stacked the containers?"

Bobby thought about it, "Yeah, should be, but we need a garage to house them before winter."

"Alright, we send all of them over at once, stack them in your yard. You call Dean back get him working on figuring out what kind of building you need. But first, how much do we offer for the cars? Bulk price." Crowley asked.

Bobby blew out a breath and looked around then looked over at Jo, "How do we price this? We still haven't even looked at all the cars, it would take days to figure out what each one is worth."

Jo nodded, "Also taking into account the overall condition of the cars and how much it's going to cost to send them all to Nebraska." Jo added.

"Freddie said he would take any offer, but he had a stipulation." shrugged Crowley.

"What stipulation?" asked Bobby.

"He wants you to restore one of the cars for him. He didn't say which one, or if he was going to pay you for the work. I really think he will take any offer, with that in mind, I say we offer 100 thousand for the cars and see what he was thinking for the car he wants from you." replied Crowley.

Bobby nodded but looked pensive, "I think it would be a fair price, if he was just going to scrap it all anyway."

Jo nodded in agreement. "Lets go talk to him then."

"Well that went well," said Jo an hour later as they were loading into the car to head back to Park Hall Manor. Crowley was driving and Jo was sitting shotgun, while Bobby was in the back seat on the phone with Dean, they were having an intense sounding conversation about getting a new building, how big it would need to be, where it would go, and how quick they could start getting it up.

"It did," replied Crowley with a smile at her. "Are you happy with your deal?" he asked.

Jo being the one who usually buys and sells the cars at the shop had taken the lead in dealing with Freddie. Crowley had enjoyed watching her work. She had a flare for getting what she wanted. She even got Freddie to agree to take another 10 thousand off the price to help pay for the car he wanted restored, which Freddie left to her discretion, he just wanted one of the sports cars so he could show it off to friends. Jo had agreed to that as long as he told them where he got it. He had agreed and even asked if he could have some of their business cards to hand out. Jo was very pleased. It seemed Bobby was as well if all his grouching at Dean was anything to go by.

Half way through the drive Jo fell asleep. Crowley and Bobby glanced at each other in amusement when she started snoring. "Has she always napped a lot?" asked Crowley.

"No, not that I know of, shes always been running around busy. Just like her mom. Why has she been doing this a lot?" asked Bobby slightly worried.

"She's been tired. But she hasn't really mentioned feeling off at all." said Crowley with a worry line between his eyes.

"She wouldn't mention feeling off if she was on fire." replied Bobby with a snort. He leaned back in his seat to look at the foreign terrain going by.

Crowley nodded to himself, that was for certain, she was very stubborn. He glanced at her and smiled, heaven help him he even loved that about her.

The next morning after breakfast Jo was in the kitchen, she had finally met Charles, Grandfather's live in cook and helper, Jo was hesitant to think he was a butler even though that's what it seemed like, and she had immediately liked him. He was helping her figure out what to have for lunch with Kate. Jo wanted to make something herself but wasn't sure what. She was searching through the shelves and fridge, with Charles making recommendations but everything he wanted to make was too fancy. Jo wanted Kate to feel like she was just going to a friends for lunch, not that she was there for some formal purpose. Charles seemed scandalized at the thought, but he was trying to help none the less.

Jo looked in the freezer and found some strip loin, she considered it for a second before going back to the fridge looking at the vegetables she found a couple green peppers and mushrooms. She also found some provolone cheese. "Hey Charles, do you have some sandwich rolls and some onions?" she turned to ask him.

"Yes of course," he pulled the items down and put them on the counter.

"Wonderful! I'll do Philly cheese steak sandwiches." she grinned at him.

"What would you like me to do?" Charles asked having never made such a thing.

"Umm..." Jo thought a moment, "Well I can put it together pretty quick except for the onions. If you wanted to start those around 11:45, then I'll come in at 12 and get everything else ready, none of the other things take long."

"Of course, what do you want me to do to them?" he asked seriously.

Jo grinned, "They need to be thinly slices and caramelized.

"I can do that easily." he replied with a smile, "Anything else?"

"Nope, maybe when I come in to finish up but we won't worry about that until then." Jo smiled, then pulled out her phone to check the time. It was almost 11, she decided to go check on Will and see if he was ready for his play date.

She found the little boy with Crowley in his office, they seemed to be playing a game on the computer. Jo smiled at them, "Are you almost ready for your play date?" she asked from the doorway where she had been watching them.

Will looked up and smiled, he slid out of his fathers lap and ran over to her, "Is it time?" he asked excitedly.

"Just about, we should go get some of your toys and games to take to the living room, so you boys can play there, okay?" Jo smiled at him.

"OK!" he exclaimed and grabbed her hand to tug her towards his room.

Jo laughed and waved at Crowley who was watching them with amusement, "Have a good time" he called after them.

After gathering some of Wills toys they made their way to the living room to put everything down, about that time Jo heard the doorbell go off. Will cheered and ran towards the main door. Jo followed after him.

Jo opened the door to find Kate and George, there was a dark car parked out front with several suited men standing near it, Jo shot Kate a questioning look. Kate just rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Life as a royal." she muttered to Jo as she entered. The boys were already loudly making their way to the living room. Jo and Kate followed at a more calm pace.

After hour of boisterous playing on the boys part and friendly chatting on the ladies part, they all made their way to the kitchen. If Charles was surprised to have the Princess and the future King in his kitchen, he hid it well. Kate,George, and Will all sat down at the island to watch Jo put together lunch. She did it with the quick ease of someone who was used to helping her father cook at their bar. The Philly cheese steak was a big hit, and nothing anyone there, other then Jo, had tried before. Jo asked Charles if he would make sure the other men in the house got some for lunch as well. She made them up plates and he took it off to where ever they were.

The play date wasn't a long one, Jo had a lot of packing and preparing to do for the next day. So at around 2pm Kate packed her now tired 4 year old up and headed out, telling Jo they would have to do it again as soon as they were back in town. Jo agreed and told Kate to call her or text her anytime she just wanted to chat. They gave each other a brief hug, and Kate and George left.

"Did you have fun?" Jo asked Will.

"Yes! Did you?" he smiled at her.

Jo laughed, "Yeah I had a good time. Come on squirt, lets clean up the living room, then go start packing for tomorrow. Are you excited about coming to Nebraska?"

"Yeah! I wanna see your truck!" Will grinned at her as they made their way to the living room.

Jo laughed as she started picking up toys and putting them in the basket they had brought them down in. "You'll definitely get to see that!" she replied.

Will darted around grabbing toys and putting them in the basket until there was no more laying around. He followed Jo as she picked up the basket and headed upstairs. "We gonna pack my stuff?" he asked as they went into his room.

"Yeah, I think we should." Jo said looking around. She went to the closet and opened it, looking towards the top, on the very top shelf she found his suitcase, she pulled it down and opened it on the bed. "Ok this is going to be a long trip, what do you need?" she asked the little boy.

Will looked around with a serious look on his face that made Jo think of Crowley. "Clothes." he said looking at her.

Jo nodded, "Definitely. Lets pick some out."

Will picked out his favorite shirts, while Jo pulled out a couple pairs of his pants, some shorts, several pairs of overalls, as well as socks and underwear. They piled it all neatly in his case. While Will was picking out toys to take, Jo went into his bathroom and looked in the drawers, she found a new toothbrush still in it's package and decided to bring that, she figured it would just be easier to buy him new soap and shampoo once they got there, but for now at least he would already have a toothbrush.

"In the morning after you brush your hair make sure you put the brush in your bag, ok?" she told the little boy as she put the toothbrush in his bag. He nodded at her and put the same two toys he had taken with him to Scotland in his suitcase. "Are those all you want?" Jo asked. Will nodded. "Alright then, why don't you go find Daddy or Grandfather, while I go pack, ok?"

"Ok, Mummy!" said Will with a smiled as he dashed out the door.

Jo sat down on his bed and took a deep breath, that was the first time he had called her Mummy. She had already agreed to it, and had been waiting for it, but hearing it was still shocking, and wonderful. She let out a small laugh and shook her head at herself. She got up and made her way to her and Crowley's room to pack before they had to head out to dinner.


	22. Chapter 22

Their first week back home with Will was chaotic. Jo was having meetings with Bobby and Dean trying to figure out exactly what sort of building and where on the property to build. They finally decided to do a large two story building that had a car elevator in it, twice the space without having to take up a lot of land. Then she was trying to find the right contractor and get permits for the build.

While planning the out building to hold their new surplus of cars they also where planning to update the garage. One of Crowley's suggestions was a showroom on the front and an updated facade. Bobby and Dean had agreed, so Jo was also trying to get designs for that. It was taking longer then the new building because getting Dean and Bobby to agree on a design was like pulling teeth. While Jo was dealing with the building stuff, she was leaving a lot of the other tasks to Castiel, as she was only working in the mornings so she could be with Will in the afternoons.

Jo was letting Crowley handle the cars getting into the country because apparently it was a huge pain in the ass. He had people who knew how to deal with the red tape of getting merchandise through the docks, either way it would take up to 5 weeks before the cars would make it to them.

Between all the planning and spending time with Will and Crowley, Jo was finding she had time for little else, she was tired but overall happy with life. The first weekend home they helped Will decorate his room in the penthouse. He wanted a Disney theme so the three of them went to Target to look at bedding. Will had a hard time deciding what bed set he wanted, but had finally they decided to get two sets so they could be switched out when being washed and he would have some variety. He choose to get one set with The Good Dinosaur on them and the other set had Finding Dory. They also found some 'throw pillows' which just looked like stuffed animals to Jo but they matched the set. They also got curtains and some wall decals. By the time they were done with his room, he was very happy.

When the next week started it was just like the week before, Jo went to work early in the morning, then would pick Will up at 1pm from Crowley's work, they would go home and nap together for an hour, then spend a few hours playing at the park, watching Disney movies, or going out to do chores. Will liked going grocery shopping, and he had fun when she would take him to a big store to pick out more clothes for him, she would always let him pick what he wanted and he loved that. Then Crowley would come home at 4 and they would all make dinner together or go out.

On the Thursday the second week after they got back from England Jo was in a rush. She slept in too long, then when Crowley tried to give her some of the breakfast he had made she just couldn't eat. She just told him she was late and she would eat at work.

She didn't eat when she got to work, just the thought of food made her sick. She spent the morning running around doing chores for the office, picking up parts for the shop, getting the business mail and packages, going to Costco to get bulk items they needed, and then lastly, she went to the Roadhouse to pick up lunch for everyone. Bobby had been reluctant to ask her to go there but she had rolled her eyes at him, she was fine with going there, her mom rarely worked the lunch shift anyway.

When Jo jumped out of her truck at the Roadhouse she felt a little light headed but shook it off, she just needed to get lunch and she would be fine, she assured herself. She walked into the dimly lit bar only to see her mom behind the counter, Jo sighed, of course she would be there today. Jo walked confidently up to the bar, her mother frowned at her but came up to her, wiping the bar down in front of her.

"The boys made a to go order, called it in awhile ago, is it ready?" asked Jo.

Ellen frowned harder but nodded and walked to the kitchen. Jo let out a puff of breath, this was the first time she had seen her mother in weeks. Her dad had been over to meet Will and was planning to take the little boy on Sunday to play at the park so she and Crowley could have some alone time. Jo was happy he was so willing to be a grandfather to the little boy she thought of as her son, now if only she could get her mom on board.

"Hey Jo," Jo turned around quickly at the sound of Ashes voice, she had a smile on her face ready to say hi to the mulleted man. But as she turned she felt her head feel fuzzy and a buzz in her ears before the world went black.

Jo moaned as she woke up, her head was throbbing and all should could hear was a beeping. She cracked open and saw a white ceiling. "Joanna, are you awake?" came her mothers voice from the left of her, she turned her head and her mother was sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"What happened?" asked Jo through her dry throat.

"You passed out and hit your head on the bar. You were bleeding pretty bad so we called an ambulance. You're in the hospital, honey. How do you feel?" her mother asked while leaning over to take her hand.

Jo groaned and reached up to touch her head, she felt a bandage. Great, she thought. "I have a headache." she sighed and leaned her head back and closing her eyes. "Crap." she snapped her eyes open and looked over at her mother, "Did you call Crowley? He'll be wondering where I am."

Ellen narrowed her eyes, "Why? Do you have to report to him?"

"What? No, I was suppose to pick our son." said Jo looking at her mother with narrowed eyes.

"He's not your son. Is this all you are to him? A daycare service? What about your job?" demanded her mother.

"Mom, what the hell? We're getting married he's as good as my son. I cut my hours down over the summer because I want to spend time with him, but so did Crowley, we are both working part time." Jo snapped.

"I think you need some time away from him. I mean look at you! You're in the hospital! You looked pale when you came into the Roadhouse, if he is abusing you, you don't have to protect him!" Ellen grabbed Jo's arm and looked at her intently.

Jo stared at her blankly and took a shuttering breath, "I need some water, I need to just think a moment please, Mom, can you get me some water?" her lip trembled.

Ellen removed her hand and nodded stiffly. She got up and walked out of the room, hoping her daughter was finally coming to her senses.

As soon as her Mother was out of the room Jo found the call button on the side of her bed and pressed it. Within a few moments a nurse bustled into the room, "Did you need something?" said the nurse as she checked the machines around Jo to make sure they looked ok.

"Yes I need you to help me. Do you have all my stuff some where?" she asked the nurse intently.

"Umm, yes we do, why?" asked the nurse with caution.

"I need you to call my fiance, I was suppose to pick up our son, he's going to be worried." Jo said pleadingly.

"I'm sure your mama..."

"No," Jo cut her off, "She already said she won't, she hates him. I haven't spoken with her in weeks and now shes trying to keep him away. I won't let her do that. Please, just get my phone, call him tell him I'm in the hospital, his name is Crowley. Please." Jo begged.

The nurse frowned but nodded, "Ok, honey. I'll go call him for you. You just relax, ok?"

"Yes, thank you. Will you also tell him to call my Father and my work? I don't want anyone to worry." Jo sighed.

"No problem." smiled the nurse as she walked out.

Jo let out a relieved sigh and leaned back, what a crappy day, she thought to herself. She felt like she was dozing off again when her mom came back in with some water for her. She drank like she hadn't had water in days. She could tell her mother was itching to start in again so she closed her eyes and let herself drift. Ellen stayed silent.

Sam knocked on Crowley's office door, his arms full of papers they needed to go over, he walked in without waiting for an answer, they had an appointment, he knew Crowley was expecting him. What he didn't expect when he walked in was to see the little boy sitting on Crowley's lap. He knew the boy existed, and that Crowley had been bringing him to the office, but they never scheduled meetings when he had the kid.

"I am on time aren't I?" asked Sam as he dropped his files on the desk.

"Yes, sorry Moose. Jo was suppose to get him a half hour ago. She hasn't answered her phone. I'm getting worried. I should be worried right?" asked Crowley nervously.

"Yeah, Jo is pretty punctual. Did you call the garage?" asked Sam looking at the little boy who was starring back at him with wide eyes.

"No, not yet. I don't want to cause a fuss, she would kill me." Crowley said with a half smile.

Will tugged on Crowley's tie, "Whose that?" he asked in a small voice while looking at Sam.

"This is Uncle Sam, he's Mummy's brother, and he works for Daddy." said Crowley patiently to the little boy.

Sam had to grin at the soft tone the other man used while talking to the little boy, he was nothing like the scary ass man Sam had first met...Wait, Uncle? "Uncle?" croaked Sam out loud.

"Of course Moose, we're all one big family, right?" Crowley grinned at Sam, "Are you going to say Hi?" he asked the little boy.

Will studied Sam a moment longer, he had never seen anyone so tall, "Hi Uncle Moose." he said shyly.

Crowley burst out laughing pleased, while Sam frowned at him, great now he had two people calling him Moose. At least the smaller one was cute. "Hi, Will. I'm glad to finally meet you." said Sam with a small smile for the boy.

Will just nodded. Crowley smiled at Sam. Just then his phone started going off, playing Celine Dion's song _Power of Love_ , her voice singing 'Cause I'm your lady, and you are my man...'. Crowley made a quick grab for it, while Sam laughed.

"Jo must have changed the ring tone," Crowley chuckled before answering the phone, "I've been worried about you, luv. Are you alright?" he said into the phone as soon as he answered.

"Is this Mr. Crowley?" asked a strange woman's voice. Crowley pulled the phone away from his ear briefly to check the caller id. It said Jo's name.

"Yes, who is this and why do you have Joanna's phone?" said Crowley shortly.

Sam sat up straighter in his chair and looked at Crowley sharply. Why would someone else have her phone.

"My name is Lily, I work at Mercy Medical Center. Joanna asked me to call you, shes here in the hospital." said the voice from the other side of the phone.

"Is she all right?" he asked in a small voice. Sam stood up worried at the tone of voice.

"Yes, sir. Shes awake and asking for you. She also wanted you to call her Father and her work. She seemed worried about her son, though."

Crowley let out a breath, "Yes, I'll...I'll do that, I am on my way right now. What room is she in?" he asked as he reached for his note pad.

"She's in 211. Just tell the front desk what room you want, they will sign you in and tell you where to go."

"Yes, thank you." Crowley scribbled the number on the pad and slowly lowered the phone. He was trying to keep calm. He stood up, shifting Will to rest on his hip.

"Whats going on?" asked Sam worried.

"Jo is in the hospital, I need to go, now. I need to call her Father and the garage." Crowley said as he started for the door.

"I'm coming with you. You call Bill, I'll call the shop." said Sam following him. Crowley barked some orders at his assistant as they left, but Sam was already on his phone bringing up the number for the garage.

They strapped Will into his car seat and made their calls as they drove, Bill was on his way, and apparently so was the whole garage crew. As soon as Sam told Bobby, he had said they were on their way. Crowley felt a wave of appreciation at the family and friends he had made here. He considered calling his Grandfather but he knew if he did that the old man would be on the first plane out, he wanted to find out how bad it was before he sent the old man into a tizzy.

Crowley found a parking place and got Will out of the car, he walked quickly into the hospital, Sam at his side. They made their way quickly to the front reception and signed in, getting name tags before heading to the second floor. They were walking through the second floor waiting room when Sam stopped Crowley.

"What, Moose?" he asked impatiently.

"Maybe, you shouldn't take the kid back there. Just in case? I can sit with him out here, we'll wait for everyone to get here." Sam said holding his arms out for the small boy.

Crowley nodded, "Ok dear boy, you stay with Uncle Moose while I go see if Mummy is ready to see you, alright?" When the little boy nodded Crowley gave him over to Sam. His son looked even tinier in the giants arms.

Crowley stopped at the nurses desk and asked which way to go, the nurse who called him recognized his voice and told him Jo was down the hall and that her mother was with her. She gave him a raised eyebrow look like she knew it wouldn't be welcome news.

Crowley nodded, "Thanks for the heads up, let me guess, she didn't want to call me?"

The nurse looked around before leaning closer, "She didn't seem to call anyone, Jo said she asked her to call you and wouldn't. She got her mother out of the room and asked me to do it." she said in a whisper. Crowley sighed and nodded.

He walked down the hall until he got to the right room, he braced himself then walked in.

The dark haired woman looked up in surprise when he walked in, her eyes immediately narrowed, she may not have been talking to her daughter but she had been watching her facebook, she recognized the man from all the pictures her daughter had been posting.

"What are you doing here?" she growled at him.

Jo's eyes snapped open and she looked towards the door, she let out a relieved choked off sob and reached for him. He didn't waste a moment taking her hand and leaning down to kiss her gently.

"What happened, sweetheart?" he asked softly looking her over. She had a white gauze going around her head. He reached up gently to touch it.

"I fainted and wanged my head. The doctor hasn't been in yet to tell me anything else." said Jo leaning into him.

Crowley made a distressed noise and wrapped an arm around her back and she rested her head against his stomach. "Why did you faint?"

"Oh please." snapped her mother. "It has to be because of you, what have you been doing to my daughter? She has never fainted a day in her life, until you!" Ellen said, her voice rising with each word.

Crowley turned his head towards Ellen and narrowed his eyes, "Or perhaps it's her mother, spewing nonsense every chance she gets to the point where it has stressed her so much that she fainted." Crowley said in a low growl.

"How dare you, I've only want whats best for her! To get her away from a pervert who is using her!" shouted Ellen.

"That is enough, Ellen." said a firm voice from the door. Bill looked angry, something Jo had rarely ever seen, and never aimed at her mother. "You're done in here. Let's go." he said gesturing to the door he had just came through. Crowley could see a nurse and a guard standing outside, who he assumed had been called when Ellen had started yelling.

"I'm not leaving her with this abusive weirdo!" Ellen cried pointing at Crowley.

"Excuse me? Abusive? What the hell are you talking about?" Crowley asked, he looked down at Jo, "Sweetheart?" he asked Jo quietly.

"I don't know. I certainly didn't say it, she's blaming me fainting on you. But it wasn't your fault, I've just been feeling sick all day and instead of resting I ran all over doing stuff and didn't eat. It's my own fault I'm here." said Jo tiredly, she rested against him further, going limp with a sigh. Her head was still hurting and the yelling and fighting wasn't helping.

"Don't stick up for him!" Ellen demanded.

Bill seeing how much pain this was causing his daughter finally just grabbed Ellen's arm and forced her from the room before security decided they needed to step in. He led her struggling against him into the waiting room and pushed her into a chair. She looked up to see all of their friends and family had arrived and were all watching with wide eyes. She crossed her arms and looked down, suddenly embarrassed at the scene she caused.

Dean cleared his throat, "So, how is she? What happened?" he asked nervously looking from Bill to Ellen.

"She fainted and hit her head on the bar." snapped Ellen with a scowl.

"And your great idea was to yell at her and her fiance while she has a head injury?" asked Bill shortly.

"He shouldn't be here." she glared at Bill.

"He has more right to be here then you do at this point," snapped Bill with a glare.

"Grandpa?" said Wills small voice from Bills knee.

Bill looked down to see the little boy looking up at him with large sad eyes. Bill forced his face to relax from its angry tenseness. He leaned down and picked up the little boy, sitting on him on his hip. "Hey buddy," Bill pressed a kiss to his soft hair, "Whose been watching you?"

"Uncle Moose," said Will pointing at Sam.

"Dude, why do you get to be uncle?" demanded Dean looking at Sam with a pout.

"That's how Crowley introduced me. Well he introduced me as Uncle Sam, then he called me Moose and Will seemed to like that better." Sam rolled his eyes.

Will nodded and looked at back at Bill, "Where is Mummy? We were going to watch Peter Pan."

"Mommy fell down and bumped her head. Once she feels better I'm sure she will watch it with you." Bill sat down in a chair and adjusted the little boy to sit in his lap.

Ellen was staring at them both in shock, the little boy turned to look at her with a head tilt, he looked back up at Bill, "Whose that?" he asked Bill.

Bill sighed and looked over at Ellen, "This is Grandma, Will. Shes Mummy's Mother."

Will turned to look at her with wide eyes, "Really? I don't have any Grandmas, I have lots of Grandfathers tho." he said to her in his serious little voice.

Ellen swallowed hard and nodded, the little boy grinned and reached out for her. Ellen hesitated for a second the reached out to help the little boy get into her lap. He started telling her about what he and Jo have been doing since they got to America.

Bill looked over at Bobby and they shared a smirk, Bill knew if he could just get her in the presence of the little boy she would soften.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, luv?" asked Crowley as he rubbed Jo's back.

"I don't know, it really wasn't that bad until this morning and then I just didn't think." Jo sighed. "I wonder when I can get out of here, I just want to go home," Jo pulled away from him a laid back down, her head hurt more while sitting up.

Crowley sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand after she had laid down, "Do you want me to go ask?" he asked quietly.

"No, the nurse said last time she was here that the doctor would be in as soon as my tests came back." Jo said tiredly. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him, "I'm glad your here. My Mom wasn't going to call you."

"Yes, the nurse told me. I'm glad you found a way to get a hold of me, I was worried when you were late." he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the tops of her fingers.

"God, I'm sorry. Is Will ok, where is he?" she asked worriedly.

"It's not your fault, in fact I've been told it's my fault," he joked, "and Will is in the waiting room with Uncle Moose." he grinned.

Jo chuckled, but stopped when it made pain shoot through her head. "Ouch, no making me laugh." she pouted as she touched her head.

"Sorry." he said with a worry line between his eyes.

"Don't be, I love it when you make me laugh, it's just right now it hurts." she smiled at him.

"I am sorry about that, we didn't want to give you anything until we got the tests back," said a voice from the door.

Jo and Crowley looked up to see a doctor coming in the door, he was on the shorter side with gray hair and had a friendly smile on his face.

"So other then the headache how are you feeling now?" he asked as he came up to her and shined a light in her eyes.

"I still feel kind of nauseous, but other then that ok, I guess." said Jo as she let him look in her eyes and and check her pulse. "Did you find out whats wrong with me?" asked Jo as the doctor puttered around.

"Yes, all good news, you'll get over the sickness in a month or two. You can take some Tylenol for the headache. Then I would recommend a meal." he smiled at her and made some notes in her chart.

"A month or two?" asked Crowley, "You haven't even said why she's sick."

"Crowley." Jo admonished, "Maybe we should let him explain." She looked back at the doctor with her brow raised.

"You're pregnant, Miss Harvelle. Morning sickness usually only lasts the first few months, longer if you have bad luck. I would recommend small meals throughout the day, so you don't faint again. If you do feel light headed make sure you sit down, falling won't do the baby any good." He smiled at them. "I would also advise you to find a OBGYN there are several good ones in town. I think that's about it for today, I'll have the nurse bring in your things so you can leave along with some pregnancy and morning sickness pamphlets. Luckily you don't have a concussion just a cut, you can take the bandage off in a couple of days, it should be fine. Have a good afternoon." He shot them another smile before he was gone out the door.

Crowley and Jo sat there in silence for a moment. Finally Crowley snorted, "I guess your Mother was right." Jo snapped her head to look at him. He grinned, "It _is_ my fault you're in here."

Jo snorted as well, "Yeah, I guess so." she put the hand Crowley wasn't holding on her stomach.

"Are you..." he paused and squeezed her hand trying to find what he wanted to say.

Jo rolled her eyes, "I'm happy. I mean, I want kids. I should have figured this would happen we haven't exactly been careful since that party the first time we went to London."

"Good point, darling." he cleared his throat, "I'm happy too. I've always wanted more children. I hated being an only child. I just thought we would be married first."

"Crap, we won't be able to have the wedding in December, I'll be huge by that time." Jo sighed.

Crowley grinned at her, "Yeah, you will." He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him back happily.

Jo pulled back and smiled at him, "Happy?" she asked.

"Ecstatic," he gave her lips another peck.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have your clothes and personal items and some Tylenol for you." said a nurse as she bustled in.

"Oh thank you, so I'm good to go?" asked Jo reaching for the tiny cup of pills and using her water to take them.

"Yeah, honey, you're all good. Here's some light reading for you and congratulations." She handed Jo a small pile of pamphlets about pregnancy and disappeared out of the door again.

Jo swung her legs out of bed and stood up, she unfolded her clothes only to find blood on her shirt and bra. She sighed. She had liked that shirt. She pulled on her panties and jeans with some help from Crowley, she still felt slightly dizzy. She looked at her bra and shirt again, both were ruined with blood.

"Here." Crowley pulled off his suit jacket, then started unbuttoning his shirt.

Jo raised an eyebrow, "Can't complain about this," she grinned at him.

"You need a shirt, don't you? You can't put those blood stained things back on." he smirked. He undid the cuffs last and shrugged the shirt off to hand to her. He was wearing a wife-beater under it. Jo took a moment to admire him before taking the shirt. He just grinned at her.

Jo put the shirt on and buttoned it up and folded the sleeves back. Then she picked up the zip lock with her jewelry and phone in it and replaced her rings, necklace, and earrings quickly. She checked her phone, there was a bunch of missed calls from Crowley and the garage gang. She shook her head, they all must have wondered where she disappeared to.

Jo balled up the shirt and bra and shoved them in the trashcan in the room, no point in even trying to save them. Crowley picked up his jacket and the pamphlets with one hand and wrapped the other arm around her waist. "Ok, lets go face the fam." she grumbled.

"You'll have to protect me, luv. When your Mother finds out it really was my fault you ended up here she's going to go for my eyes." he half joked.

Jo rolled her eyes. "It takes two to tango, handsome. I think it's both of our faults. Should we tell everyone now? I mean don't people usually wait? I cant be more then a month, maybe a month and a half along."

"True, but do you really think we could keep it from them?" he asked.

Jo sighed, "No...not at all. Better to just do it I suppose. But if Mom comes for you go into a fetal position and protect little Crowley." she grinned at him.

"Of course you're worried about him," he shot her a smirk.

"He's my favorite." Jo giggled.

"You're his favorite too." He laughed.

The two of them walked into the waiting room to see the family sitting around, what was surprising was Will sitting on Ellen's lap and babbling at her as she listened intently. Will caught a glimpse of them over Ellen's shoulder, he stopped talking and make a happy sound before scrambling off Ellen's lap. He ran over to hug Jo's legs, then lift his arms to her. Crowley leaned down and picked him up instead. Will pouted and looked at Jo.

"Sorry baby boy, I still don't feel to great. You'll have to deal with Daddy packing you for now." she smiled at him and kissed his hair.

Will nodded sadly then looked at the bandage across her head, "Oowie?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah, oowie, but it's not all bad though." smiled Jo.

Everyone had stood up and came closer, most of them seemed to be staring at Crowley's tattoos, instead of at Jo. "Dude, I didn't think you businessmen types had tats." commented Dean.

Crowley grinned at him, "Well, I was a musician before I was a businessman."

"Oh good lord, no wonder she went for you." commented Ellen with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, she couldn't resist me," he smirked, "But Mrs. Harvelle, I would like to apologize." he said seriously.

Ellen looked shocked, "I...what?" she said confused.

"You were right, it was my fault Jo was sent to the hospital." He said apologetically.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Crowley." she said exasperated, he just grinned at her. She should have known he would enjoy this. "It's actually both our faults. He just thinks hes being smart." she told the group.

"I am smart." he said pleased with himself.

"What is going on? You two idjits aren't makin' sense." Bobby groused.

Jo took a breath, "Ok, no beating around the bush. I fainted because I didn't eat this morning, because I was sick. Apparently it was morning sickness because I'm pregnant."

Crowley smiled genuinely and kissed the side of her head gently.

Everyone was silent for a moment before they all gathered around the two to hug them and congratulate them. Ellen stood silently for a moment just watching. Jo and Crowley were both smiling widely and looking at each other in a way that made her think of how her own parents had looked at each other when she was a child, even though they were in a room full of people, it was like they only existed for one another. When Will understood what was happening he was cheering and asking for a sister. Ellen smiled when Jo kissed the little boys head in response. Bill had an arm around Crowley and was smiling widely. Everyone was happy for them. She realized the whole family who had actually got to know Crowley and had seem him and Jo together had accepted him as one of the family. It was just her who hung onto something that she could now see wasn't real.

Ellen pushed her way through the group to get to Jo. They looked at each other for a moment before Ellen reached out and brought Jo into a hug. Jo brought her arms up to hug her mother back. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy" whispered Ellen.

Jo closed her eyes tight against the tears in her eyes, "I am so happy, Mom. I just want my Mom back."

Ellen pulled back and cupped Jo's face, "How about you introduce me to your fiance?"

Jo grinned and nodded. "Mom, this is Crowley, love of my life, and father of my children." Jo reached out to take his hand and pull him closer. "Crowley, this is my Mom. She's great, but sometimes crazy." Jo grinned at her mom.

Ellen rolled her eyes, but didn't disagree, "It's nice to meet you, Mr...Crowley." she said to him realizing she didn't know his last name.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Harvelle. Although, perhaps next time I'll be wearing a shirt." He said with a half smile. He sat Will on the floor so he could shake her hand.

Ellen laughed slightly, "Well it went for a good cause." She shook his hand. "I suppose I owe you an apology as well, Mr. Crowley."

"No need, you're not the first to judge me, and you won't be the last. I just want Joanna to be happy. So you don't even have to like me if you don't want, but we should try to be civil at least." He leaned back down to pick Will up who was clinging to his leg. "Tired, dear boy?" he asked Will.

Will nodded and pressed his face into Crowley's neck, he was used to having a nap in the afternoon, he had missed it entirely today with all the drama happening. Crowley looked at Jo and raised his eyebrows.

Jo nodded, "Well, I think we should head home, we need to feed Will, and me...and I think we deserve a nap as well." Jo smiled. "Is my truck still at the Roadhouse?" she asked.

"Yes. It's still where you parked it." said Ellen.

"Ok, it should be safe enough there for now. Thanks everyone for coming." said Jo to the group. They all gave her one last hug before they headed for the door to go back to their jobs.

Ellen and Bill walked Jo, Crowley, and Will to the car. With the tension gone, it was a nice to just be together. They said their goodbyes and got Will into his car seat. Jo was happy to be going home, were she could take a break and think on what was to come.


	23. Chapter 23

Jo and Crowley were laying in bed later that night talking and cuddling. "I think we should get a house." said Crowley suddenly.

Jo tilted her head up to look at him, "Oh?"

"Well, this place isn't going to be big enough. We only have three bedrooms, and I have to use one as an office. We'll need a bigger place. I want Will to have his own permanent room and the baby as well. Plus if we decide to have more." He ran his hand over her still flat stomach.

Jo smiled at him, "Let's have this one before we decide to have another one." she kissed his chin, "A house would be good though. It would be great to have a yard, Will would love that."

"I'll put out some feelers tomorrow so we can start viewing places next week." he smiled.

"Great. Also, I'm thinking about getting married." said Jo thoughtfully.

"Me too. Maybe we should just get married, then next spring or summer after the baby is here we can have the big wedding in Scotland. What do you think?" Crowley asked.

"I like that. I want to be married before she gets here." smiled Jo.

Crowley chuckled, "How do we know it's a girl?"

"We don't, but I think it is."

"I'll defer to your judgment then." he said kissing her.

"We can just do a small wedding, family only. Oh, there was a vintage wedding dress I found on eBay I liked, but it wouldn't go with the big wedding. It might be perfect for this. It's from the 50s!" Jo said excitedly, she pulled away and reached for her lap top that was sitting on the floor next to her side of the bed. She pulled it up onto the bed and opened it, getting eBay up quickly. She found the auction and showed him the dress. It was an ivory white, knee length dress with a small over jacket with elbow length sleeves and a cute collar.

Crowley looked at it over her shoulder, "I like it. You should bid on it. How soon do you want to hold our small wedding?"

"Well, as soon as I get the dress I guess, there is a small window when I'll actually be able to still fit into it." Jo laughed.

Crowley grinned at her, "I guess I should call Father and Grandfather to let them know the news." He leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He brought up his Father's private office number and called it.

"Yes?" his Father snapped out as he answered the phone.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "I don't even get a hello?" he asked.

"Is everything all right? You never call me here." said his Father promptly.

"It is now. We had a bit of a scare here, and we've made some changes in our plans, I wanted to tell you first before I called Grandfather." replied Crowley. "Jo was in the hospital today..."

"Is she well?" cut in Roderick in a worried tone, the word hospital was a terrifying word to him after the way he lost his wife.

"Yes, shes fine. We're at home right now. She fainted and hit her head, on the other hand the doctor gave us some unexpected but joyful news. You're going to be a Grandfather again, Jo is pregnant." Crowley said while pulling Jo close to him with a smile.

Roderick let out a woosh of air, "Oh, that is wonderful news. Grandfather will want to fly out right away, you know how he is." said in a relieved and happy voice.

"Yes I know, Jo and I are going to look for a house, I'm hoping I can hold him off until we find one. But it also changes our plans for getting married in December. We plan to get married as soon as possible, just family, here in Nebraska. Then next spring or summer having the big wedding in Scotland as planned." Crowley explained.

"A good plan. As soon as you know the date you let me know, I'll make sure I'm there. I am so happy you found Joanna, Fergus." Roderick smiled to himself.

Crowley rolled his eyes at the use of his name, "Thank you, Father. I'll let you get back to work so I can call Grandfather. Be prepared for his call later."

Roderick laughed, "I will be. Have a good evening, son."

"You as well." Crowley hung up the phone. He pulled up his Grandfather's number next, hoping the old man had remembered to have his phone with him.

"Crowley?" asked the old man when he answered.

"Yes, Grandfather, it's me." Crowley said with a smile.

"I think I'm finally getting better at using this contraption." replied Grandfather sounding pleased with himself. "Why are you calling? You usually call Saturday morning."

"We had an eventful day here, so I wanted to catch you up. I already talked to Father."

"Well then, best tell me. Is everything all right, dear boy?" Grandfather inquired.

"First off everyone is fine. We are home, so no need to get worked up, but Jo had a bit of a fainting spell today and knocked her head. So we spent some time in the hospital today." Said Crowley in his calmest voice.

Crowley heard Grandfather drag in a ragged breath. His family didn't deal well with hospitals, they had lost too much in such places. "Should I fly out?" asked Grandfather in a low voice.

"We want you to. But we want to get a house first, so there will be enough room for all of us." replied Crowley.

"All of us? Who else is there?" the old man asked.

"Well in about 7or 8 months, there will be a new Macleod. We found out today." Crowley said pleased.

Grandfather was silent for a moment, "Are you telling me our dear girl is pregnant?"

"Yes. Jo and Will are already hoping for a girl."

Grandfather let out a choked laugh, "Two...two children. Do you know how long its been since such a thing has happened in our family?"

"A long time? Didn't you have an uncle?" asked Crowley.

"He was my great uncle. My Grandfather's brother. That was the last time our family had more then one child in a generation. My Grandfather had a younger brother and a sister. The sister died in childhood, so I never knew her, and his younger brother never married. He was elderly when I knew him as a child, a confirmed bachelor. Although he was very close to his man servant. They were together for 60 years. Uncle Nevin died not long after he lost his man. Poor fellow. Listen to me rambling, I am just so happy."

"So am I Grandfather. But this has changed the plans for the wedding. We are going to get married here, as soon as possible, but we are going to still have the big wedding in the spring or summer of next year."

"Rightly so. You just tell me when you get the house settled, and I'll come." he promised.

"It won't be long. I'm going to start a search tomorrow." Crowley assured him.

"Wonderful. I'll speak with you more soon. Give Joanna my love."

"I will. Talk to you soon." Crowley ended the call and smiled over at Jo who was looking at him through half lidded eyes. "He wants to come when we get a house."

"I heard. I'm glad. Will misses him. So do I." she said sleepily.

Crowley brushed his hand through her hair, "Sleep, luv. We'll worry about everything tomorrow."

Jo nodded and stretched before dozing off.

Crowley true to his word had some houses lined up for them to view by the next Wednesday. Jo went to the address of a house they were going to see right after work. She, Crowley, Will and the Realtor had all agreed to meet there. Jo had dressed in one of the dresses she got from Brown Fashion in London. It was made of blue gingham fabric with a lace up front, ruffled strap sleeves, and backless. The fabric fell from the fitted bodice at her waist in gentle folds to just below her knee. She paired it with a pair of blue polka dot high heeled sandals with bows on the tops of them, from the same store. Her hair in a high ponytail with some wisps teased out to frame her face. When she hopped out of her truck she saw the Realtor right away. She was dressed in a bale pink suit, with matching sensible high heels, too much make up, professionally coiffed dark hair, and heavy gold jewelry. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Jo.

Jo could feel the judgment of the other woman from there. Jo plastered a polite smile on her face and walked up to the older woman, "Hi, are you Mrs. Kane?"

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Kane. And you are?" she asked with her nose in the air.

Jo wanted to roll her eyes hard, "My name is Jo Harvelle. I believe Crowley set up an appointment for today?"

"Yes, but he said he and his fiancee would be coming." she said in a snotty tone. "Are you here to tell me he can't make it?"

Jo narrowed her eyes ready to snap at the woman when Crowley's Mercedes pulled up to the curb beside them. Jo smiled at him as he came out of the car. He popped in the back seat briefly to unsnap Will and let him out of the car. The little boy ran around the car and to Jo, wrapping himself around her leg. Jo just laughed and picked him up to rest on her hip. Crowley came up to give her a quick kiss, but Jo grabbed his tie to deepen the kiss, she wasn't above making a point to a snotty Realtor. Crowley gave her a grin when he finally was able to pull back.

Crowley turned to the shocked looking Realtor with a smile, "Mrs. Kane, I presume. I'm Crowley, I suppose you already met my fiancee?" he wrapped an arm around Jo's waist.

The woman cleared her throat and put on her saleslady smile. "Yes, oh course we had just introduced ourselves when you got here."

"Yes, we did." Jo said in a flat tone with a smirk at the now nervous looking woman.

Crowley looked between them wondering what he missed, "So, are we going to look at houses?" he asked.

"Of course! This is the first on our list." The woman waved her hand at the house behind them. "This is a five bedroom, two bath house. Single story. It was built in 2014. All new carpet and flooring just this year, stainless steel kitchen, completely modern. Let's go inside, I'll show you around." She led them inside the plain looking beige house.

They looked through he house, it was nice enough but Jo wasn't excited about it. It was very modern and bland. "What do you think, darling?" asked Crowley.

"Meh," said Jo as they exited the house. "It's very modern, I prefer to have something older, with more character." she flashed him a sassy grin.

Crowley rolled his eyes but smirked, he turned to the agent, "So, do you have anything older? More character?"

The agent pressed her lips together, "There are several Victorians on the market at the moment. But those type of houses are a lot of maintenance." she said reasonably. "It's better to get something newer."

Crowley and Jo traded looks, Crowley gave Jo a slight nod. Jo turned to Mrs. Kane, "Ok look lady. I don't know if this is how you usually sell houses, but both Crowley and I are in sales, so you won't be talking us into getting a house we don't want. So, you can either show us the Victorian houses or we will find someone who will." Jo crossed her arms and stared the woman down.

Mrs. Kane cleared her throat, "Of course." she said with a fake smile. She pulled a tablet out of her purse and pulled up her listings. "There are several outside of town about a half hour. There is one in town though. Recently put on the market, and fully restored. It is priced quite high because of all the renovations."

"The one in town first I think. We would like to avoid a commute." replied Jo with a smug smile.

Mrs. Kane gave a sharp nod, "Follow me then, it's on the other side of town." she turned on her heel and headed towards her car.

Crowley grinned at Jo, "God, I love you."

Jo gave a chuckle and leaned in to kiss him, "I know." she smirked. "We better follow her, or we'll never see the house."

Crowley nodded, "Will," he called to the little boy who was picking dandelions out of the yard. The little boy looked up and came over to this, clutching his flowers. "We're going to see another house. You want to go with me or Mummy?"

Will thought a moment, "Mummy." he said and started walking to the shiny blue Chevy.

"I'll see you there, luv." said Crowley with a quick kiss he headed to his car.

Jo followed Will, she got him strapped into the booster seat they had gotten for her truck when they brought him to the states. Will loved the old truck, any chance he had to ride in it with Jo he took. Jo jumped in on the drivers side and followed Crowley and the Realtor. As they followed behind she dug some carrot sticks out of her purse to feed both her babies.

They went all the way across town, and pulled up to a large Victorian house on a large corner lot, it was just across the street from a park but it also had its own large yard and a koi pond. Jo was in love at first sight. It was painted a dark gray with red and green trim, it had character that was for sure, between the architecture, which had been painstakingly restored, and the well maintained landscaping.

Jo pulled the truck behind Crowley's car and jumped out. Crowley was already pulling Will out of the truck, the little boy still chewing at a carrot stick. Jo was staring at the house and walking closer.

The Realtor came up to them, her tablet already out and a set of keys hooked on her finger. She didn't look at them as she began to describe the house, "The house was originally built in 1889. It has been meticulously restored, no expense spared. There are four fireplaces, inlaid wooden floors and original ornate woodwork throughout. There is a large finished basement and a detached double garage. There are 4 bedrooms plus a game room that could be used as an extra bedroom if you wanted. There are three bathrooms, one downstairs and two upstairs. A living room, a family room, an office/library, a large dining room, and an updated kitchen. There is also new vinyl siding outside and a new roof, completely new insulation, new windows except for the stained glass, that's original, and new sidewalks If you follow me, I'll show you the inside." She walked briskly to the front door.

They followed Mrs. Kane into the house. Jo sucked in a breath. It was amazing despite there being the owners stuff all over. The entry had had a highly decorated white ceiling, in the middle of it hung a stained glass lamp. The floor was woods of different kinds inlaid into a pattern. The staircase post was heavily carved in a diamond shaped spiral with a finial on top, the post it sat on was also carved. She looked to the right, there was a framed entrance to the living room, where a large fireplace sat, it had a wood mantle piece. Every door she saw was framed in wood with decorative pieces at the corners. When she looked into the living room there was stained glass at the tops of the windows.

The more Jo saw the more she loved it, there were pocket doors and the floors were all wood, it was like stepping back in time. Yet when she got to the kitchen there was dark granite counter tops and custom white cupboards. The refrigerator was a large stainless steel model, and next to it under the counter was a stainless steel dishwasher. In the middle of the room was a island for extra counter space. At the back of the kitchen there was a half circle of windows where a table could fit.

While the house held a back in time feel Jo loved that the kitchen and bathroom fixtures were modern.. She was all for the antique look, but she preferred to live in the now when it came to food and bathroom stuff. The person who restored the house seemed to understand the sentiment exactly. The bedrooms were all spacious enough, the master suite was a great size and had a walk in closet and en-suite bathroom with a large claw-foot tub. Jo couldn't find one thing she disliked. There was an office for Crowley that already had built in bookshelves, a fireplace, and enough room for a large desk. The basement was finished and had washer/dryer hookups. If the basement wasn't enough for storage, the attic was also finished and ready to use.

Crowley didn't say anything as they walked through the house, he just let Jo look at everything. He already knew they would be taking the house. She was in love with it. And honestly he couldn't find anything to hate either. It was large enough for the family they had with some room to grow and it was already beautifully restored. He knew how much of a bitch restoration could be it was expensive and time consuming. With this house they get all the benefit of the restoration without having to live through it.

Once the tour was done, they stood in the entry way, Jo was touching the wooden decoration the staircase column and still looking at everything smiling. Crowley shifted Will on hip and looked at the Realtor seriously, "We'll take it."

Mrs. Kane blinked. "You will?" she asked almost surprised, as if she hadn't seen Jo fawning over the place since before they came inside.

"Yes. We'd like to make an offer." He replied looking at her as if she was simple.

"You don't want to see any other houses first?"

"No, this one is perfect. Why keep looking?" he asked.

"What if the sale doesn't go through? There is financing and such, and this house is has a larger price on it then most of the houses in the area." she said snootily.

"That won't be a problem, we'll pay in cash. No financing necessary." Crowley smirked. "Tell the owners we are willing to pay full asking price in cash, we want to close quickly."

Mrs. Kane stared at him, her mouth opening and closing, "Are you serious?"

"Perfectly, off you go, make the call." Crowley shooed her away.

She walked into the next room pulling out her phone to call the owners with the offer.

The next day after Jo was off work Jo and Crowley left Will with Jo's parents while they went to the Realtor's office to meet with the owners of the house. There was papers to sign and legalities to go over, but it all went smoothly. Crowley already had a cashiers check for the amount of the house. He handed it to the owners of the house, who looked at it amazed. They signed over the house pretty quickly after seeing the check. They only required until the 1st of July to clean out all the things they still had in the house. They had been spending all of their time in their new house several towns over but didn't think they would get an offer on the house and need to move everything out so quickly. When all the paper work was over they rushed out to start their move. Jo and Crowley left more calmly, but Jo was still excited.

"We have a house!" she bounced then hugged Crowley.

He laughed, "We already have several houses, darling." but he hugged her back anyway.

"Yeah but those are faaaar away! This one is like 10 minutes from here! Oh I wish we could move in now. Oh my god, we're gonna have to pack! And buy rugs!" she plopped herself in the passenger seat of the Mercedes. Crowley went around the car quickly to get in the drivers side.

"We don't have much to pack, but yes, furnishing the new place will take some time. Unless you want to hire a designer?" he asked as he pulled out onto the road to head back to the penthouse. Ellen and Bill had Will for a few hours, he intended to use that time wisely.

"Oh hell no. I want to pick each thing in that house myself. It might take me awhile but as long as we have beds to sleep in, a table in the kitchen, and a couch and TV somewhere, we should be fine until I get it done." Jo grinned to herself. Jo noticed they were going towards their place and not her parents house, "Are we not going to get Will?" she asked.

Crowley reached over and put his hand on her bare knee where her dress had slipped up, "Your parents planned to have him until after dinner, we got done a lot quicker then we thought so I thought we could go home and celebrate."

Jo grinned and put her hand on his, and helped his hand slide farther up her leg, "I love how you think," she murmured to him as she led his hand to her already damp panties.

"Fuck, you're going to make me wreck the car, is what's going to happen." he growled as he rubbed her through her panties.

They made it home in record time, when they pulled into the parking lot they were out of the car and into the building so fast Jo wondered if they had even locked the car. Before she knew it she was pressed against the wall of the elevator, Crowley sucking her neck as she rubbed against the hard cock in his pants. When the elevator finally dinged and the door opened Crowley pulled her out and into the hall. He fumbled with his door keys as Jo hissed in his ear what she wanted him to do to her. He finally got the door open despite the distraction. He pulled her in and slammed the door only to push her against it and take her mouth in a frantic kiss.

Crowley pushed her pretty pink lace dress up her waist so he could remove her panties. "Right here, just like this." he said into her ear.

"Yes, yes, just fucking hurry." Jo groaned as she kicked the panties off and fumbled with his zipper. She got it undone quickly and pushed his pants down to his knees.

Crowley grabbed the backs of her thighs and helped hold her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She reached down to help guide him into her. He slipped into her tight heat easily, they both groaned in relief. Jo wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tightened her legs around him. He groaned into her neck and started thrusting up into her. Her head dropped back against the door and she moaned. She wasn't in the best position to help him with said thrusting but she did what she could by tightening around him rhythmically and moaning her pleasure.

Crowley let his hand run from the back of her thighs to her ass, he gave her cheeks a squeeze before he started thrusting harder. He moved his stance enough to change the angle he was thrusting, he knew he was in the right place when Jo let out a shout and clenched her legs and inner muscles around him like a vice. He ran his mouth up her throat and to her mouth, kissing her deeply he kept thrusting in that place that drove her crazy, he swallowed her moans, until she pulled away to moan his name and shutter around him in ecstasy. He grinned as he watched her, admired how beautiful she looked when he made her cum. This was all his, his love, his Jo. He groaned at the thought and came undone.

Crowley helped Jo lower her feet to the floor. Once she was steady and leaning against the door because her legs felt like jelly, he reached down and pulled his pants back up around his hips. He didn't bother buttoning them. He kicked off his shoes, and wrapped and arm around Jo's waist, as they made their way towards the bathroom he picked up her panties where they landed on the sofa, she giggled about it, still euphoric from their vigorous love making. They had a quick shower, and a longer nap before they had to put some new clothes and and head out to pick up Will.

Ellen ushered them into the house when they knocked on her door. Bill and Will were sitting on the living room floor playing with matchbox cars. Jo thought they looked new and shook her head, this little boy was going to be so spoiled. Crowley went over and sat down with them so Will could show him the new cars one at a time. Jo followed her mother into the kitchen, it seemed they were still early because her Mother was still cooking dinner.

"You gonna stay for dinner? There's plenty." remarked Ellen as she poked the meatloaf to see if it was done yet.

"Sure, we have no plans." smiled Jo. It was nice to be in the same room as her Mother without all the tension.

"How did the house meeting go?" asked Ellen pulling the meat from the oven and setting it on the counter.

"Great, it's ours. We have a bit over two weeks until we can move in. I've already been on eBay looking a period appropriate rugs." Jo laughed.

"What kind of house is it?" asked Ellen interested.

"It's the Victorian across the road from the park on the Iowa side of town. It was built in 1889, completely restored. It's beautiful, Mom. I can't wait until you can see it! We're going to do a housewarming for sure. Have a dinner or something. I'm already thinking I want to get married in the back yard." Jo grinned as she pulled dishes out for dinner.

"That should be nice, did you get your dress?"

"Yup. It's in the mail. I got into a bidding war with someone over it and had to pay more then I wanted, but it's mine. After it gets here I'll go searching for shoes, on top of finding stuff for the house." Jo grinned at the thought.

"If you need help, let me know, I would love to go with you." said Ellen.

"Thanks, Mom. Maybe next week we can go after I get off work and pick up Will. I want to work on his room first. I have an idea of what room will be his, I want to paint it or put wall paper up. So for that probably home depot or something, most of the other things I want to look at antique shops and such. I'll probably do that in England as well when we go back for a visit." Jo helped her Mother carry everything to the dinning room.

They called in the family in to eat, Will sitting on Crowley's lap so he could see over the table. He had a small plate of his own that he was meticulously eating from with the small fork Ellen had found for him.

"We need to get him a high chair for here." remarked Bill. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ellen watched Jo and Crowley as they all talked and ate dinner together, she had accepted that her daughter was going to be with this man and she couldn't stop it. But she still didn't understand why. She didn't think he was particularly handsome, if anything she thought him average at best. But he was gentle and loving to the little boy Ellen was quickly becoming attached to. He patiently helped the boy cut up his meat into small pieces and wiped his face with a napkin when he got too messy. Ellen saw her daughter serve him the meatloaf, placing the thick cut meat onto his plate before doing the same for herself, Ellen would have protested if Crowley hadn't also been pouring Jo some water and making sure she had dinner rolls on her plate as well. It wasn't until the middle of dinner when Jo leaned over and said something into Crowley's ear that Ellen saw what her daughter did, Crowley's face lit up in a smile that was so brilliant and full of love that Ellen could see how handsome he really was. It changed his whole face, made him look like a younger man, Ellen sighed, crap, there was no way she could have ever won against that.

AN:

This is the last chapter of this story! I have started writing a sequel, but only have about 2 chapters done, if you want to read the sequel please review and let me know, I am trying to get some inspiration and knowing you all want to read it would be great! Thanks for reading!


End file.
